Love Sucks Why Me!
by Valice Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan was happy until her boyfriend Jacob dumped her for Tanya She goes into depression until Alice's cousins arrive from Alaska.Even though she doesn't realize it she's falling for Edward What will she do accept the love or deny it his a player.
1. McCarthy and Masen

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Twilight characters this was created by the awesome Stephanie Meyer. I just created this story with her characters. I Don't take any credit.

**Summary : Bella Swan life was the best then Jacob dumped her she was in a depression until Alice's cousins arrive from Alaska even though she doesn't realize it she's falling for Edward what will she do. Accept the love or deny it. We all know Bella is stubborn.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Bella! Get out of that room now you can't stay there forever." What did she mean? If I can set a goal I can reach it besides getting a better fashion sense.

"Alice, leave me alone, I want time alone besides you know I can stay here forever so leave me alone!" Ha, let's see what she does now she won't want me to stay here forever so that pixie might just leave.

"Bella open this door this instant you have been in there forever please get out now or get over it I swear if you don't come out I am going to knock this door down." Might as well open it or she'll will actually knock this door down. Alice might be tiny but she is the strongest pixie I have ever met.

I sighed, "Fine Alice." I opened the door when suddenly the Pixie ran in full force and gave me a hug that knocked my breath away. She looked at me full force with her green eyes. She was giving me a happy smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Look Bella I know your suffering because that stupid Jacob left you for that whore named Tanya but, you can't let him see how much that effect's you." I hadn't heard that name in awhile it just send a punch in my stomach that took my breath away. " Bella, listen I know you love him but get over it he left a beautiful smart girl for a whore like Tanya he went that low, I mean he cheated on you Bella he doesn't deserve your tears." I knew that but, I am not beautiful.

"Alice you know I am not beautiful how many times do I have to tell you that."

Alice looked mad now, no not mad but livid, "Bella what do you mean look at yourself."

She turned me around to see myself in the mirror, I looked at myself and all I seen were boring brown eyes, pale reflection, and brown hair, average height. But Alice had stunning green eyes, black spiky hair, and an angelic beautiful face unlike me I was just plain boring.

No wonder Jacob left me for Tanya she had curves, strawberry blond hair, and the most stunning blue eyes, she gave him what I wouldn't give him. She was everything I wasn't.

"Bella look at me your beautiful, sometimes I'm even jealous of you. Your taller than me you don't wear makeup and your still very pretty. You have nice brown eyes Bella your beautiful don't ever doubt it." I don't know but that's what Alice think's, I think I'm plain.

"Bella we are starting our senior year in two days we need to go shopping and give you a makeover to show that Loser named Jacob what he lost." Alice said.

"Alice you know I hate shopping and plus I don't want a makeover." I whined.

"Bella makeovers are something every women needs so you better come with me now please." She begged. I Continued saying no until she gave me her puppy eyes she knew I couldn't resist how was that fair.

"Fine let's go." I answered. She tugged my arm and pulled me down stairs. Charlie was eating in the kitchen then Alice danced toward him.

"Um Charlie Bells said yes I will bring her back tomorrow." Charlie was starting to speak when I interrupted.

"What!! I thought we were just going shopping not having a sleepover at the Mall Alice!!" Alice laughed it sounded like Bells.

"Silly Bella, well you see my two cousins just arrived here from Alaska and they are going to live here permanently and they wanted to meet you so ya." Oh I understood then. Coming here was a new experience especially since we lived in rainy Forks. My mom divorced my dad and moved to Arizona when I was three but when I was ten and my mom got remarried I decided to move back here to keep Charlie some company. When I arrived here I was all alone. That was when Alice came toward me and talked to me. Ever since then we became the bestest friends.

But what had me unsettled was that when Alice talked about her cousins she had some sort glint of mischief in her eyes. That pixie was planning something I knew that look.

"Well bye Charlie I can't keep my cousins waiting bye." I just waved at Charlie when she pulled me into her car.

As soon as we reached the car I quickly put my seatbelt because I didn't want to be unprepared when the car was on. Alice was a maniac when she drove.

"Bella I know you didn't feel like shopping so before I picked you up I chose the clothes." Yay, I internally screamed now I don't need to go shopping. "But I am still giving you a makeover." Ya I knew it! This dream was to good to be true. We arrived at the Cullen mansion when she suddenly tucked my arm and pulled me upstairs to her room.

"Alice why are we running?" She didn't answer we reached her room and she locked it. Alice turned around and I seen that look again.

"Well Bella I need to give you a makeover before my dear cousins arrive." She replied.

"Alice I thought you said they had arrived." I stated.

"Well I kind of lied they are on there way." This pixie was hiding something. Alice sat me down in her chair and started fixing and pulling my hair. Why, why me I hate makeovers they are horrible how could any girl like that. She takes forever and it is so boring.

After about an hour she sent me to the bathroom to change. As I walked in I noticed a very nice dress it was like a peach color. I tried it on and I loved it. The dress has long sleeves that puffed around my wrists and the dress ended at about my thigh. I didn't like that but the dress matched with my pale reflection. My hair had loose curls that framed my face, my eyes looked bigger, and my lips were a soft pink that looked soft. I actually looked stunning. But why did Alice go through so much work. I decided to put on the heels Alice gave me because I wouldn't win an argument against her. I steadied myself and looked at myself one more time. I was actually pretty for once. I got out of the bathroom to Alice had also changed into a nice dress. (outfits on my profile)

It was black with long sleeves. It went lower than her thigh, but her spikes were straightened she looked very beautiful, she put me to shame.

"Bella you're stunning you know that right." I didn't know what to say so I mumbled a thanks. Then the Bell rang and Alice pulled my along as we ran downstairs. Well, I stumbled downstairs.

Alice opened the door to reveal her parents. Alice's mother Esme walked in first. She made her way to me to embrace me. That was something I truly needed after breaking up with Jacob.

"Hi honey, I haven't seen you in a long time I thought you forgot about us." She said sadly.

"How can I forget you guys, you're my family, how can I forget you mom. I just went through a bad break-up." Esme loved it when I called her mom. Ever since I came here Esme's been there for me when Charlie wasn't able too. I truly loved her like my mom.

Esme gasped, "Honey I didn't know I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." I held back the tears that wanted to come out and I gave her a weak smile instead.

"It's okay mom he was a jerk." I whispered. She held me tighter until my favorite doctor came in. He always helped me out when I tripped and for that I was grateful with this beautiful couple.

"hey Bella I haven't seen you in awhile what's been of you an Jacob?" I instantly felt lonely and betrayed that tears wanted to come out, did I have to answer. I looked at Esme with a panicked look, she gave me an understanding look and she scowled at Carslisle.

"Honey you know better than that!" She exclaimed. Carlisle looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Bella went through a bad time so be considerate so please it's not time for those type of questions." He seemed to understand he gave me a warm smile and apologized.

"Sorry Bella." I gave him a nod and I walked to the front porch to wait for Alice.

I heard laughing and screaming but especially from Alice. It was dark so I couldn't see anything. Out in the darkness I made Alice's small figure next to a big figure.

They were walking my way then as the front light's hit them I could see there faces. Alice was walking with a guy. He was muscular, with curly hair. As he came closer I could actually see his face for the first time. He had green eyes with dimples. He looked up to see me and he asked Alice something I think it was something like, "Is that Bella?" But I wasn't sure. Alice looked my way and she nodded her head. He made his way toward me to give me a bear hug.

"Hi Bells!" He said excitedly. He was taking my air away I couldn't breathe but I didn't want to be rude. He was hugging me like he knew me ages ago, which was scary considering he was big.

"Emmett, let her go." I heard a beautiful musical voice. It was Velvet and strong with confidence. Emmett instantly let me go and he apologized.

"Sorry, I always seem to get carried away." I gave him my signature smile and I outstretched my hand.

"As you might know I'm Isabella nice to meet you but, I would prefer if you called me Bella." He took out his hand and shook mines.

"Well, Bella I know I might have scared you but I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy." He gave me a dazzling smile that would have made me swoon but my feelings were out of control right now so I just nodded and turned around to see were the beautiful voice came from.

As I found the person I was looking for I stunned to see a Greek God staring back at me. He had trousled bronze hair and very beautiful green eyes they didn't even compare to Alice's, Emmett's, or even Carlisle's eyes. His were different they had so much more. He was tall slightly muscular, but his face was just so glorious he could put any actor to shame. He had a strong jawline with high cheekbones, he looked so handsome.

What! Handsome! Where did that come from. Jacob just dumped you. Bella just don't think. Shut-up!

He was looking at me with so much intensity it was like the way Esme looked at Carslilse. But that can't be I must be imagining things.

I looked away from the intensity of his stare to see Alice staring at me with a frown. What did I do wrong?

"Well, Bella you just met my cousin Emmett and over there is Edward." She pointed at the Adonis and I couldn't help but stare again.

Edward walked forward to me and he outstretched his hand.

"Well, Bella it's a pleasure to meet you." I also outstretched my hand to shake his but he took my hand to his lips and he kissed it. To say I was shocked nobody does that anymore.

"Likewise Edward." I responded. I was sure I was blushing different shades of red was an understatement. He was still holding my hand in his. I suddenly felt an electrical current flow through me. I instantly let go and I mumbled a sorry. I looked up to see him smiling at me I couldn't help but grin back. In that second his smile turned wider. I just blushed pink again and looked at the ground.

Nobody was speaking so the awkwardness grew. I looked up to see Alice staring at Edward and I back and forth. What's with her today. I made eye contact with her and I signaled her to say something. I didn't want to be the first one to speak.

"Well," Alice began, " we should go eat Bella and I didn't dress up for no reason." I looked at Edward to only catch him staring at me again. He seemed to be staring at my outfit and I instantly became self conscience of what I was wearing. I just walked next to Alice and I stood behind her. I knew it was foolish but I felt the need to. I looked to see Edward frowning at the sky. What's with him and Alice?

"I want tacos." Emmett said enthusiasticly.

Alice frowned, " No Emmett no tacos, we're going to a restaurant in Port Angeles. Last time we went for tacos you puked all over me. And I do not want that to happen again!" Alice stated.

I just looked at Alice's car I didn't want to look at Edward but I felt his eyes staring at me. But I couldn't help it. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at me with so much intensity it scared me this time. What's with him and the staring.

"So 'la bella italiana' it is. Let's go eat because I'm starving." Alice said.

Emmett's booming laughter brought me out of my stance.

"Well, pixie I Officially love you because they sell Tacos I bought them on my way here!" Emmett said excitedly. I looked to see Alice fuming.

Well, all she needs now is her wand and her wings to turn Emmett into a frog.

* * *

**I KNOW I DIDN'T MAKE EDWARD JUSTICE BUT PLEASE REVIEW IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL MAKE MY DAY. THANKS LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~vAneSsA~**


	2. everything screams player

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

I know people have put my story in their favorites but can you please review. Thank you for reading my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Clarification:**Edward and Emmett are The Masen's but Emmett kept his other last name too. Edward had Masen already so there wasn't any changes. They are Alice's cousins they are both seniors because they were adopted by Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Alice and Bella are seniors. Rosalie and Jasper will come ahead in the story. Thank you for reading.

**This is dedicated to Anissabel. Told ya nisa or Bella215**

* * *

**Bella POV( for those confused)**

Everyone including myself made their way toward Alice's car. We were walking toward Alice's car when I stumbled and tripped on my heels. I was getting ready for the impact I knew this wouldn't be last time I would meet the ground once again. As I praying that I wouldn't get hurt badly I felt arms around my waist I felt the electrifying shock, I wanted to stay in those arms.

I opened my eyes to see who my savior was and there was the Greek god grinning at me. I just blushed as always, why do I always need to blush stupid blush.

"Bella are you okay because you look out of it?" He asked. He was waving his hand in front of my face but all I could do was stare.

Then I heard giggling I turned around to only spot Alice laughing at me. Her eyes had the same look she looked happy. I wonder what that look was. Then I realized he was still holding me and I blushed bright red. He let go and just stared at me which was weird unlike Emmett and Alice who were just laughing at me. ugh!

"Get over here pixie what are you laughing at?!" I exclaimed. This made Emmett howl in laughter I just blushed and started walking toward the car.

"Hey Bella I call shot gun!" Emmett replied before i reached the car. That sucks, I just stood next to the car and waited for everyone to reach the car. Alice and Emmett climbed in the front which only meant I had to go in the back with Edward. I got in and so did Edward. I realized the the distance between us was very close which sort of got me uncomfortable but I also felt the electricity between us get sronger. Why wouldn't it go away.

"Everyone ready for Port Angeles?" Alice asked. I mumbled a yes while Emmett boomed a loud yes. Alice started driving and I just held on the seat. Alice is crazy!

After a while of quietness Edward nudged my ribs. It wasn't hard but I hate it whenever someone does that. I turned around to look at him with a pissed off expression. His smile turned into a straight line.

"Yes Edward." I replied icily. I was never rude, what was up with me.

"Bella, I know it's too soon but are there any beautiful girls like you?" He asked. He had an innocent look that Almost made me melt. I looked to see Alice frown.

"Well, um I don't know you should decide once you get there." I replied with the same voice. How was I expected to be nice when he was asking those type of questions. I thought that the interrogation would end but it didn't.

" Oh you aren't the one of compliments, aren't I right?" He asked with a grin. I just blushed and looked at the hem of my dress. How did he know that. He doesn't even know me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I am very observant went it comes to a very gorgeous girl like you." He replied quickly. This guy is trying to hit on me after just meeting me thirty minutes ago. What's wrong with him.

"Edward, can you please stop." I responded with as much venom as I could put in my voice.

"Why? I don't want to." He said.

"Because."

"Because, isn't an answer." He taunted

"Because, I said so." I said with as much force as I could.

Bella, I don't think that-" He was interrupted by non-other than Alice. I would have to thank her later.

Alice turned around and smiled devilishly she looked at me then Edward at that moment I was scared.

"Edward if you like Bella now one is as close as her beauty so don't you dare get close to her." Okay what does she mean now I am totally confused.

Edward looked at me then Alice and smirked, "but what if she wants to be near me Alice what will I do about it." Now I was even more confused.

Alice looked mad like she was about to explode, "Listen cousin don't you dare do that she's my best friend she's been hurt that way before so you don't have a chance either way so back off!!"

Edward looked surprised so I understood now Edward was a player. Alice was right I would never go for him. I was damaged once and I wouldn't fall for his handsomeness, his beautiful features, his soft hair, his deep green eyes. OH crap I did it again, no I can't fall for him again or anyone like him ever.

Edward looked shocked he was just staring at me with so much adoration and kindness.

That couldn't be I hate it when they pity me. I've had enough of that already.

"Edward I don't want your pity and Alice is right you're a player and I would never go for you." I said.

The look in his eyes disappeared to only be replaced with anger. He smirked at me but it didn't reach his eyes. He actually looked mad, "are you sure about that how much do you want to bet. I would love to see the face of your ex's face." oh he wanted to be that way the game was on.

"How about you lose and you leave me alone." I proposed.

"So I win I get to keep you." What's with him I just said I would never go or fall for him. I stretched out my hand to make a deal when he suddenly pulled me toward him. I was face to face with him his eyes hypnotized me and his face mesmerized me I wanted to hold him. What Bella snap out of it. He was staring at my lips and I felt his breath against my face. He smelled so good.

"Why don't we seal our deal this way." He proposed. His breathe hit my face and I simply couldn't think.

He was about to kiss me when I pulled away in time and slapped him across the face. He turned red and I smirked this time. He is such a jerk.

"Who do you think I am one of your whores!" I exclaimed

"Maybe." He replied. He looked shocked and confused. Guess it was the first time his ever been rejected.

"Masen listen to me closely so pay close attention I don't want to repeat myself. I will not fall for you Okay so you just lost and don't ever try that stunt again!" I said with so much confidence. Where did it come from?

"What if I don't want to." He said.

"Then go to hell!"

I was staring at Edward now with as much hate as I could force. He truly pissed me off. Edward's eyes just danced with mischief and that got me even more furious.

"You know that makes me want you more right?" He grinned.

"Jerk!" I replied

"Bella you are getting so tempting." He responded. He was looking at me with a look I couldn't comprehend because I've never seen it before.

"Guys stop flirting already, it's getting gross." Emmett whined.

I blushed red and looked at Emmett, " Emmett that was not flirting!" I said.

"ya, sure." He shrugged it off and put the volume in the car louder.

I looked up to see Alice grinning. I just looked out the window to see the tree's behind us as Alice drove full speed. I didn't look at Edward anymore but I felt him get closer to me. I could feel his arm touching mines. I didn't want to say anything because Emmett would complain again about me flirting when I wasn't.

Finally we arrived at the restaurant and when we all got off. I looked at the restaurant. I could see people laughing and having fun through the windows. That was when I seen him again...

* * *

**Who do you think it is? I will take guesses. Well I would like to thank everyone that has reviewd. Thank you and please remember to review.**

**~vanessa~**


	3. Pretend

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt my heart shatter in a million peices as I caught sight of Jacob and Tanya kissing. I just stood there dumbfolded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to scream and shout. I felt so lonely, betrayed, stupid, and ugly for even believeing he loved me and believeing I was actually good enough for him.

When I was actaully nothing compared to Tanya. Why couldn't I be just like her, beautiful.

I felt my legs shake as sob's wanted to erupt through my chest. I wanted to leave to get away from everything. I just simply wanted to stay in room and watch time pass by. I turned around from the sight of them and I started walking back to car. I tried to keep a blank expression but it just hurt so much to see them together. Why couldn't I just be strong. I felt tears run down my cheek's without even giving them permission to do so.

"Bella, what's wrong are you alright?" Alice franticaly asked as she ran toward me. I looked up to see Edward with an anxious expression but he also looked desperate like he waned to help me but he didn't know how.

"Alice please take me away from here. I just don't want to be here." I replied as the sob's escaped my chest. I felt another pair of arms hug me as Alice let go of me with confused face.

"Bella, but why are you crying?" She asked.

I didn't even want to mention his name it brought pain and numbness inside of me.

"It's him Alice, his-here." I felt the arms around me hold me tighter and I felt comforted.

"who's here Bella?" Alice asked.

"Jacob." I stuttered his name since I could barley speak as I cried.

My vision was blurring but I could see Alice's expression change. She was the only one that understood how much pain I was feeling right now.

"Alice let's go please!" I whimpered.

"Edward, take her to the car please." Was her only response. I felt him carry me without any hesitation.

When we reached the car Edward opened the door I have no idea how and then he put me in the passengers seat. He closed the door and then he went to the drivers seat. I was crying freely now. The tears were running, I felt my head throb in pain because I didn't stop crying. I slowely put my knees up the seat and I wound my arms around my legs.

I felt Edward's arms hug me toward him again and I allowed him because I needed the comfort.

"Bella, everything is alright." he whispered. His breathe fanned across my face and his scent instantly calmed me down.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Bella, is Jacob the guy that left you?" He asked. I felt the sob's rising up again I just nodded my head and I held on to hime tighter.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you shouldn't cry for him. He left something that was worth so much. He had your love, your devotion, everything any man would want, but he just threw it away." Edward said. Alice always told me the same things. They were both right.

We didn't say anything. I had already stopped crying I was just relaxed as he held me close. I couldn't believe after what he did and I responded to him, he was comforting me. A few minutes passed when I suddenly felt a gush of cold wind hit me I turned the crook of my neck to see Alice smiling down at us.

"Bella, I've decided on something. We are going into that restaurant and I have an idea." she had that twinkle in her eyes.

"Edward, Emmett would you like to help Bella here." Edward and Emmett turned around to look at each other they both nodded and looked my way again.

"Well Emmett you are not going to beat him up I know you wanted to do that." Alice grinned.

Emmett just gasped and tried to make innocent eyes but he couldn't fool me, he couldn't fool anyone.

"What no I never wanted too hit him." Ya right it was obvious. Then Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Very well then Bella if you want to demonstrate Jacob Black that you don't need him anymore I want you to do something." Ok she looked happy about something but I nodded.

"I need you Bella to pretend to be Eddies girlfriend do you accept."

"What!" I screeched. I Turned around to see Edward's reaction but he was just grinning at me. Edward beat me and responded to Alice's question.

"Yes I accept Alice I will pretend to be Bella's boyfriend I would love too."

"What do mean you would love to Alice Isn't there another way!" Alice just shook her head.

"Fine Alice you win."

Alice smiled and said, "let's go let's not keep the party waiting." She skipped and started walking with Emmett while I was stuck with Edward. Stupid Jerk.

"Alice wait do I look okay, I just cried." I asked.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward said calmly.

"Shut up I wasn't asking you I was asking Alice." I replied sternly.

"Whatever it was just a complement." He whispered.

"No Bella you look fine." Alice shouted from across the lot.

"Will give me your hand we are supposed to pretend so let's go." He was unbelievable but this was for me so I put my hand in his. He just grinned and squeezed my hand. It felt comforting somehow.

We walked in and Alice and Emmett were already seated at a table but it was across Jacob's. Why, why me. Edward led the way he let his hand go and put it around my waist I felt the same electrifying shock. As we sat down he didn't remove his arm from my waist and I didn't want him to let go considering this was fake I leaned against his chest Alice was grinning at me now I just moaned Edward looked at me and smiled. The waitress came and I heard her gasp she seen Edward then Emmett. I could tell she fell for them. She looked at me but she seen me with Edward so, I guess she would go for Emmett. I would enjoy the show. She then presented herself, "Hi my name is Destini and I will be your server tonight here are the menus and ask me if you need anything she winked at Edward and left. That made me gag she wasn't even that pretty , she had puffy black hair she was about 3 inches taller than Alice but her face was full of makeup. I was suddenly glad I had Alice. Edward smirked this time and said, "jealous much." Ha he thought I was jealous ya right.

" Jealous of her never don't think to highly of yourself." He grinned at me I just looked away and felt the blush rise up. So I just buried myself in the Menu. As I was trying to concentrate on the words I heard the voice I didn't want to her.

"Bella glad you see you here how are you doing." I slowly put the menu down and my heart started to speed up he looked at perfect as ever with his short hair, his muscular body, his smile, and his brown eyes. But when I seen his eyes he looked mad and furious I wonder why. I felt Edward's hand around my waist tighten and I felt him pull me toward him. I just looked at Jacob and blushed. I was about to say something but Edward interrupted me.

" You must be Jacob the stupid jerk Bella hates, hi I am Edward Masen Bella's new Boyfriend." He extended his hand but Jacob didn't make any move to shake it. Jacob looked mad and responded, " so new boyfriend you got over me so fast."

What does he have to say if he cheated on me.

"Well what about you who cheated on me during our relationship your such a jerk, Edward Is a million times better than you." Maybe I was lying but still. Jacob was about to say something when Edward interrupted.

" I don't want you to insult my girlfriend she deserves respect and you better stay away from her or you won't know what hit you right Emmett." I turned around to see Emmett happy and grinning. I caught a glimpse of Alice but she was grinning and trying to hold something I new that pixie. I looked back to Edward and Jacob I have to say Edward is good actor he looked very upset.

Jacob started to walk away with Tanya and I felt my heart shatter into pieces.

Edward leaned down and asked me to go out with him outside to talk to me in private. I didn't know what to say so I nodded and followed behind...

* * *

Review that is my only wish!


	4. Attention

Love Sucks Why Me!

ATTENTION!!

I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD OR PUT INTO THIS STORY. ANY IDEAS? THANK YOU FOR READING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SO HERE IS A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER….

-VANESSA-

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BELLA POV

"What did you say."

"Nothing I said you don't know that."

"What would you know I am IN LOVE WITH JACOB!" He looked away he looked angry, sad, furious, and then he hid all I couldn't understand him.

" What's the whole point with this then!?"

" It's to show him that I don't need him."

" Then Bella I can help…..

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW…. IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG. I THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD BUT YOU DECIDE. THANK YOU EVERYONE REVIEW. -VANESSA-


	5. Fresh Start

**Love Sucks Why Me! **

**I would like to thank you all for adding me in your story alerts and favorite stories. I also like to thank those for reviewing. Please review if you want me to continue this story. I don't know if you like it or you're disappointed in some way I need your comments to help me write.**

**-Vanessa-**

* * *

As I walked toward the balcony I couldn't help but think of everthing that happened in such short amount of time. I never thought someone like Jacob, who did so much to prove his love for me just threw it away. He left his friends for me but then he cheated on me with Tanya? I didn't care about that right now, all I cared about was proving him wrong. I know it was wrong to act like this but I had to forget or somehow cover up the whole he had built within my chest. Which only contained sadness and lonliness.

I looked around me to see that we were surrounded by millions of twinkling lights. The lights seemed to blend in with the stars in the horizon and turn into one.

Edward sat in the only table in the center of lights and I sat down in the opposite side.

He was looking up at the sky he looked thoughtful and bemused at the same time. While he was staring up I was staring at him. I didn't want to oogle him but I just couldn't help myself.

He cleared his throat trying to get my attention I looked up again and he just smiled. It wasn't like his cocky smiles that got on my nerves as soon as I learned he was a jerk. This smile had so much meaning into it, that I just wanted to stay with Edward for the rest of the night and just talk.

"Bella, I just wanted to ask if we were going to do this at school because I would imagine someone like Jacob Black goes to Forks High."

I had thought about it a bit.

"Edward I understand if you don't want to pretend but I've been thinking about it. I don't want jacob in my life but I clearly can't let go-"

"Bella, I also understand and if you need my help I'm here for you," he whispered as he looked directly to my eyes. "Oh and also it can help me win our little bet." He smirked.

"Edward you okay, you seem to have a smiling disorder it's started to ruin your 'prefect' image." I grinned.

"Whatever." He glared.

"Ooh scary." I taunted.

"Swan, when you fall for me you will beg me to even look at you, so enjoy it while you can." He started smirking again and it just irritated me when he did that.

"Edward, you know your the biggest jerk I've ever met." I replied through my gritted teeth, to keep me from screaming.

"Ouch." He winced sarcasticaly as he put his hand across his heart, "that cut deep."

"Masen, just shut up. I don't want to hold on to Jacob like that, but right now all I can think about is about proving him wrong. I would like your help when your not acting like an ignorrant bastard but it would be easier if you just said no." I replied angrily. Truth was I needed Edward's help to prove Jacob wrong and Edward seemed nice when his cockiness wasn't taking over him.

"and also," I continued, "I am in love with Jacob and I will not fall for you." I stated sternly as I crossed my arms across my chest.

I think I heard him mumble, "We'll see about that."

"What did you say." I asked.

"Nothing, I said you don't know that." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Edward you don't know what the meaning of love is, someone like you doesn't love." He looked hurt and angry at the same time but the one that overcame the other emotion was frustration and anger.

"Bella," He started off saying slowly, "you don't know anything about me, you don't know what I've been through." He hesitated wether he should continue or not as he ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"So Bella don't judge before you even know, and besides what's the whole point of this if you already hate me." His green orbs didn't match with his face. His face projected the angerness but his eyes showed me otherwise he was somehow hurt by my words more than I thought they would.

" It's to show him that I don't need him." I mumbled. Well, that was a pathetic excuse.

I was already imagining Edward laughing at me but his words surprised me.

"Then Bella I can help." His voice rang out full of sincerity. His face had the same thing, sincerity.

"Edward I just don't know, your a player all you want to is get in my pants and laugh at me." I said. Why did I care I was in love with Jacob. So why did I worry about getting hurt.

" Bella I'm not like that everything has a reason." He exclaimed.

"Edward, you don't have to give me an explanation. I understand that someone like you can't love." I replied as I stared at his eyes.

He looked mad but he didn't say anything. He suddenly reached out for my hand that were on top of the table and held them in his. The warmth shot through my whole body instantly.

"Bella I-" he began, "well I don't want to be who I used to be. I know I was a monstor but I'm here and I want to start over as the _Edward _that my family loved. I don't know if you can understand this but I am tired of the old me." He said as he looked down at our hands intwined together.

"Edward, that still doesn't change anything." I replied without even thinking about it.

He sat down and seemed to think something very deeply I couldn't help but stare again. Why, why did he have to be so handsome.

"Bella I understand that you can't trust me after everything I've done in the past, so all I can do is propose a truce." Edward said

"a truce, what type of truce?" I asked.

" Let's be friend's to demonstrate Black that you don't need him. I understand if you want to have some rules or something but it''s just that I want to start over by helping someone. It will be like a good deed." That seemed reasonable I guess it wouldn't hurt to become friends and besides he was going to help me prove Jacob wrong and that was all I needed for now.

"Edward, thank you for proposing that. I don't want any more enemies than I already have, so as long as your basically yourself with me I'm okay with it." I said.

He gave me a crooked grin that made his eyes shine with the reflection of the lights I couldn't help but grin back. While I was staring at his eyes and our hands were still intwined together, the wind started getting blow harder and colder. So I shivered to only see Edward frown. He let go of my hands and I instantly missed the warmth. He took his chair and he brought it next to mine, he took off his jacket and he put it on my shoulders and he also wound his arms around me. I was warm so I didn't argue with Edward.

"I don't want you get sick Bella, I hope you don't mind." Edward said. I nesteled my head against chest because he was warm. I didn't mind it was like I knew Edward my whole life.

"Then I hope you don't mind because I'm cold." I laughed.

Edward chuckled along with me and it just felt so good being friends with Edward.

"So Bella tell me about yourself." Edward said as he interrupted my thoughts and my laughter.

"Like what?" I asked. What was he curious about.

"What you like, important things to you……I don't know just something that helps me learn about you." I paused and thought about it. I told him about my favorite color, book, teacher, animal, how my life was like at Phoenix. He seemed interested the whole time he didn't interrupt me. So I decided I wanted to learn about him.

"So Edward I talked about myself enough, tell me about your life in Alaska why did you come here." He looked sad and devastated, why?

"I'm sorry Edward if you don't want to it's fine with me." I interrupted.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Bella it's just that I can't tell you now but I will tell you one day." I couldn't help but think what he didn't want to tell to me.

"Bella let's go eat before Emmett eats all the food." I nodded along and I stood up with him. We walked back to the inside of the restaurant. I still had Edward's jacket and I could smell his scent. It was like no other perfume it was unique. When we walked inside I noticed that Alice was smiling eagerly and Emmett was too concerned with the food.

Emmett looked up in time before we sat down, " Bellie and Eddie you finally came and your nicknames rhyme." Edward looked mad now.

"Emmett how many times have I told you don't call me Eddie." Edward seethed.

"Oh I am so sorry Edwierdo." Emmett was smirking at Edward. He just sat down and I did too. Alice was looking at Edward and me back and forth. What was wrong with her she seemed to notice me looking at her so she looked away and started a conversation.

"Well I didn't know what to get you so I got you both a mushroom ravioli is that ok." Alice asked hesitantly.

Edward beat me to the punch, "Sure Alice as long as we eat before Emmett eats it all." I just cracked a smile.

"So what happened you took quite awhile outside." I blushed but Edward took my hand under the table and gave me a reassuring look. I just smiled Alice seemed to notice this because her grin grew wider.

"Well my lovely cousin we talked and fixed our differences." Edward replied smoothly.

"Oh so now you guys are friends." Alice stated as she looked at Edward.

"Yes, Alice we are do you have a problem with it." Edward replied.

"No. not at all." Alice seemed happy about this but this was very suspicious. Usually she would ask questions non-stop.

"Alice. When we get back home we need to talk about some stuff." I said.

Alice didn't look happy now. Ha I ruined her fun now she has to tell me why she's been all smug and happy and smiley.

"Alice, Emmett, and Bella we should all go it's practically almost eleven p.m and the restaurant will close up pretty soon and if we want to head back to Forks before midnight." Edward said.

"Aww…Eddie I want to eat more." Emmett was hilarious didn't he eat enough already. He basically had plates stacked next to him. Edward shook his head and Emmett frowned. Edward took out the money and paid the bill while everyone else walked back to the car.

We had the same seating arragements but this time I didn't mind.

As I sat down I just replayed what happened today. Edward didn't want to fight, he wanted to be friends, and he is a stupid gentalmen. I sighed and I only earned curious looks from everyone.

Oh shoot Bella shut up. What is wrong with me stupid hormones.

Nobody was speaking you could feel the murmur of the car I didn't know when I fell asleep. The last thing I felt was someone putting his arms around me and I just gave in and got comfortable.

* * *

**Alice POV**

As I was driving back to Forks and I couldn't help but think at how awesome I am. I knew Edward and Bella would be a perfect match. I looked at my mirror to only see Bella sleeping in Edward's arms. He had a smile as he held on to her he looked like he was in love. I looked back at the road because I didn't want to crash but I actually wanted to squeal and scream out loud. I was so happy for my cousin and my sister.

I truly hoped at that moment that I would find my other halve.

I looked at Edward and Bella again and I couldn't help but plan ahead.

So now my plan: (bold means completed)

**A) They need to become friends **

B) Earn trust and become the best of friends. *

C) Edward asks her on a date*

D) Become the perfect couple*

I feel like it's my duty to push them together or faith can do it. I strongly believe it will have the same outcome. I couldn't help but giggle. I turned around to see Edward and Emmett staring at me like I grew a moustache.

"What? can't a girl have fun." I asked.

They simply shrugged. Edward went back to staring at Bella and Emmett took out his psp to play with it.

Kids now in days...

* * *

**Who wants Edward POV! I know I do please review they inspire me!**

**~vanessa~**


	6. Realization

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Realization**

Don't own any Twilight stuff created by the awesome author Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward POV**

" Edward we're here you can let Bella go now." Alice interrupted as I held Bella in my arms.

"Alice what if I don't want to let go?" I threatened. Alice didn't buy it she looked at me expectantly so the only thing I could do was give in.

"can I at least carry her to the guest room?" I asked

" Fine Edward but make sure not to wake her okay." Alice said.

"Fine pixie." She was grinning happily as she got off the car Alice sure has been suspicious since we arrived what is wrong with her. I know that she's planning something but she hides it to well. As I got off the car I couldn't help but notice how right it felt just it hold her. She was light and I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Edward Masen stop staring at my sister!"

"So your sister huh well, I can't help It she's beautiful." I replied dumbly.

Emmett was laughing what the heck is wrong with him, "you like Bella don't ya and more than just for fun."

That hit me hard. I didn't want her just as a simple game I wanted more than that. I wanted to hold and tell her how beautiful she was every single day and tell her that I loved her.

"Edward we know we aren't blind. She's my sister and your my cousin. I know you two like the palm of my hand." Alice whispered as we walked up the stairs.

All I could do was put my best scowl and walk away. How did they know was it so obvious. The house was quite so that meant that Esme and Carlisle were asleep. I couldn't help but feel grateful at how they accepted us into their home and lives.

Alice and Emmett ran upstairs leaving me behind.

As I was reaching the guest room I tried to remember and memorize holding Bella like this. I knew Bella wouldn't let me hold her like that again. I stepped back and put the covers on her. She moved slightly but all I could do was stare, she was too beautiful for her own good. The moonlight hit her face and it made her look like a beautiful goddess. Her hair was shining against the moonlight her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. I wanted to kiss her.

I didn't realize I was walking toward her bed until I started to lean in I wanted to stop but I couldn't ever since I got here I knew she was the one. I just brushed my lips toward her's. Her lips were soft just as I imagined but I felt the same electrical current flow through me when I touch her. I wanted to kiss her but I knew it was wrong so I started walking away but then she said my name.

"Edward." Bella's voice rang through the room. I slowly turned around to face my death sentence but she was asleep. I sighed in relief but if she's asleep why did she say my name.

I turned around to stare at her again she was dreaming of me. When I realized this I felt my heart beat faster and for awhile now,

I had hope that I could finally be with the one I love. My other half i know it was stupid coming from a guy but my parents love was true and real.

I quietly left and went to my room and processed everything that happened to day. I sat in my bed and i looked out the window.

I couldn't believe it I didn't want to come here and right when I arrive I see the most beautiful girl, that changed my prespective in a matter of minutes.

When I first seen her my heart sped up my hands started shaking. I guess it was my luck nobody noticed. When I first seen her I knew she was the one. It was practically love at first site. I never actually believed that existed until I experienced it. Every time I'm with her I fell a spark I feel happy. All I can do now is earn her trust and make her fall for me the way I fell for her and I'm not going down easy. I'm going to put up a fight for her.

* * *

Bella POV

" Bella wake up we need to go shopping hurry up the guys are waiting for us downstairs we only have 30 minutes to get you ready!" Alice screamed right at my left ear.

"Alice 5 more minutes please and shut up also." I mumbled

"No hurry Bella." She was pulling me out of my bed now.

"Alice I'm up you can leave now I need a shower." I replied

"Fine 5 minutes. Hurry." I walked in the shower and started thinking about my dream last night. I felt someones lips. They felt soft and I loved it. It felt magical I felt complete. To bad it was only a dream. I was in the process of washing my hair with my favorite shampoo when suddenly Alice banged on my door.

"Bella get out times up." Already that was fast.

When I got out Alice started attacking me with combs and makeup but she seemed happier what was going on.

"Alice what is going on you look happier." She seemed to think about but she decided to tell me.

"Bella I don't know I just have a feeling that I am going to meet someone." Okay?

"Alice how do you know I mean you can't see the future, can you?" I asked. Alice has always been able to predict the future which is wierd.

"Bella you know I can't but I always have a feeling before something happens I don't know how to explain it I just feel it." She feels something's going to happen wow.

"Bella lets go hurry we need to go shopping."

"Alice can I just stay here I don't want to go please." I begged, as I got down on my knees.

"Alice, Please have mercy!" I shouted.

"No now lets go." This sucks. She pulled me out the door and we ran downstairs. Emmett and Edward were watching cartoons.

"You guys are so mature." I said sarcastically.

Emmett turned around and replied, "I know right that's what I tell Edward when I watch cartoons but he doesn't want to watch." I started laughing that was funny.

"Em don't you see she was using sarcasm she didn't literally mean it!" he seemed to think about when he finally understood.

" Bella your mean I love cartoons tell me what else is their to do besides eating in the morning tell me." He looked passionate about this which made laugh hard.

" Bella, Edward, Emmett, no time to argue and laugh we got some shopping to do." Alice said as she stood by the door entrance.

I walked out and Edward and Emmett followed behind me.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Want to know what happens? Well, review?**

**~vanessa~**


	7. love come back to me

**Bella POV**

Alice knows I hate shopping and she only does it to embarrass me I just know it.

"guys I have a question, who took me to the guest room."

"Well it was my dear cousin Edwardo." Alice replied

" Edwardo?" I asked.

" Alice I am not Edwardo I have a name and it's Edward!" Edward looked mad not really furious but mad which made everything funny. Then I realized he carried me.

"What Alice how could you do this to me!" My voice went an octave higher.

" nonsense Bella you guys are friends now aren't' you?" She had me there.

" Yes-oh and Alice I know your planning something about me so you better tell right now.!" She looked scared because she knows she got caught.

" uh nothing what makes you think so."

"Alice I am not dumb."

"I didn't say you were Bella." She looked innocent. To innocent what is she planning.

" Edward, Emmett lets go people." Dang it now she called them I will figure it out sooner or later. We all got in the car and waited till our arrival at Seattle.

* * *

In The car: (Alice and Emmett are in the front and Bella and Edward are in the back again)

"Alice, does Bella like any body at school?" What how could Emmett ask that question.

"Emmett why don't you ask me!"

"Gosh bells because you wouldn't answer me and Edward would never ask." So Edward huh.

"Emmett what is your problem I never told you to ask anything." Edward looked mad.

"Emmett Bella doesn't after Jake she doesn't look for any one she might like." Alice replied.

"Alice why did you tell him thought you were my friend." I said.

"Bella what is the problem I thought we were all friends." She was right, as always.

"fine pixie." Then it got silent but Emmett started asking me stupid and embarrasing one such as

'who would I kiss if I had too, what color of underwear I was wearing, if I would cheat on test.' They were honestly annoying.

"Bella are you ok you kind of zoned out?" Edward asked.

"Errr…what." I blushed.

"She is Edward your just charming her with the family charm." Alice answered.

Stupid pixie I don't get her first she tells him to back off and now she tells him this. Edward was smirking now which made me get mad again stupid, cocky, jerk.

When he realized I got angry his smile got wider. I just turned away and give him the silent treatment.

So he came closer to whisper in my ear, " Bella I am so sorry I was just happy that you don't hate me as much anymore." This made my back shiver with pleasure stupid Masen.

I just turned around to only be stunned by his beautiful green eyes.

"Edward it's ok my bad." I replied.

He just grinned and turned around to look out the window I did to I looked at Alice and Emmett and they we grinning. What the Heck!

* * *

At the Mall.

"Yay finally hot chicks here I come!" Emmett looked hilarious and stupid shouting the parking lot but I was quite a scene. People were staring at him which was funny.

"Alice call me when your done because I'm gonna be looking for girls." With that said he left and ran in the mall. I was just giggling when Edward started laughing. His laugh was like music it was beautiful. Then he turned around to look at me and we just stared at each other for what seemed and eternity until Alice interrupted.

"Come on guys the it's time for shopping." I just blushed and Alice linked her arm with mines and took me along with her. I just followed along.

"Alice please can I do something else." Edward was laughing behind us why did he go with Emmett?

"Edward why aren't you with Emmett looking for hot girls." I asked.

"well Bella maybe because I might already have my eyes on someone." What who, who is she, I bet she's anorexic, or fat, or geeky, or a whore. What do I care what is wrong with me I shouldn't care this is Edward Masen a Player.

"oh erm good for you so your just going to follow along?"

"Well I believe I am is there a problem." He looked suspicious for some reason.

"No not at all." I walked with Alice and we went from store to store for hours this was boring and lame. My feet ached.

"Alice are we done yet?" I was whining now but this was torture I just wanted to got home and read Wuthering Heights.

"Bella no we aren't even half way and hold up I need to check something. I was standing there until I felt someone lean there chin on my left shoulder I just stiffened.

"Bella do you wanna ditch we could go eat something while we wait for Alice to finish." I nodded my head so we started walking to the restaurants, in the mall.

"This was finally a reasonable request you are officially me hero now."I said

"Why thank you but I don't think of myself as a hero." He replied thoughtfully.

I looked up astonished. What did he categorize himself as.

"Oh really so what are you?" I asked.

"More like the bad guy." What how could he think of himself that way he's nice and kind and beautiful.

"Edward I don't believe that." I mumbled to myself, but he heard.

"Really why?" He asked. He was obviously curious.

"Because Edward I don't believe anyone is, deep down inside everyone is good. Even if they don't believe they can. I think it's possible if you want too."

"interesting point." He replied.

"So what would my beautiful girlfriend want to eat." I just blushed and looked away.

"well how about Starbucks I'm not hungry." He just grinned and said, "whatever you want."

When we got there I could smell the strong coffee. I couldn't live without it, it was like my guilty pleasure.

"So what would you want Bella?" Edward asked.

"A tall caramel frappuchino."

When we got to the counter there was Mike from school I just cringed away behind Edward but Mike noticed.

"Hi Bella what would you like to order." Edward stepped forward and put his arm around my waist I instantly felt comforted.

"Well my girlfriend and I would like two tall caramel frappuchinos thank you." Mike looked mad when he said girlfriend. Ha!now he might just leave me alone. Mike stared at me and Edwards grip just got tighter on me.

Edward paid and walked with me to a table to wait.

"so Bella how do you know him?" He cocked an eyebrow he looked kind of mad.

"well he goes to my school and he's been wanting me to go out with him since I arrived." He relaxed and I just laughed

"What?" He asked.

"well admit it you got jealous." Edward Masen blushed.

"No I'm not."

"yes you even blushed." I taunted.

"ya whatever." Soon Mike called our order well actually me but Edward stood up to retrieve out frappuchinos. As Edward made his way he started laughing.

"what's so funny Edward?" I asked.

"Well I don't think he understands but here." he handed me a piece of paper that had words and numbers on it I read it and I gasped in horror.

_Hey Bella I like how your looking today call me _

_Yours truly, Mike._

_337-9536_

Edward thought this was comical he started laughing and I just blushed and threw the paper away. He grinned and we sat at an empty table in the mall.

"So Bella I see you didn't want his number why?" His eyes were full of curiosity and I answered without knowing.

"Because his a total creep and I don't like him." He took my hand in his and said, "Bella you have to know I don't like Mike either so don't go for him I am telling you this as a friend but you shouldn't always stay alone because of Jacob go out with people live your life." His eyes were full of sincerity he was a true friend.

"Thank you Edward but right now I am going to focus in other things like trying to do what I want and try to forget Jacob." He was soothing my hand which felt good but then we heard shouting. I turned around to see what was happening and I seen Emmett trying to clean up a girls clothes. She was soaked in water. She was a blonde tall beautiful with beautiful deep blue eyes she was gorgeous.

Edward signed and I turned around to look at him. He responded before I could ask.

"Emmett and I used to dropped something on girls clothes on purpose to get their attention then they would fall for us but I guess it didn't work this time." I turned around to see the girl shouting profanities to Emmett I felt bad for him he was really nice but he should of just tried a different approach.

Edward started walking toward him and I followed behind them but then blonde slapped Emmett across the face and walked away. I was stunned, he was rejected.

Emmett sat down in the chair he looked sad we went up to him and Edward started to talk to him.

"Em why did you do that?" He asked.

"Edward I love her haven't you experienced love at first site I felt that way Edward I did but she hates me." Poor Emmett his heart just got broken.

"Emmett I understand you but you know what, don't give up." Edward replied. I thought it was very sweet he truly cared for his brother. I wanted to smile but I couldn't I felt a tug in my chest I just had an urge to cry but I didn't know why.

Emmett grinned he seemed a bit cheered up.

"Okay thanks Edward but I need to find her and apologize, will you help me?" Edward grinned and they high fived.

"sure thing lets go would you come along Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Edward took my hand and we ran the opposite side from Emmett.

We ran and looked in every store. Edward decided that out best chance was the parking lot. When we reached it I spotted her hugging a tall blonde. He was handsome with blue eyes like her. It was an intimate embrace. I stopped and pointed toward them Edward glanced that way and so did Emmett. He looked devastated and furious i thought he was going to hit the guy but, he simply walked away. That seemed to hurt ran toward him and he gave him a tight hug.

"Emmett it's going to be okay." I heard him say.

"No it's not I love her I love Rosalie, Edward I do! But she's with him!! You know what lets go." So her name is Rosalie and poor Emmett I know how it feels to loose someone you love to someone else. So I ran toward him.

"Emmett I-I know how it feels but you know what she missed out. I'm sure that if she's with that guy you can find someone better. I mean Jacob left me and he cheated me. You shouldn't feel bad Emmett you're a great guy."He looked at me and grin but it didn't reach he's eyes.

"thanks Bells your really something." He walked toward the car I started to follow along but Emmett grasped my wrist and I whirled around. He was smiling at me. He had a strong emotion across his face.

"Thank you Bella you don't know how much that means to me." His face was full of gratitude.

"Edward it was nothing. Emmett just doesn't deserve to suffer."

"Either way, thanks."

He took out his cell phone and called Alice he explained everything and soon Alice was running out of the mall with about 20 bags that was comical. A pixie running full speed with heels and 20 bags was pretty funny. I can't even walk with flats correctly. She's good. We all got in the car without a word and we were off back to Forks.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. She see's the light

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Hi everyone I'm a bit disappointed I don't really get any reviews and it frustrates me why? am I doing something wrong I write because I love to but I like people to critique my writing but not many people review. Please review. I want to thank Bella215, VioletteRose, and Angel4057, CoCandyNguyen, Sprinter1 and cutepoisen for reviewing I only got 6 reviews I was really expecting more because I dedicated time to that chapter but here is the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE**

**I don't own any Twilight based stuff it was all created by the awesome Stephanie Meyer. Peace everyone.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Our way home was quite and depressing. Now I preferred Emmett's ridiculous questions.

I mean that blonde was beautiful and if he fell in love with her I totally understand. She was very beautiful. Poor Emmett.

**

* * *

**

When we arrived home everyone got off the car but it wasn't loud or fun. Emmett was the only one to quickly get off and run into the house. Edward noticed and he followed Emmett inside. Edward really cares for his family I guess I understand how they love him.

I guess it was now me and Alice.

Alice seemed to notice so we both carried the bags and went inside.

We went to her room but, she locked the door. weird.

She jumped to the bed and patted the empty space next to her bed for me to sit so I did.

"Bella I know this weird the whole locking the door thing but I need to tell you something."

"O….k what Alice?" What could be so important.

" Bella when you and Edward left and by the way you need to tell me how everything went but something really important happened to me!" What could have happened to her she had some sort of twinkle in her eyes.

" you won a free shopping spree?" She started to laugh but what else could have been so important during this time.

" No silly but I met the guy of my life." What!!

" you're kidding me right how do you know."

"Because when I seen his eyes from the first time, his beautiful blue eyes it was basically just me and him. It was like time didn't pass it appeared to be frozen it was magical." She had a dreamy look, she looked like she was in la, la land.

Ridiculous right I mean? How does that happen. Seriously.

" Alice and you say I read to many books." She looked furious now.

"Bella how can you even say that, you of all people I mean your in love right?"

Stupid pixie she was always right.

"Yes I am in love but that didn't happen to me?" Why.

"Bella maybe it's because you aren't in love you just liked him because he was your long time crush." Ya right.

"No I love him!"

"Ya right."

"I do."

"No you don't."

"yes."

"Bella you're really stubborn but I am always right an you know that." I didn't know what to say she just smirked and skipped downstairs.

What if she was right. I was never in love now I could probable move on.

Maybe I could. "Bella?" Ugh… it had to be him.

"yes?" I raised my eyebrow as I spoke he was just smirking. Dumb hot Edward no…. what shut up!!!

"Well I am very sorry to interrupt you Bella but it's time to eat. Esme's waiting and we don't want her to wait right?"

"Ya I guess you go ahead I'll be there in a few minutes." I Really need to think maybe I'm not in love and it was just because of my crush. Ugh….this is so confusing.

I felt him staring at me….. why doesn't he just leave.

"Edward why are you still here?" He just came and sat down next to me. I was aware that I felt that same electricity. Why was I so aware of him.

"well I was going to leave but, I seen that your thinking very hard about something what are you thinking, I really want to know." I wasn't going to respond but his green eyes somehow hypnotized me. I responded without even knowing.

"well Alice got me thinking what if I was never really in love with Jacob." He just stared at me he took my hand in his and I felt pleasure. He looked at me his eyes were full of sincerity and I think I saw a hint happiness for some reason maybe I'm wrong.

"well Bella if you aren't sure about it maybe Alice is right. You know you should give someone else a chance maybe you might find the guy of your life. Who knows." He gave me his crooked grin and walked out.

What if they are right maybe I don't even love him and I could possibly give someone else a chance. Then I might find my other half.

They were right I should give myself a chance instead of holding on to Jacob. Buy I still think I need to prove Jake that I don't need him and it will be with Edward's help. Whether he likes it or not.

**

* * *

**

**HI people please review oh and here's a heads up they go to school the next day it's there Senior year and there will be quite a few surprises like Rosalie's appearance and a bunch of girls throwing themselves at Edward. Lol. Sorry it was short but THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER THE CHAPTER. THAT'S A REASON IT'S KINDA SHORT SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. TELL THE OTHERS TO REVIEW.**

**-Vanessa-**


	9. Yes they aren't Taken

**__**

_Chapter dedicated to Angel4057_

**_Love Sucks Why Me! _**

**_Don't own any Twilight, you should all be grateful for that or I would have kept Edward for myself._**

* * *

**_Previously: They were right I should give myself a chance instead of holding on to Jacob. Buy I still think I need to prove Jake that I don't need him and it will be with Edward's help. Whether he likes it or not._**

**Bella POV.**

Yes that's what I'll do Jacob is the past, now it's time for me to look for someone I really love. For someone that I could be with for the rest of my life. That's what I'll do.

I got out of the room I was making my down the stairs but when I was in the last step I had to loose my balance. I was getting ready for the impact so I closed my eyes but I felt that suddenly felt the same electric current going through my body so I new it was Edward. I opened my eyes to see that I was correct. Edward holding me. All I could do was stare. Why can't I snap out of it. Bella listen snap out of it! I can't his eyes are so beautiful so…

"Bella are you ok you were about to fall again." Then he started laughing and it sounded like music to my ears. I just blushed pink and answered him., "Well yes thanks to you." I realized he was still holding me but, it felt so right. okay I have to make him let go. This is wrong.

But why do I suddenly feel like I really like him and then hate him. No don't think about it just forget it.

"Edward you can let go now." He suddenly realized he was still holding so he blushed and let go. Wait a sec. Did Edward Masen just blush again.

"Edward did you just blush and not just blush but I mean again!" He simply looked away.

"No I wasn't I don't blush. What makes you think that way?" He turned around but now he was smirking, stupid actor.

"Well because, because. I don't know you answer me." I replied.

"No you answer me."

"No you answer me."

"no you…" Edward was interrupted by Alice

"People calm down I know you like each other but that isn't a reason to fight." She was smiling now and we she seen me looking she smirked at me. Why? That is always my same question she's so secretive. But I'm not going to stress over it.

I walked into the dinning room Carlisle and Esme were already sitting down so I took a seat. Alice sat next to me and Edward sat on the other side he was staring at me with a smile forming along his lips. This made me blush so looked away. I realized Emmett wasn't here so I wondered if it was because of that Rosalie.

Esme answered my question, " well everyone Emmett said he didn't want to eat because he wasn't hungry so we are going to eat without him if that's ok."

Everyone just gave a nod so did I.

Esme simply smiled and we all started eating without Emmett. Everyone was quite you could only hear the scraping of forks. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well Bella are you staying, tomorrow it's your first day of school so I would imagine that you will stay here with us so that you and Alice can go together am I right." I didn't even think about it but it would be great to start school together.

"Well only if Alice want's me to stay." Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Bella how could I not want you here you're my best friend like my sister so you are staying." I nodded and kept eating. I didn't know why but I had an urge to look at Edward. Why? don't ask me I just did. So I looked and he was staring at the window he had some sort of sad look his eyes were off somewhere far away. I wanted to comfort him. But then he looked straight at me and gave me a half smile but it somehow didn't reach his eyes. I just gave him a smile and started eating again.

Why is he sad he shouldn't be sad. When we were done eating I called Charlie and he said it was fine for me to stay over so I stayed with Alice and we talked about her boy.

"Bella he had the most beautiful eyes he was tall, handsome, built, and did I say handsome."

"Alice do you even know if you'll ever see him again?"

"no I don't but, I have a feeling I'll see him pretty soon oh and what did you and Edward talk about when you guys ditched me?" Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"nothing just spoke." This wasn't enough.

"Like what."

"well about…nothing that concerns you."

"Uhu- okay let's go to sleep tomorrow is a big day." What she simply let it go this is not Alice maybe she is in love. Oh well at least she doesn't bother me with that.

* * *

"Bella wake up time for school senior year here we come!" the pixie was jumping on my bed. Ugh no school.

"No Alice no school."

"Yes hurry you don't want me give you heels do you?" What heels no!

"OK ok ok I'm up!"

"Very good go take a shower so I can get you ready I already took a shower Bellz so go ahead." Why was she always a morning person and not me.

I got in the shower and used my strawberry shampoo. Since I've stayed with Alice since like forever I have an extra shampoo here and clothes for me. When I was ready I got out and Alice had put a pair of Jeans, a blue tank top, and a jean jacket. She even chose converse for me to wear. Yes! This is definitely my day. I changed and waited for Alice soon she came in and attacked my with make up hair dryers and a straighter. This is torture why me I should be sleeping. Then she put some earrings on me. Yes finally she took for ever. She was singing to herself she was as always very beautiful but she had a different kind of shine in herself that made her more beautiful. I was to entertained watching her that I didn't notice that she put a mirror in front of my face.

I just smiled I liked this me she had natural makeup and my hair long was was straight and nice. This was definitely nothing like Lauran and Jessica and plus I had to admit I looked good. I gave Alice a nod and she grinned. We both walked downstairs to see Emmett and Edward waiting.

"what took so long?" Edward looked kind of mad he looked up and grinned. I just turned around. Maybe he's staring at Alice, I thought.

" Well guys ladies always take long if they want to be beautiful." Alice huffed.

"I see." Edward replied.

As we walked out Edward ran toward a Volvo and Emmett ran toward a hummer. Alice ran toward her car. When did Emmett and Edward get their car. I was making my way toward Alice's car when she stopped me.

"Bella you can't come with me aren't you and Edward pretending?" What did that have to do with this.

"Yes."

"Then you need to go with Edward to school." I turned around and Edward was waiting outside for me smirking at me. Why me god why me but I know I need to prove Jacob wrong so might as well. As walked toward his car I was about to open my door when Edward was next to me and he stopped me.

"what type of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend open her door." He whispered next to my ear and it brought me shivers. Why does he always give me these type of reactions. Why?

He opened my door and I sat in while he went back around and got in. He started driving and so did Alice, and Emmett. But then I seen Edward wink at them and he started driving fast. Holy crap!

"Edward slow down!" He turned around to look at me and he grinned.

"Why Bella? we're racing and I don't like to loose." He was concentrated on the road.

I turned around and Alice and Emmett were trying to beat us to the punch. Oh god help me Please don't crash please don't crash. I started chanting I decided to look again but this time Alice got in front and started driving ahead which made Edward slow down but then Emmett got ahead and he was soon next to us He was laughing like a manic. Oh no god please don't crash. Edward snickered and started driving faster so I just closed my eyes.

I heard honking behind us I looked and there was a cherry red convertible. I didn't know a lot about cars but this car was fabulous.

Soon the car was ahead of us I couldn't see who it was because the windows were darkly tinted. It beat Edward, Alice, and Emmett to school. When we arrived the red convertible parked in first, then it was the pixie, then Edward, and lastly Emmett. I got off at the same time as Alice and Edward. Emmett came running to us and I really wanted to know who beat us then she came out and him.

What! How did they get here why are they here. They both turned around to look at us and they grinned but as soon as Rosalie seen Emmett she glared and walked off. Wow she's rude. The boy came up to us he didn't look mad he looked nervous. Were we that intimidating? I turned around to see Emmett glaring and Alice grinning so widely it hurt my face. What was Alice smiling about.

" Hi my name Is Jasper Hale that was a nice race." He had a southern accent. He was tall, blond hair, with blue eyes. Wait! Blue eyes no it can't be the one Alice talks about he's with the blond girl!

"Hi I'm Edward Masen, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan, my cousin Alice Cullen and my brother Emmett Masen." Did he just say his girlfriend I need some time to get used to that, so I just blushed and waved.

"Well nice knowing you I will go to get my schedule now see you later." He waved and walked off toward the office.

"No! why is he here." Emmett looked furious, Edward interrupted him before he got even more mad.

"Emmett don't mind him you can prove Rosalie you love her think of it as that way."

Alice looked confused, "wait how do you guys know him?" Edward sighed and answered her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well remember the girl from the mall that's her and that's his guy." She looked shocked, sad, angry, mad, betrayed, furious.

"Oh well umm let's go get our schedule." I interrupted. They walked ahead to the office and I stayed behind with Alice

"Alice is that the guy." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "Yes it him how could I have not seen this coming why me Bella I was happy." her voice broke.

"Alice everything happens for a reason you know what let's go this is senior year and no one is going to ruin it." She nodded so we walked in the office to get our schedule Edward and Emmett were waiting in front of the school's office for us.

When we walked in Jasper and Rosalie were talking to Mrs. Cope. For first time I heard Rosalie's voice it was beautiful like harmony.

"Well this is me and brother Jasper Hale we're twins and we are here to get our schedule." What! They're related I turned to look at Alice and Emmett they were as stunned as I was. Wow so Emmett suffered for no reason. Nice. Both started grinning so this got my mood back together.

Mrs. Cope gave them their schedule and they walked off. Interesting we were wrong. Edward was smiling he walked up to Mrs. Cope and asked for our schedules she looked distracted as Edward dazzled her.

She gave it to him soon we were looking at our schedules. Alice and I only had half our classes together and the same with Emmett, but I had all my classes with Edward.

"Well girlfriend I guess we have all our classes the same. Isn't that great." He was smiling I couldn't help but grin again.

"why yes boyfriend." he grinned and we made our way out. The school was much more populated. All I hoped for was to not see Tanya or Lauran or Jessica.

"Well Bella we haven't discussed rules for our pretend relationship so I guess one rule is that we hold hands, hug, but if you want to kissing then it's okay with me." That was reasonable nothing bad.

"Okay but no kissing." he grinned and took my hand. It was soft and smooth I really liked holding it. But I shouldn't no Bella you shouldn't.

"So Bella I guess you are going to take me to our classes right I don't want to get lost."

"who can actually get lost here it's very easy."

"really?"

"yes"

"Okay Bella did you make your decision with the whole Jacob thing? I don't mean to pry but I'm curious." He looked anxious. Why not tell him his nice and his helping me.

"yes I actually did and I found out that there is a possibility that I probably was never in love with him in the first place so decided to give myself a chance." He started grinning he looked happy?

"well Bella I'm happy that you made you decision a very beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying over someone that isn't even worth it. "I just nodded and blushed. He started laughing and I got distracted again.

"Bella you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself you have a beautiful blush." I looked somewhere else and when I turned around I to see one of the whores of the school coming our way. Oh no we had to get away from here.

"Edward let's go hurry." I started tugging on his hand but he wouldn't budge he looked worried.

"why?"

"Lauran is coming lets go please." but it was to late I heard the annoying voice again. Edward put his hand around my waist protectively and I gladly let him hold me.

"hi Bella I see you showed up again." Lauren said with her fake sweet voice.

"well yes you didn't think the I would show up again? Perhaps I don't want my throne taken." Edward looked surprised I just grinned.

" stupid bitch you know you cheated."

"Like I did I won because people think I'm better thank you." I replied.

"Right whatever your just jealous that I'm prettier than you your so ugly that Jacob dumped you for Tanya." I felt my legs go weak she's right I don't even know why I was queen in the first place i was pathectic..

"Lural right?"Edward stepped ahead.

"It's Lauran." She replied.

"Okay Lora no one will ever speak to her that way." Edward said.

"Oh who are you, you know you can dump her and come with me I'm way better than her." Edward looked furious.

"You think your better than her, well you know what Lara-"

"It's Lauren." She interrupted.

"Ya whatever Lana, She has a natural beauty she loser like you so back off your just freaking jealous of her because she beautiful, smart, and talented. You aren't. I'm here for her and no one is going to mess with her." Lauren looked surprised she didn't have a proper response so she just "warned us". Ooh scary.

"Bella you won't be in charge anymore so beware" As soon as she left I started laughing she's dumb. Edward looked curious.

"you're the school queen?"

"I didn't choose to be, everyone just voted for me last spring."He looked thoughtful now.

"how come you never told me?"

"What was there to tell?"

"That you were popular."

"Edward Masen you don't know many things about me." He looked curious like he wanted to find out every single thing about me, every emotion, every thought, and every feeling. I just grinned and pulled his hand toward our first class.

_****__

* * *

_

**Hi everyone I promised Angel4057 a long chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you ANGEL4057.**

**And I want to thank sprinter1, VioletteRose, and Bella215.**

**Thanks for those who have added me to their story alerts.**

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT PLEASE. REVIEW**


	10. 1 to 0

_**Hi Did you like my last chapter. I know I'm Sorry for my spelling mistakes I just try to finish because my time in the **__**computer is very limited**__**. Sorry.**_

_**I want to Thank my special followers Angel4027, Bella215, VioletteRose, sprinter1 and cutepoisen. Your reviews mean a lot. I want to make a special shout out to those who read my story and add me to their alerts. **_

_**Thanks. **_

_**So here is my next chapter.**_

_**I don't own any of this Stephanie Meyer does. Awww. That sucks so she has all the credit. I wish I had Created Edward Cullen. She beat me.**_

_**(24 days till New Moon Yay!!!!!!!)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Bella POV**

I took his hand and pulled him toward our first period class I still can't believe we have the same classes was it luck or something? Oh, well I guess I will never know. We went English Literature. One of my favorite classes I really enjoy reading and writing. As we soon as we got in people stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at us. I just blushed and pulled Edward toward the back of the classroom. I sat down and Edward sat next to me. Everyone kept staring so I guess it was my responsibility to set it right. How they believed I should. I stood up and everyone just sat down and waited for my speech.

"Hi every I know many of you think I did something bad which caused my relationship with Jacob to end. Jacob Black was the one that ended the 'best cute couple in Forks High' so I didn't he did. During my break I Met someone a million times better and his name is Edward Masen. That's all I have to say so now you can do what you were doing before." Everyone turned around and started talking again.

"Bella why did you do that." He looked curious I'm sure I don't look like the speech type.

"Well um… since I became and I quote 'school queen' everyone thinks I should somehow be the one to tell them what to do but I feel uncomfortable that's so not me." He just stared at his curiosity was very noticeable now.

"don't you like it I mean most people I used to know loved that for some reason but, you don't why?"

"well I hate attention but they somehow think that I can destroy Lauran, Jessica, and Tanya my rivalries ." It sounded weird coming from me.

" I guess that's why they chose me in the first place."

He stared at me now he seemed to be thinking very deeply then he smiled, "no I don't think that's why, you're a very good person and you deserve to be treated like a queen, and beside's your beautiful like a one so you deserve, it your highness." He took my hand and kissed it which made me blush I just looked away. I felt happy and I don't know I felt complete once again.

The teacher came in to my relief and started the class I tried to pay attention but I couldn't it was hard with Edward here. I looked at him and he seemed stressed and frustrated for some reason. Was it because of me. I continued to stare at him then he looked up and our eyes met I didn't speak and he didn't either it was like we were in our own little world. His eyes were so beautiful , he was so handsome. It was like time didn't even exist. I didn't even realize the bell rang.

I silently got up and gathered my books Edward patiently waited for me.

As soon as we walked out everyone else in the hall started at us Edward just took my hand and I blushed. Everyone in the hall started waving and saying hi and asking me as to how my summer went. When I was done talking to them Edward had an awed face I just shook my head and blushed. He simply grinned and took my hand. I gratefully took it. That was how the rest of the day went soon it was lunch.

Edward and I walked to the cafeteria silently. He put his hand around my waist I just looked up to him and smiled. I decided to peak around the cafeteria and everyone was obviously staring at us . I turned around and buried my head in Edward's chest he pulled me toward him tighter I instantly felt calm. He took a tray of food and we walked to the table were Alice and Emmett were both waiting.

They were both grinning again. Oh my god what is with that. I sat down and so did Edward.

"So Eddie boy how he did your day go." Emmett wagged his eyebrows at him, Edward just glared.

"Emmett it's Edward and it was quite eventful." He turned to stare at me so I just blushed and looked away.

Alice grinned and looked at Edward and said, " so you found out Bella's the school queen how do you feel about it?" Alice was waiting for his response but before he could talk Emmett spoke first, " You're the school queen!." It was loud everyone within a mile of radius could of heard that. I blushed and looked away again.

Alice grinned, "why yes isn't that great this is the popular table which is only us but since your family your also popular." Emmett continued to stare at me I just looked down.

"Is that why everyone is starting at me now?" Emmett looked confused

"Yes Emmett." I replied and laughed Edward looked curious.

"what's so funny," he asked

"It's just that Emmett is so clueless sometimes it's funny." Edward laughed we were all laughing until we heard screaming.

I turned around to see Rosalie and Tanya arguing. Jessica and Lauran were laughing at her. Now that I looked I seen Rosalie's hair and outfit was ruined an I met really ruined. She had food all over her. I got mad Tanya and them had no right I just turned around and signaled Alice. She new so we stood up and started walking away from the table.

Edward suddenly pulled my hand, "were do you think your going!" I just winked and said, "to do my job." He looked stunned and he let go. I started walking and Alice came next me we started walking toward Tanya. Everyone was silent I knew they were watching. Rosalie and Tanya were arguing very loudly that they didn't hear our arrival. I walked behind Tanya and tapped her shoulder. She was about to shout but when she turned around and seen me she looked furious. I couldn't help but laugh and Alice did too. Jessica and Lauran were now silent I just beamed in their response.

"well, well Tanya what are you doing." she god mad and screamed at me.

"you shut up and leave if you don't want me to hit you!" Rosalie walked to our side with Alice and I. I just turned around and laughed so did Alice and Rosalie. Then I felt the anger rise up. I remembered all the lies, the suffering they caused me, the pathetic way I felt because of her and Jacob I just looked back at her and smiled. I turned around to look at everyone else in the cafateria and shouted out.

"did you all hear that she started it!" Everyone else nodded and I looked back at her.

"Tanya you shut up or my fist is going to end up in you face!" I heard oohhs. She looked furious.

"you, you whore!"

"look who's talking the one that took my boyfriend." Everyone started laughing at them and so did I. I heard Emmett and Edward laughing I turned around and indeed they were. I just cracked a smile at them and I turned around to look back at Tanya Denali. She looked red like she was about to blow up with embarrassment. I just grinned and started walking away. Alice and Rosalie were following behind then I heard Tanya's heels running toward me Edward started running toward me. I have slow reflexes but this time I turned around and quickly bent down. Tanya missed. I don't know how but everything suddenly seemed like slow motion. I could see Tanya move slowly and everything else to. I don't know how but I took my leg out and she tripped on her heels. I stood up in time to see her stumble forward.

What made it worse was that she fell into the garbage can head first. I just stared stunned how did I ever do that. Edward reached me and put his hand around my waist Emmett ran toward us too. Everyone was trying to hold their laughter including myself. I talked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"let's go I don't want to be in here I just lost my appetite." Everyone grinned we walked out toward the parking lot. Emmett was grinning as soon as we got outside.

"first I find out you're the queen and then you kick ass that was freaken awesome!" Emmett was shouting and then he ran toward me and put me on his shoulder I started screaming for him to put me down but he wouldn't" Edward took charge. "Em let her down or I will tell." Tell what I was curious then he quickly put me down. Alice was squealing now, "Oh My gosh Bella it was the best thing I've ever seen you do!" She was jumping and laughing I started laughing to. Then I noticed Rosalie was still with us. As soon as I stopped laughing so did everyone else.

Rosalie looked shy and timid. Wonder why.

"listen Bella I want to thank you for that no one's ever done that for me I hope we can be friends." She came up to me and gave me a hug then she left. I was stunned wow. I guess I have a new friend. I stayed there for a few minutes then the bell rang and we walked back to our last class.

Now I can imagine the gossip but I can also imagine the revenge Tanya will plot and I don't think it will be pretty.

Edward took my hand and we walked to our class. When we got in nobody was in the class. Edward looked happy and fascinated now. Wait was that right.

"Bella that was great I can't believe you defended yourself like that it was the best thing I seen." I just blushed.

"ya right your just doing it to make me feel better." He nodded and he took my hand.

"Bella your great and it was the best thing I've seen someone do. Especially coming from you." He looked sincere and honest I just smiled and clutched his hand tighter. He is so nice. He makes me feel good about myself.

We were sitting down that I didn't notice Jacob come up to us. He looked furious, livid.

"Bella what the hell was that for. Your a total ugly fat ass how can you do that to her is it because you jealous, that I left you for her, because she's a thousand times better than you! Why!" I couldn't respond what was I thinking. I am a fat ass and ugly…. I'm bad. I instantly felt bad why did I do that I can't compete with Tanya.

"Black get away from her this instant if you don't want me to beat you to hell!" Edward was mad his beautiful features looked angry. He was defending me I couldn't help but notice that he looked even better. What no. Hello Bella! You are in a bad situation think right!"

"Ya right you can't do anything pretty face besides showing your face."

Edward was trembling with anger. He stood up so fast that I didn't notice he hit Jacob in the face. Jacob was stunned as well then he fell. That's when I noticed that basically everyone in the whole school was trying to fit in the little classroom. I took Edward's hand and made him look at me. He looked mad when he felt me turn him around. When he seen it was me his face softened and he put his hands down.

I pulled him hand and tried to walk out through the crowd. As soon as we walked out I started running and he ran behind me. I stopped as soon as I reached his car.

"Edward give me the keys we are going somewhere." He looked hesitant but he gave them to me. We got in and we were now on the road. I started driving I didn't know were but I had to go far. For the first time I was driving fast. But I didn't care at that time. Soon we were out of Forks. I stopped in the middle of nowhere I looked at Edward he looked mad he was holding his fists tightly. Then I seen his knuckles were bleeding.

No wonder he knocked Jacob out he hit with everything in him.

I took his hand and I soothed it. I looked up at him and his face softened. He looked at me adoringly. Why?

"Edward I want to thank you for defending me but I think I deserved it, I should of never…." But he put his finger on lips and he caressed my face and instantly relaxed in his hands.

"Bella you deserve for everyone to defend you. You don't deserve to be treated like that and don't ever doubt it Bella your one of the most selfless, beautiful, smart, and perfect girl I met." It wasn't true so I started to cry.

"Edward that's what you think." He looked mad now.

"Bella listen you're a million times better than anyone I know."

"No Edward your lying."

"Bella look at me I'm not." His eyes were full of sincerity they were honest but it wasn't true I'm pathetic.

"Edward you know it's not true so stop lying."

"Bella what can I do to make you understand." He laughed a frustrated laugh.

I just laughed with tears in my eyes. He quickly removed my tears and pulled me into a hug. I gladly lent in. He was caressing my hair. It was soothing and I loved it. I put my arms around his neck and I calmed down. It felt right. Oh no this is wrong! No but it's a friend type hug his helping me. It's nothing bad.

I don't know how long we stayed their but it felt right an I had hope that everything would change I would find myself again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**So do you like it please review so. I wanted to do this.**_

_**Bella and Edward 1 and Tanya and Jacob 0.**_

_**Yay please review it means a lot me. Oh and Angel4027 if you reading thank you keep inspiring me to keep on writing you help me when you think you don't k.**_

_**Shhhh. BELLA DOESN'T KNOW THIS BUT SHE IS SLOWELY FALLING FOR EDWARD YAY. ISN'T THAT GREAT!?!**_

_**Review**_

_**-Vanessa-**_


	11. Confessions

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Confessions**

**First I would like to thank everyone that's updated especially my loyal followers Bella215, Angel4027, VioletteRose, sprinter1 and cutepoisen. If I didn't mention you remind me. So I can add you in this list k.**

**I also want to thank those who have added me to their story alert or favorites thank you. **

**Sorry I haven't been able to update soon I've been really busy I'm truly sorry.**

**Oh and I don't own this.**

**I have people some questions for those that review.**

**What do you like about Twilight?**

**Answer please and here is my new chapter.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

**Being with Edward was comforting and I loved it. **

**But it was time to say something. I took a deep breath before I let go. When I let go he had a sort of confused look ,I just grinned and said, "thank you, you consoling me means a lot to me especially coming from you." His expression changed he looked happy.**

"**well thank you, but now that you gave me a chance to be your friend it changes everything." Hmm yes it does.**

"**so that means that we are now friends, I mean like best buddies right." Did he actually want to be my friend.**

**He grinned and nodded, "of course why wouldn't I you're a very great person that doesn't see herself clearly." He shook his head at that and I just blushed and looked away how can he say that.**

"**Edward let's talk about something else please." He suddenly got a disgusted look on face why.**

"**You rather fight than talk about many good things about you, wow." I just shook my head.**

"**Fine Bella I want to know more about you what happened in your childhood why are you here?"**

"**Well I was born here in rainy Forks. But when I was three my mom decided to divorcé my dad. Of course around that time I didn't know anything. So my mom left my dad. We moved to Arizona but then my mother met Phil and married him when I was ten so around that time I decided to leave to give my dad some company." He looked surprised.**

"**So you were born here and you left but why did you come back what about your friends at Phoenix?" I didn't expect him to ask me that question.**

"**well I never really fit in with kids my age my mom was my only friend." He looked curious now.**

"**why is that you never had any friends?"**

"**No… I was always alone that is until I came back here."**

"**did you have any childhood crushes." That was unexpected. **

"**no I never did but High School year was different in freshmen year I met Jacob he become my friend we were close, then he asked me to be his girl. I didn't know what to say so I said yes. I thought it was a mistake but then I started to have more feelings for him. I thought it was love but I found out to late." He looked stunned.**

"**So you figured it out?" He looked glad. Why? Ugh so many questions I can't ask.**

"**yes. why so happy?" He looked scared.**

"**I…uh… well I 'm glad that you are finally over him you know you can now look for someone that really loves you and treats you the way you deserve to be treated." His right but I think I will wait.**

"**Edward your right but not right now, it's all about school now I plan on studying first now." His face fell a little I think but when he looked up at me with his emerald eyes my breathing stopped. I couldn't breath I just wanted to touch his bronze hair and his lips. No Bella STOP let it go.**

"**well that's good at least you don't love Jacob anymore." He looked smug.**

"**Ya I know and that's a relief."**

"**So Edward why are you here." His face turned blank he started tightening his fists he showed no emotion.**

"**Bella do you really want to know?" His voice was rough.**

"**yes I do every time I want to talk about it you change the conversation."**

**He looked at me with his green eyes but they were full of sadness. I wanted to hold him and make it go away looked troubled.**

"**Bella I came here because my mom and dad died in a car accident." **

"**Edward I am so sorry." He still looked troubled, "Edward what is it you still looked troubled. He seemed to struggle to find the right words.**

"**Well I was going to propose to a girl I truly loved." He was in love before.**

"**Well I thought it was love because my mom always wanted me to marry her. We were friends since childhood so she was my first girlfriend. As I said I thought I loved her so I was going to propose. So my mom and dad were helping me with her surprise." Edward Masen was going to get married!**

"**The day I was going to propose they were taking her to a fancy restaurant saying that it was a family meeting so I went in a separate car. When I was on way I received a phone call telling me they were all in the hospital." He was truggling with his words now.**

"**I went to the hospital to receive the news that my father and she died." it sounded like he was choking on his words I couldn't stop myself I put my hands around him and pulled him in. I kissed his hair while he sobbed. He let go and sat down again.**

"**Bella my mother was still alive so I ran to her room. She was bleeding she looked hurt but when she seen me her eyes lit up."**

_**Flashback:**_

_**EPOV**_

"_**Mom please stay with me don't leave you're the only thing I have." She tried to smile even though she had bruises and cuts on her face.**_

"_**My dear Edward I know Emma and you father have died so I need to tell you something." I took her hand in mines it was cold.**_

"_**Edward all I want for you is to be happy at all costs you deserve it. Never leave your brother Emmett tell him I love him with all my heart and I love you too always remember that."**_

"_**Mom I will but please don't go."**_

"_**Edward remember to be happy at all cost's find the girl of your life that will make me very happy." I was in the verge of tears when then there was a flat sound. What no! **_

"_**Mom! Don't go don't leave me!"**_

_**End of flashback**_

"**That was the hardest thing in my life I lost my family everything in one night." I looked up at Bella she had tears in her eyes she looked sad and I didn't want her to be sad. So I put both my hands on her face and looked at her beautiful eyes. I smoothed the tears away with my thumb.**

"**Bella don't cry please I…." Suddenly Bella put both her hand around my neck and soothed my hair it was calming how much I wished to tell her that I loved her.**

"**Edward you went through a lot now I understand you should rest." I didn't know how long we stayed like that but I fell asleep.**

**BellaPOV**

**I can't believe Edward suffered so much maybe that's why he played around with girls to get his mind off his family that is so sad. I didn't realize this but I tightened my grip on him. I never wanted to let go. Suddenly my cell vibrated so I took it out. It was from Alice.**

_**Bellz I have your back I knw wat happened bt hurry cuz its getting late. Tell me everthng .Peace**_

_**Lovely pixie.**_

**I looked at the watch it was 5:12p.m. She was right time to go. I removed my hands and gently put his head on the back of the seat. He looked so peaceful so handsome. Like an angel. Edward's mother was right he deserves happiness he's gone through a lot. **

**I turned the car around and started driving back to forks.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________So what did you think if you have any questions or want to tell me something please review. I feel bad because in Literature I got a C+ for writing a story am I that bad. Please tell me I'm confused do I suck that badly. Well it's dedicated to Bella215 and Angel4027 also sprinter1, VioletteRose, and cutepoisen.**

**Thanks Again.**


	12. Question's

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**(Questions)**

**Hello everyone miss me na kidding! But here is my new chapter hope you like it I try my best for all my loyal readers but Thank you especially**

**Angel4057, Bella215, sprinter1, and VioletteRose. Thanks so this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Oh and Angel4057 I am truly sorry.**

**Peace.**

***Vanessa***

* * *

Bella POV

Edward truly suffered a lot, but if Edward became a player during that time how long did Emmett and Edward live alone? How did they live, what did they do, was it easy for them? Ugh, I will definitely ask when he wakes up.

This ride is so long I can't believe I actually drove this far with his car and fast.

* * *

Bella POV:

Finally we arrived at the Cullen mansion. But I didn't want to wake up Edward he was sleeping so peacefully. He truly looks like an angel, but I need to wake him up it's getting late and I need to head back home to Charlie.

"Edward, Edward…." I started whispering quietly because I didn't want to scare him or disturb him badly.

"Edward it's getting ….late and we are back in forks, wake up sleepy head."

He started stirring and moving but ,what if I just have a little fun. I laughed darkly to myself.

"Edward Masen help me!" As soon as he heard me scream his eyes flung open and he jumped up but in the process he hit himself on the head. I couldn't help but laugh he looked so funny and shocked. His emerald eyes were confused he looked like a lost child at that moment I stopped. Poor Edward I just want to hold him and never let go.

"Bella are you ok, did you hurt yourself Bella are you ok!" He truly looked worried and I just grinned. He looked confused again.

"Edward I'm ok I was just trying to wake you up, everything is ok." He calmed down but now he looked, curious.

"what time is it Bella." Easy.

"Time for you to get a watch."

"Bella seriously." At that moment I took my phone out it was about 7pm.

"almost seven." He sighed and looked at the mansion.

"Edward I have a few questions if you don't mind and they are killing me."

"No I don't mind go on."

"Edward how long did you guys live alone plus didn't you guys just turn eight-teen.

"Oh, well Emmett is older than me by a few months so when my adoptive parent's died Emmett was in charge we live alone for like three months." Oh god so this happened recently!

"when did you start being a player Edward."

"I…er……a month after my parents died I found out that I forgot the pain inside me that's why I chose to be like that, but now I think I might want to settle for one person."

"Like who?" I was curious like what type of girls did Edward like and which girl.

"Well, I prefer brunettes. With brown eyes and I already found that girl." What!! Who is it.

"May I know who that might be." He just grinned

"'That is something for you to not know yet." Ugh!!

"do I know her?"

"maybe." so I know her stupid whore. I mean good for him.

"well… good for you Edward." He turned around with a smug face. What was that.

"Bella we should go inside and eat." I realized I was hungry.

"sure." He got off the car and ran to my side but I was already out.

"May I take your hand my lady." He is so old fashioned but so handsome. Shut it Bella.

"sure." he took my hand and we walked in but I couldn't help but feel the electrical current inside me it made me shiver. I turned around to look at him he had the same look as me but I just looked ahead.

He took out the keys to open the door but before he could open the door the pixie had it open she was grinning widely, didn't it hurt her cheeks?

"Hey Eddie and Bellz I heard what you did Edward and I am amazed cuz." Edward looked mad, "Pixie my name is Edward not Eddie."

"Ya whatever Eddie."

"Alice please…" I interrupted Edward before he go mad.

"Alice can we go in now it's getting cold." Alice opened the door big enough for us to in as soon as I walked in Em ran toward Edward and playfully punched his arm.

"Nice hit my brother I have taught you well."

"As if…"

"What do you mean?" Emmett said dramatically he is such a drama queen.

"Nothing lets go upstairs."

They both ran up to Edward's room. But he left me hear with here with the pixie he is so evil.

"Bella what happened, tell me! Why did he hit Jacob Black!." She started hopping up and down. She was so full of energy I just groaned and led her to the living room.

I sat down and patted the seat next to me. She sat down and anxiously waited for me to start.

"well Jacob was mad at me for what I did for his 'beautiful' girlfriend so he went to shout and scream at me. Edward like the gentlemen he is told him to never speak of me that way but, Jacob didn't understand and provoked Edward so Edward punched him." Alice looked happy.

"my cousin protected you?"

"duh, Alice."

"ya I know just making sure so what is that about calling him a gentlemen. I thought he was and I quote a 'stupid jerk' ."

"nothing Alice. I just mean that I understand him now."

"Bella Swan is bff with a player! OMG!!!"

This made me blush she is also dramatic like Emmett.

"he is a close friend that's all can say, and he's really , and I understand now Ali."

Alice looked like she was about to explode.

"you know!!" She shrieked and I had to cover my ears.

"yes he told me everything, but Alice I need to go now."

"fine" she huffed, "but I'll take you." I stood up and so did the pixie we were about to walk out when we were interrupted.

"what, leaving so soon." I turned around to see Edward walking down the staircase. He was so hot. What Bella!!! Shut it. I was unable to speak so Alice helped me.

"yes she is would you like to take her because I need to find my outfit for tomorrow." What! She isn't taking me because of an outfit.

"sure Alice I'll take her." I crossed my arms across my chest and started walking out.

"Bella wait!" he shouted I turned around to see him running toward me.

I stopped and waited for him.

"are you ok." he was next to my ear he was whispering and it sent me shivers.

"yes I just need to go home." He nodded and opened the door for me to get in as soon as I got in and he closed it.

The ride home was quite was a comfortable quite plus Edwards manic driving got me home soon.

I was about to get off when Edward pulled my arm. I turned around and he looked different.

"Bella thank you."

"for what?"

"for listening to me. It was the first time that I expressed myself and you listened it meant a lot to me." His voice full of pure honesty and gratitude.

"It was nothing I'm glad that you can trust me." He nodded but he seemed to be fighting inside himself then he leaned in. I wasn't ready for this my breathing hitched. What do I do what do I do. He lips lingered near face, I felt his breathe against my face. I just wanted to grab him. No Bella this is wrong.

But then he kissed my cheek I felt his soft lips kiss me. They were warm and the electricity could that mean! Then he leaned back and let go of my arm. I breathed out I didn't realize I had stopped breathing.

"Thank Bella you should go in now it's getting late." He was grinning and I grinned back I closed the door and waved goodbye then he drove off.

As soon as I got in I looked inside for Charlie then I found a note that said.

_**Bells if you come and don't find me it's because I'm at work. There is a box of pizza if you want to eat I'll be home late so don't wait and go to sleep.**_

_**-Charlie-**_

I looked and indeed there was pizza I ate and walked upstairs to take a shower. I took out my pajama and toiletries.

When I was ready I went to my room and tried to sleep but I couldn't. The place were Edward kissed me was on fire I could still feel his lips on my cheek. I couldn't help it but put my hand on face. He kissed my cheek! Wait Bella calm down it was just a friend kiss. Right?

* * *

**Did you like it? Thank everyone. Bella is falling for him and hard yay!! Sorry it was short but I'm trying really hard to make it good. If you guys see spelling mistakes tell me because I usually write in a hurry because as I said my time in the computer is limited. Bye. REVIEW**

***Vanessa***


	13. Feelings

_**Love Sucks Why Me! **_

_**(feelings)**_

_**Hey people I'm trying to update sooner. K. I want to give a special thanks to my reviewers including those who have added me to their favorite story's and story alert's. Please review. Yay!!! New Moon will be coming out in 11 days yay!!!**_

* * *

Bella Pov:

"_Bella you're an ugly fat ass that's why I cheated on you. You are so plain and ugly that no one would go out with you I only went out with you because I felt bad for you!" what no I know I'm ugly._

"_just shut up I know, I know, I know! Leave me alone. Leave me alone!."_

Then it all disappeared.

I opened my eyes to see myself in my room. What it was just a dream… just a dream. I looked at my window it was cloudy like every other day. Why did I need to wake up to such a dream. I needed a shower.

I was slowly gathering my things to take a shower when the bell was rang. Who could be visiting so early and on a school day.

I made my way down the stairs and opened the door I didn't know what to expect but the pixie was there with two heavy looking bags that said Bella and in glittery pink. Oh no this could not be good! What do I say, what do I say.

"um Alice why here so early I was…just getting ready to….leave…ya leave.. now that's what I'll do."

"Your going to school in pj's, no Bells you are not getting away. Now lets get ready for you makeover!" I flinched at the word makeover. No this sucks why me! But I know that I wouldn't even win against her.

"fine" I huffed and walked back in. she turned around and started walking up the stairs. What if I ran to the garage and locked myself until she left.

I was slowly making my way outside when I heard the pixie.

"Bella don't even think about it. Hurry up to your room now." How did she know can she see the future.

"can you see the future?"

"maybe…" she grinned, " But hurry we have five minutes less to get you ready now hurry." She looked mad her pixie figure was getting ready to spring. Fine. I started walking behind her getting ready for the torture.

* * *

Jacob POV:

I couldn't stand Tanya I was waiting for her outside. She takes forever. Bella didn't care how she looked and she was still beautiful. Tanya has a nice figure but still.

I was caught up in my daydream that I didn't realize she was inside.

"hi Jake." I cringed at that name only Bella called me that.

"hi sweetie." She was looking at me expectedly.

"what no kiss." Ugh she even want's a kiss isn't it enough already to wake up early and come over here.

"Fine." I kissed her cheek and she smelled to much. She put to much perfume on Bella just had her natural scent it was like freesia's and strawberry it was mouth watering. But Tanya smelled to much it gave me a headache. I turned around and started driving to school. Ugh another day with that stupid Edward near my Bella. He doesn't even deserve her. He's just a pretty face but he owes me or punching me and humiliating me in front of everyone!

"Jake you know I need to get revenge on that Bella."

"she's not 'that' she's Bella and I want revenge on Edward."

"why Edward he's so good looking and Bella's just so plain."

"She's not plain and Edward is a bastard!"

"Ya whatever ,but I want revenge what do we do." What will I do to get revenge for them humiliating us.

"Tanya I think I got the perfect idea."

"really." she grinned

"yes I do…" I grinned back and now it was time to plan our revenge.

* * *

Bella POV:

"Ugh…. Alice are you done yet we have twenty minutes till school."

"I would be done but you fidget and move around to much so cut it out if you want me to finish."

"Fine pixie but hurry it up." I growled.

She looked angry what did I just do. "Bella you can never hurry perfection up! And pain is necessary to get you to perfection!"

I decided to stay silent the rest of the time I just looked at the wall. I imagined myself somewhere far away were there was no bimbos, Jacob, or any problems. As I was there I imagined myself in a sunny place in an apartment. It had beautiful green lawns even though it was hot. There was a swimming pool and there was also a garden full of beautiful flowers of roses, lilies, freesia's and many varieties of flowers it was so beautiful and of course all my friends were there too.

"Bell, Bella, Bells, hello." I didn't realize Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"oh yes."

"are you ok?"

"yes I kind of zoned out."

"Oh…so what do you think."

She handed me a mirror and as seen my reflection I gasped she made my eyes look prettier and bigger. She made my skin a beautiful color and my lips looked more pink. I was wearing a blue t-shirt a whit jacket and dark blue skinny jeans and of course I was wearing converse. Alice straightened my hair and my hair was long, soft, and tamed, I loved it.

"thanks Alice it's wonderful." She giggled and winked and started picking everything up.

"your leaving me now."

"yes because my dear brother Edward is going to pick you up."

"ok but how come he didn't ask." Why?

"because he has rights as your boyfriend."

"pretend boyfriend Alice pretend." I clarified.

"ya whatever." I sighed and followed Alice downstairs.

"Bella you should eat Edward will be here in about five minutes." Oh crap ten minutes till school.

"ok."

Alice left and I quickly ran to the kitchen an I grabbed a pop tart and drank milk quickly. I ate it when I heard knocking on my door. I made way to the door to only be stunned by Edward's beauty. The wind blew his hair he was so handsome. I was breathless.

"Hello Bella are you ready to go." his voice was like music.

"why yes kind friend." I decided to play along. He grinned and took my and in his. It didn't' really matter to me we were just friends but besides it felt good. We were walking side to side then he opened the door for me and waited for me to get in. As soon as I was in he walked to his side and got in. He moved so gracefully unlike me.

"so how was your morning?" he looked curious I guess he wanted to know.

"well, it was painful." He quirked an eyebrow.

"painful?" He looked lost.

"Well your cousin came over and gave me a makeover." He seemed to realize something at the moment. Then he started smiling. Boys are so darn confusing.

I looked out the window to only realize we were at school. I was about to get out when Edward stopped me and pulled my hand. I unwillingly turned around.

"Bella sorry but don't go yet, I need to tell you something."

"what?"

"hold up." he bent down and he took out a silver box from underneath his seat. It was a beautiful silver box about the size of your palm. It had a beautiful red ribbon on it. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me with his green orbs.

"open it Bella."

"what?" I asked dumb folded.

"open it it's yours, Bella."

"what, no I couldn't Edward." His face fell a little.

"why."

"Edward you must have spended a fortune on that." He started grinning.

"nope not as much, but here Bella take it please." He was staring at me with his eyes they took my breathe away. I didn't even realize I took the box in my hand. I decided to open it and as I did I gasped it was a beautiful blue pendent. It had sapphires and crystals on it. But it had some sort of simplicity, I loved it.

"thank you Edward." I didn't realize I started to form tears in my eyes.

Edward leaned and jabbed my tears away.

"no Bella don't cry and I'm glad you liked it." I remembered Alice put makeup on me so I stopped crying. I realized I didn't have make up on my hands so I stopped. Water proof makeup, Alice is so good at this how did she know I would cry. O' well I guess ill never know.

"Ok thanks Edward can you put it on me then?" Edward grinned and got off the car he quickly came to my side and opened the door for me. I stepped out and handed him the pendent. I pulled up my hair to make it easier for him to put it on. I felt his soft hand touch my neck as he placed the pendent on me. It was cold but when I felt his hands it made me shiver and the electrical current grew.

Then he leaned his chin on my neck and he put his arms around my waist. I was about to say something so I let my hair go, but Edward said something before I could.

"Bella red alert Jacob and Tanya are on the other side of the parking lot and they are planning on coming this way what do we do?" I turned around to look at him. "pretend." He grinned and gave me a quick nod. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and I was shocked to see what it said.,

_**Bella ur ex n da bimbo are planning on a revenge they r up 2 no good so if they r coming Kiss Eddie grab him n kiss him hurry or there plan will work!**_

_**Lovely Pixie**_

What is she crazy is she out of her mind. No I will not do it. Is she ok. Then I felt my phone vibrate so I took it out.

_**Bell we dnt have time 4 dis hurry up or u will regret it later.**_

_**Lovely pixie**_

Fine if she says so. I pulled Edward as hard as I could he looked shocked then I grabbed his neck and pulled him down. I kissed him with as much force as I could. At first he was frozen why wouldn't he kiss me back, but then he started kissing me back with as much force as mine. It felt so good I felt the electrical current go through but it felt correct for some reason. Everything in me was alive and I loved it. I didn't really have many experience with guys but all I could say was that Edward was the best. I started running my hands through his soft hair. He suddenly slid his hands to my waist and pulled more into him. I could feel his body into mine. It felt so good. I didn't know for how long we were like this but then I heard someone cough.

I turned around with embarrassment to only see the bimbo and Jacob looking at us. I blushed and looked at Edward but he was only grinning. I looked back at Jacob and he looked pissed.

* * *

_**Uh, oh I decided to stop it there what will happen, what do you want to happen. Did I do great because this is the first time I do a kissing scene so what do you think. Review Please I would really appreciate it and I will update sooner. Yay. Peace. Almost forgot thanks Angel4057 for telling me I should do a Jacob POV. And Bella 215 for telling me to do Alice's. I would also like to thank sprinter1 and VioletteRose.**_

_***Vanessa***_


	14. Wicked

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

_**Hope I am not disappointing you! Tell me something you do not like anything from this story please. I want to especially thank, **__**sprinter1, VioletteRose, The-Elusive-Charmer, kellanlover14, and Angel4057, Unknown 101 and Bella215. Thank you it has been quite awhile and I was happy to have so many reviews. **_

_**New moon is coming out yay! I can't wait. Thank you and please review.**_

_**I do not own any Twilight stuff anything from this story based on twilight Stephanie Meyer does k. I wish I had created Edward Cullen.*sigh***_

**Bella POV**

Oh, crap what do I say what do I do. Stupid pixie she made me kiss Edward and now I am embarrassed. What do I do, what do I say. I turned back at Edward, he had a huge grin on his face, and he looked somewhere far away as if he were in heaven or something. Maybe he went in shock. I looked back at Jacob and Tanya they both looked pissed as if they had lost something.

"Well, well I guess Bella isn't so innocent after all." Tanya sneered at me. Her words were full of hatred. I would never accept that type of crap.

"His my boyfriend don't I have rights? And you just suck the faces of anyone you see!" I retorted back. She looked taken back. I just grinned back at her. This made her look even more furious. I looked back at Edward and he looked composed he was glaring at Jacob.

"Tanya why don't you just leave." I said.

"Why should I, don't I live in America." She looked happy as if she won the battle. Like I would allow her.

"Tanya you live in America but this is my territory everyone says so including myself." I shouted back. She looked livid this was the first time I actually claimed the school, I know I don't but I couldn't let her win.

Tanya was seething her fists were trembling like she wanted to hit me. I just took a step forward and so did Edward.

"Tanya leave I don't want to see your face."

"You aren't' the boss of me!" she screamed back. Wow, she had a loud voice but it was horrifying.

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya, when will you ever learn I'm not the boss of you but I m sure your 'mother' wouldn't want to hear the problems you and Jacob are causing me." I grinned back this time Jacob stepped forward he looked furious.

"Bella shut up don't talk to her like that!" I was about to respond when Edward shouted back, "Black shut up if you don't want me fist to end up in your face!" He seethed he looked strong, beautiful, and what was that word hot! No Bella wrong place, wrong time.

"Masen mind your own business this started way before you arrived!" Jacob said.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend and I have a right to protect her from people like you!" Edward shouted back. Both looked like they were about to hit each other so I went in between them I had to stop it. I said, "Stop, we don't have time for this Jacob. Just leave us alone!" Jacob calmed down and Edward did too. So, I took Edward by the hand and pulled him toward our first class. Nevertheless, when I turned around I was stunned to see Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, grinning at us. Oh crap did they see everything that happened including the kiss. I we neared them I seen the twinkle in their eyes and especially Alice's and yes… I could tell they seen everything.

_**Alice Pov **_

(This is starting from the beginning of the morning so there are no confusions.)

"Honey wake up, you told me to wake you up early so you can go over to Bella's house." I quickly got up and ran toward the bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower and changed. I put on a bit of makeup and fixed my hair.

As I started to fix myself I realized how I didn't look that pretty. I wish I were like Bella she's taller, has nice hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. Why can't I just be like her?

Maybe Jasper won't like me after all. His my soul mate I know it, but watch when he doesn't love me back.

Alice don't think about it get Bella ready I know it will be an exciting day. I quickly checked myself and ran downstairs Edward was already downstairs eating breakfast. So I skipped toward him.

"Hey Eddie." he looked mad but who could blame me it's funny.

"Alice how many times…."

"I know, I know, but I need you to pick up Bella a few minutes before class." he looked surprise but then he smiled. He truly loved her.

"Sure Alice." I kissed his cheek and quickly snatched his pop tart and ran out. I only heard him shout, "Alice!" I started giggling and I ran toward my car.

When I arrived at Bella's house, I heard the creaking of the stairs. I chuckled to myself guess she barley woke up. As she opened the door and seen me with the bags her brown eyes got wide with fear.

"Um Alice why here so early I was…just getting ready to….leave…ya leave… now that's what I'll do." Aha nice try Bella.

"You're going to school in pj's, no Bells you are not getting away. Now lets get ready for you makeover!" She flinched at the word. How could she not love makeover's they are awesome. I was getting ready to argue but then she realized she would loose so she said, "fine."

I grinned to myself but as soon as I started walking up the stairs, I had a vision of Bella staying in the garage the whole time. Well, not on my watch.

"Bella don't even think about it. Hurry up to your room now." She looked surprised maybe because I knew.

"Can you see the future?" She asked oh what do I say. Might as well go close.

"Maybe." I said," But hurry we have five minutes less to get you ready now hurry." I smiled as I pulled her upstairs.

Awhile had passed but Bella was very stubborn just like Edward.

"Ugh…. Alice are you done yet we have twenty minutes till school." She argued.

"I would be done but you fidget and move around to much so cut it out if you want me to finish." I retorted back

"Fine pixie but hurry it up." she growled. Was it meant to be scary because thought it was very funny, but I know that if I smile she won't be quite. So I said, "Bella you can never hurry perfection up! And pain is necessary to get you to perfection!" She stopped moving and I started working but when I was finished she looked to be entranced in some way so I started waving my hands in front of her face. Then she came back.

"oh yes."

"are you ok?" I asked

"yes I kind of zoned out." Right.

"Oh…so what do you think." I handed her my mirror and she gasped. Yes ! She loved it. I do too she very beautiful even thought she thinks she's plain she is so blind and also by the fact that she doesn't realize her and Edward are meant to be.

"thanks Alice it's wonderful." She said. I just winked and started picking everything up before Edward got here.

"your leaving me now." She asked

"yes because my dear brother Edward is going to pick you up." I replied.

"ok but how come he didn't ask." Bella, Bella, you are so innocent sometimes.

"because he has rights as your boyfriend." I said.

"pretend boyfriend Alice pretend." She supposedly 'clarified.'

"ya whatever." I said I started walking down the stairs and so did Bella. I turned around to tell Bella something before I left

"Bella you should eat Edward will be here in about five minutes." She looked at the watch and gasped. Little time to eat. Ha ha can't wait until Edward gives her the necklace. It's so beautiful.

"Bye Bella." I waved goodbye and I made my way to school.

As I arrived Jasper and Emmett were speaking Rosalie was just standing there. But when I looked at Jasper again my heart skipped. I made my way toward them to greet them.

"hi, so what are you guys doing." Emmett grinned and Jasper smiled at me I felt my heart accelerate but Rosalie responded, "well, we were actually waiting for you and Bella I wanted to give you guys something as a form of gratitude." Her voice was like music everyone is so beautiful besides me.

"Sure." I grinned and walked with Rosalie to her locker. She took a box out and handed it to me. I opened it and there was a bracelet made of silver with Bella's, Rosalie's, and my name were engraved in and it said best friends. I squealed in excitement and hugged her.

"I guess that means you liked it." She said I did. She was my new best friend.

"Thanks Rose, I can call you that right?" She smiled. I grinned and she did too.

"Sure." We started walking out when I heard Jacob mention Bella's name so hid behind a wall and froze so did Rose.

"listen Tanya when they come you kiss Edward and tell him you enjoyed the night together, I just found out Edward was a player at his old school. Then I will act betrayed and I will console Bella. Then you can find a way to keep Edward. I know it will work because Bella has trust issues."

"sure anything for me to get Edward, then you can get 'your Bella.' I don't even know why you want her she isn't even that pretty." How can they Bella and Edward are best friends now. I have to stop them. It was hard work and I can't let them ruin it! I looked over at Rose she looked furious.

What surprised me next was what she said, "we need to stop them tell Bella to kiss Edward in front of them!" I thought about it that wasn't a bad Idea and maybe they could fall for each other even more. Brilliant! I squealed and hugged Rosalie again.

"you're a genius!" She grinned

"I do what I can pixie!." I grinned the start of a good friendship.

I pulled Rosalie toward the front and when I seen Emmet and Jasper I pulled them along.

"What going on pixie." Emmett said. I glared at him while Rosalie explained what was happening to Emmett and jasper. When we arrived to the front I seen Jacob and Tanya about to put their plan to work. But it would not happen so I send her a _**text.**_

_**Bella ur ex n da bimbo are planning on a revenge they r up 2 no good so if they r coming Kiss Eddie grab him n kiss him hurry or there plan will work!**_

_**Lovely Pixie**_

She looked surprised I could tell like she didn't want to do it,but she had to even if she didn't want too. So I sent her another text.

_**Bell we dnt have time 4 dis hurry up or u will regret it later.**_

_**Lovely pixie**_

She thought about it but then her face was full of determination so she pulled him toward her and they kissed. I was grinning so was Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie this was so fun.

Jacob and Tanya stopped on their tracks and watched. They looked furious and pissed I started laughing. Now what! this is what I call pixie power! I started giggling and so did everyone else.

Then they started walking again but Jacob interrupted even thought we are far away I could still hear them. Ha I hope Edward enjoyed his kiss.

"Well, well I guess Bella isn't so innocent after all." Tanya sneered how dare she!

"His my boyfriend don't I have rights? And you just suck the faces of anyone you see!" She retorted back. "Tanya why don't you just leave." Tanya looked furious and that was hilarious her face was so red it matched her bloody red scarf.

"why should I, don't I live in America." Tanya looked like she was happy as if she won ya right Bella is much better than her.

"Tanya you live in America but this is my territory everyone says so including myself." Wow first time Bella claimed what's her. Ya Bella show her girl power. Emmett was literally jumping up and down saying, "it's about to be a girl fight! Yes" I couldn't help but laugh that was funny.

"Tanya leave I don't want to see your face." Bella said.

"You aren't' the boss of me!" she screamed back. Ha ya right she is now.

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya, when will you ever learn I'm not the boss of you but I m sure your 'mother' wouldn't want to hear the problems you and Jacob are causing me." Bella is so good at this she should be in debates. I'm sure she'd win debates in the government. Tanya was trembling with anger Bella just grinned back this was so funny!

Then Black steeped forward and ruined the fight. Screw him! "Bella shut up don't talk to her like that!" How dare he shout back at a girl. I was about to defend Bella when Edward defended Bella

"Black shut up if you don't want me fist to end up in your face!" He seethed he looked furious, now I totally loved my cousin he defended her that is so romantic.

"Masen mind your own business this started way before you arrived!" Jacob said.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend and I have a right to protect her from people like you!" Edward shouted back. Edward looked like he wanted to give Jacob another punch in the face Then I had a vision I seen it.

Edward punched Jacob and Jacob punched him back but Edward threw him and beat him up. Uh oh not good. I was going to stop them when I had a vision the future changed this time Bella stopped them. Great!

"Stop, we don't have time for this Jacob. Just leave us alone!"

Jacob calmed down and Edward did too. Then Bella pulled Edward by the hand and they were walking our way when she stopped and her eyes got wide. Yep she was shocked to see us. I just grinned and I looked to see Edward was much calmer he looked happy again. Well, I guess he enjoyed the kiss. They walked toward us I looked back at Tanya and Jacob but they had already left guess my plan worked. Emmett ran up to Bella and said, "Bells that was nice combat, what is now? 2 an 0. You guys are the bomb!" Emmett is so weird sometimes Bella looked at loss for words she was looking directly at me. It was like I read her mind she wanted to know if everyone else seen them kiss. I won't say anything.

"Hi everyone" Bella said, "Did you see anything." Everyone grinned and I did too. Guess they weren't going to say anything. Awesome. So this time Emmett responded.

"we got here when Tanya was saying smack to you and you replied back. And Bella that was wicked!" Bella didn't look at all convnced. I quickly interrupted them before she asked more questions.

"everyone we are two minutes late till class so we better be going." everyone nodded and we started walking I noticed Bella and Edward stayed behind talking.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella wait I need to ask you a question." What could it be

"yes."

"why did you kiss me?" He looked curious and his eyes were twinkling was it because of me.

"Edward I know I should have never done that but here…" I handed him my phone and showed him my messages. As he read them his face fell. But then he recomposed it quickly he started smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked hard and sad.

"Oh, I understand. Never mind let's go back to class." His voice was strained was he ok.

"are you ok?" I asked.

"yes, Bella but lets go because we are going to be very late." I started walking next to him but he didn't take my hand like he always did. I felt my stomach fall. He looked weird I couldn't put my finger on it but he wasn't himself anymore.

* * *

_**Did you like it I wanted to know what Alice thought the whole time. So I did her POV I took forever because this chapter was harder for me. I Tried. This has been the longest chapter i have done so far do you like it. I also have a quick question Do you want Edward mad in the next chapter or do you want him his normal self again? KK please review . Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Sorry for spelling mistakes I try my best.**_

_***Vanessa***_


	15. It's time for the Truth finally

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Special Thanks to Angel4057,Ymaspwn, Bella215,Dovia, VioletteRose, and Sprinter1 for my reviews. I was expecting more but it's okay.**

**I don't own any of this SM does peace.**

**-Vanessa-**

**Oh and New Moon Yay can't wait.**

**^-^**

**Peace everyone luv yu all!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

As Edward and I made our way to the class I couldn't help but feel awkward. He didn't hold my hand like he usually did, he didn't complement me, or use that gorgeous smile I loved the most. Wait since when did I love it? Oh well I love it now.

The rest of the day was uneasy. Edward didn't really speak to me not even at lunch maybe a word or two but that was it. Did I do something wrong?

During lunch time Edward seemed to be himself again he was grinning and laughing around but he sat on the opposite side of me. Rosalie and Jasper joined in and sat with us. I was uneasy so I started looking around. I looked around the cafeteria to only see Mike making flirty faces at me, Tanya glaring at me, and Jacob staring at me with a grin. I just turned around and I tried to listen to the conversation everyone had. They were talking about some new movie coming out I think it was New Moon I think. I looked at Jasper and he gave me a sympathetic look I just smiled back and shook my head. I lay my head in my arms and tried to think about something else. I really wanted to leave I don't know why I had enough of this drama, my life is miserable. When I lifted my head up Edward and Alice were gone.

I looked at the side and they seemed to be arguing. Edward looked frustrated because he was putting his hands through his hair. Alice looked like she was trying to prove a point or something. I sighed and I decided to leave.

Somewhere besides here right now would be better everything is to much.

I silently stood up and made my way out through the back of the kitchen doors. As I walked out it was drizzling a bit of rain and the sky was starting to darken up. I started walking I didn't know were but I had to let my mind free. I decided to go in through the woods. It was very green and slippery considering the fact that I'm a klutz made it much more worse.

I walking through the forest when suddenly I heard a noise that gave me the chills and most importantly it made my heart beat faster.

I was slowly making my way forward when I heard it…

* * *

**Edward POV**

As Bella and I made our way to the class I didn't feel like speaking. I just didn't I felt that if I did I would shout at her and tell her that I loved her and I couldn't do that. I had to get her to trust me and be the person she needs before confessing my love to her.

I didn't make a move to speak neither did Bella. She probably only said 'excuse me' and I said 'okay' but that was it.

During lunch time Bella looked nervous and thoughtful. I watched her the whole time. She would look everywhere as if to see if there was anything interesting. She also seemed to fidget the whole time with her jacket. What was she thinking?

That was very frustrating. Then she put her head in her hands and I couldn't see her face anymore. Alice suddenly kicked my leg and it made me look up. She was signaling me to follow her what was that about?

She mad her way to the quiet end of the cafeteria and stopped. She turned around to look at me her eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Edward, what is wrong with you how come you haven't spoken to Bella!" Ugh what do I sayi sighed and decided to go with the truth, "because Alice she kissed me that kiss meant everything to me. It was the best thing of my life and if I talk to her I might even tell her with out thinking! Alice do you understand now?" There I had to go for the truth or she would she through me. She seemed to understand but then she looked up at me, "Edward don't you understand I'm worried because I know Bella is tired of this drama she has had for the last three years. I'm scared that this is going to be to much for her and then _she will decide to leave _and then you wont even tell her how you feel." She looked at with so much emotion in her that I had to believe her. If I never told Bella how I felt then I never would.

I was determined to finally tell her how I felt...

* * *

**I have a few questions do you want me to end it soon? **I am all ears it doesn't matter. I am here to write stories for people that enjoy to read fan fiction if you don't really like it tell me please so I can try to make it better. **I also wanted to recommend a story called, " One person can change anything." It's a great story Bella is from England and she arrives to Forks and meets Edward. Edward instantly feels attracted-ITS A SHORT SUMMARY HERE SO LOOK FOR IT AND READ .** Read it and tell her what you think about it okay. Please Review!

(**I'm Team Edward what about you?" Tell me in your Review AND answer my other question kk)**

***Vanessa***


	16. Attack!

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Attack**

**Edward POV**

I started walking toward the table to face Bella and tell her the truth. I felt my hands shaking. What if she rejects me. Will she want me the way I want her, forever. I walked toward the table I was getting ready to see her beautiful brown orbs, but Bella wasn't there anymore. Where did she go?

**Bella POV**

I turned around in fear this couldn't be good what could it be..

I slowly turned around when I seen Jacob walking out of the bushes what is he doing here. I'm far away from school did he follow me here?

He was walking forward with a sly grin on his face.. What did he want? When I thought about it my neck started getting Goosebumps.

"hey, Jacob why are you here?" He grinned widely but his eyes were full of hatred and I feared it.

"what do you want Jacob." I tried to sound strong but the my voice gave me away. He seemed to sense it because he started walking forward with a taunting smile. So I started to slowly back away.

"Bella you know what I want." His voice was no longer pleasant it was creepy and his smile gave me the chills.

"What do you want." I asked again. He started to walk forward again.

"you!"

"why?" No why would he want me.

"because Bella you belong with me not with that pretty boy!" He looked furious.

"No I don't I don't belong to anyone!" I don't want Jacob i can't believe i actually cried for him.

"I own you though." He seemed to believe that how can he I was never his and I never will be.

"No you don't, just leave me alone Jacob Black!" I think I got him mad now. His grin instantly erased and it turned into a scowl.

"your mine whether you like it or not I had enough of that playing around besides be happy that I want you back unlike Edward because he's a player am i right, and besides he might be having a little fun with Tanya." He was right but wrong. Edward would never go with Tanya he would never betray me that way.

"**Edward might be a player but his more of a man than you will ever be!" **He seemed stunned by my sudden combat. But he regained his features and started walking toward me again.

"so you think his better than, well that's what you think but I'm better and you are mine not his!"

I started backing up again and I had the same fear it scared me I felt like it was going to end bad. Isuddenly hit the tree I couldn't walk any further and he was only a few feet away from me. I suddenly got stiff and terrified what do I do? Think Bella think!

"Leave me alone!" He grinned at my words and closed up the space between us. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in. I tried to move his hands away but I couldn't. He simply held me tighter and it hurt my hips.

"No, Jacob leave me alone!"

"Nope." He simply chuckled and he forcefully took my head between his hand and he kissed me. I tried to push him off but I couldn't he just held me tighter and I felt a great pain so I started crying in pain. He started laughing against my lips and he held my hips tighter. He new it hurt me so he was doing it on purpose he seemed to enjoy my pain. I couldn't handle it anymore so I tried to remember the self defense Charlie taught me.

I kicked him in his private and he groaned in pain. He fell to the ground and so kicked him there again just to make sure it's always good if you double check.

I started running but my hips were hurting badly it was like I hit myself on a rock or something because it hurt bad… But then I looked around I didn't recognize anything. It was all green with moss and trees it looked the same. Where do I run too.

I started panicking how was I supposed to find my way out!

I was started running to escape Jacob's craziness but then i suddenly tripped and fell.

Then everything went black.

**Edward POV**

"did you guys find her yet!" I asked. I felt scared what if something bad happened to her it's been and hour.

"Sorry Edward we looked." Alice said. I was getting more anxious. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper came. I was waiting for a awaiting a good answer when they also shook their heads. Where could she be? I have to look for her she can't be out there alone. The sky is darkened up, a storm is going to come were could she be.

* * *

Do you think Edward will make it before Jacob Black takes her?

Thanks for Reading 1 day till New Moon Yay! I want to thank everyone that's been reading my story thanks I will try to update soon.

Special Thanks to Hold up….

**Sprinter1**

**TwilightFan**

**Sophierosecullen**

**Ymaspwn**

**Dovia**

**VioletteRose**

**BellaD**

**The-Exclusive-charmer**

**Bella215**

**Twilight96-angel**

**Thanks!!!**

**73 reviews so far Yay!!!**

**and Angel4057 I'm waiting for your reviews.**

Thanks I will try to update soon!

-vanessa-


	17. Found in a bad situation

Love Sucks Why Me!

Found in a bad situation

**Hi everyone! I believe everyone saw New Moon already! I know I did I seen it with my bff and fellow reviewer Bella215. All I can say is that It was a thousand times better than Twilight!**

**Ok here is the story now! I was expecting a lot of reviews last chapter but it's ok.**

**I don't own any Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or e.t.c Stephanie Meyer does!**

**WAIT HOLD ON SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

The-Elusive-Charmer

Sprinter1

VioletteRose

twilight96-angel

Bella215

79 reviews yay lets make it 90!

EPOV:

I felt immense pain, she can't just be gone like that. Where could she have gone too.

I don't know what I felt but I felt a sort of depression. I felt like something hit me right through the heart. She has to appear and soon.

Something pushed me out the doors and toward the halls my legs were moving to there own accord. I was suddenly in the green forest of Forks. I looked up at the sky and rain drops started falling on my hair. I felt lonely I needed Bella to feel complete. I don't know for how long I was walking but then I stumbled into something. I looked down to see Bella's bag on the floor. I took the bag when I then seen footsteps it was Bella's but then there was another. Bella isn't alone that could only mean that she's possibly in trouble!

I started running toward the forest and I felt a sort of energy inside me that made me run faster. But all I could think of at that moment was finding Bella. I was running through the forest until I heard a voice scream. I stopped to see Bella running but then she tripped and fell.

Jacob stood up and started walking toward her. His face was full of anger, hatred, and a happiness that looked evil.

All I could think of was hurt him because he hurt Bella! So I started running toward Black before he reached her. I felt a rage I've never felt before all I could see was red. He hurt Bella well he was going to get it…

* * *

Did you like it? Please review if you liked it or not it can help me a lot. Do you want Edward to beat Jacob or Jacob to beat Edward? I can write it both ways I have ideas so please **Review**!


	18. The fight begins

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**The fight begins**

Hello, everyone I decided to update sooner! I hope you like this chapter I don't know a lot about fighting so I got these ideas and fight scenes thanks to my lil brother Riky Lol! Hope you all love it!

Special thanks to:

Bella215

Sprinter1

VioletteRose

Twilight96-angel

Sheeni15

Shadie16

I know we can get more reviews so please review!

I am planning on making 12 more chapters' people!

**Happy** about this or **Not**

**TELL ME IF YOUR NOT**

**Don't own any twilight stuff.*sigh* Stephanie Meyer does *bummer*I wish Edward belonged to me.**

**EPOV**

I quickly ran and hid myself behind the bushes.

I stood there and I watched Jacob reach Bella he stood above her and laughed. I felt the anger boil inside me. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran behind Jacob and tackled him down. He looked stunned but when he seen me he glared at me and pushed me off.

I stood up and so did Black.

I decided that now was a good time to take a swing at him. I punched Black straight at the jaw. He stumbled back but then he regained himself and hit me. He hit me hard, which got me angrier than I was if it was possible. I punched him again and soon we started exchanging hits.

I felt his hits and they were hard they were as hard as rocks. I suddenly took a swing at his stomach and he gasped and fell to the ground.

I took that as an opportunity to go toward Bella.

I ran toward her and took her hand in mines. Her hand was cold. I got a sudden fear would she be ok.

I did not have time to think it trough when suddenly I heard Jacob cuss profanities at me. I turned around to see him running toward me. As an impulse, I put my leg out and it hit his stomach again. This time Jacob fell and he looked to have had enough. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and he was groaning in pain. I took that as an accomplishment I finally gave Jacob what he deserved.

I ran toward Bella and picked her up I felt glad to have again but I felt immense pain would she be okay.

I started running toward school as fast as I could. It didn't take long and soon I arrived at school. I took my car keys out and unlocked the doors. I laid Bella slowly in the passenger seat. I took my cell phone out and sent Alice a text message.

_**To: Alice**_

_**Pix I need ur help**_

_**Hurry and ditch your classrm. **_

_**Its an emergency.**_

**_nOT kIDDING!_**

_**From: Edward**_

I sprinted to the driver's seat and waited for Alice. I looked back at Bella a bruise was making itself more visible in her left cheek. I couldn't help myself but I stretched my hand toward Bella's cheek. Her skin was soft just as I imagined it would be. I started caressing her face I could stop.

Jacob hurt her and he would never go near her again.

I was so entranced in my thoughts that I didn't hear Alice knocking on my window.

I opened the door and as soon as Alice seen Bella she gasped in , she looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Edward! It's ok if you love her but you don't need to beat her and yourself!"

"Alice shut it I didn't hit her I found Black about to take her and I saved her!" She looked stunned at this information.

"Edward I 'm sorry but is Bella Okay?" Wasn't obvious.

"No alice she isn't why do you think she's conscious! Why do you even think I asked for you help." She looked at me and realized Bella was important.

"Ok Edward let's take her home Carlisle and Esme are gone dad is at work and Esme is designing a new house." I nodded my head she quickly ran to her car and we went off to the Cullen Mansion.

* * *

When we arrived I took Bella out up to my room. Alice helped me get her comfortable but Alice realized that Bella's right hip had a huge purple bruise. This got me furious he hurt her and I didn't get there on time to save her form Jacob Black. I felt weak like I wasn't strong enough to even protect her.

Alice left the room and I stayed alone with Bella. I sat next to her and watched her sleep. Her bruise across her face was bigger but it didn't stop myself from looking at her beautiful face. I wanted her to belong to me to be mine but she didn't really even like me. I suddenly felt the depression take over. What if Bella were to leave my life would be

over…

* * *

Hey, everyone Thanks I've been giving a lot of clues of what will happen like **Bella is tired of the drama so she'll leave does that give you a clue? **if you don't get it or didn't expect then it's great. Please Review oh and Happy early Thanksgiving!!!

**_REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FINISH IT SOON TELL ME!_**

**_sorry for any spelling mistakes!_**

**_Review I try my Best_**

_**-Vanessa-**_


	19. Emmett and Jasper plan revenge

LoVe SuCks WhY mE!

_Emmett and Jasper Plan Revenge_

Hey everyone I decided to make it fun after the whole seriousness.

So here it is please review and let me say I'm happy that so many people reviewed

So here it is I decided to make a funny sort of chapter I'm not that funny so tell me what you think ok.

_Don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does and that sucks she is so lucky.*sigh*_

WAIT A SEC.

SPECIAL THANKS TO

sprinter1

LadyCraft

Booklover555

VioletteRose

hottie911

Bella215

vintage87

Clobebobe87

Bella53323

Reading Kiwi

Sunshine72

Ymaspwn

petrea

totally-and-competely-in-love

twilight96-angel

GreyWalker0721

Thanks for reviewing it means a lot 108 reviews yay!! Keep reviewing.

* * *

EmmettPOV

Location so there is no confusion it's after school Edward and Alice are gone.

"Ay, Jasper wait up where's Alice and Edward?" Where could they be I've been looking for them. First Bella, than Edward, and now Alice. Could it be that some vampires ate them or that aliens took them to mars.

No never mind that seems dumb, maybe they went to the strip club without me!

No how could they, they knew I wanted to go. I looked up at Jasper and he looked shocked, "then they didn't tell you what happened?" he asked. No what happened!

"No tell me what happened." That oh no! Edward got raped by a striper.

"Emmett I know what your feeling right now so it helps me imagine what your thinking…" What he knows what I feel does he have some sort of super power! I live with crazy people these days first it's Edward, then it's Alice, and now Jasper!

"No Emmett calm down, what happened was that Edward saved Bella from Jacob Black and Edward called Alice for help." He tried to hurt Bella!

"Jasper what did he do to her?"

"he hurt her Emmett."

"No duh! I meant how did he hurt her in what way?"

"Didn't you hear…"

"what did the dog do to her."

"Emmett I don't know all I know is that he hurt her and Edward saved her." He hurt my little sister Bella so now he was going to get it! "Jasper we need to kill him till he cries like the baby he is!" Jasper looked intrigued this looked good.

"Exactly how", he asked. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper you have so much to learn from the king 'The Emmett Masen.'

"well, it's going to be something like this…"

**

* * *

**

"so Emmett how much longer till La Push?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"well I don't know all I know is that it's about near forks, oh and as soon as you see the first beach you're their." Wow I sounded like Edward nope definitely don't want to be him his sometimes depressing.

"so.." Jasper started, did he want to start a conversation.

"are you trying to hit on my sister?" I instantly felt my blood drain my face. Why was he asking me! Now I felt like I wanted to be like Edward with his little depressed face locked up in his room.

"I..uh…no why would you say that." I didn't want to look at his face because then he would kill me.

"Emmett please everyone knows." What was I so easy to read. "Emmett please calm down all I wanted to say is that if you want to be with my sister you have my approval." What!!! I can be with Rosalie and wait…she doesn't like me.

"thanks Jasper but I don't think Rosalie likes me a lot." This time I looked at Jasper he looked thoughtful.

"why do you say that Emmett?"

"Well because she is always mean when I'm around her she totally hates me."

"you know Emmett Rosalie is always like that, even to me, that's just her attitude, that's just who she is." What!! so Rosalie always has that attitude but she's nice to Alice and Bella.

"Yes Emmett I know she's nice to Alice and Bella but that's because their girls and they defended Rosalie, she considers them as very close friends." So Rosalie doesn't even hate me! That's so great.

I looked out the window to hide my excitement to see we were passing the beach which meant Black's house was close I couldn't wait.

"So Jasper does Rosalie consider dating."

He looked thoughtful, "yep , I guess she said something about needing someone fast…"At that I was shocked, Rosalie wanted a boyfriend well maybe she would want someone like me but…"

"**EMMETT LOOK OUT**!"I turned to look see the car a few feet from a house I couldn't stop the break because I was going to fast! Oh no this could not be good especially if it's Edward Volvo!

* * *

**Poor Volvo **

**What's going to happen! Lol poor Emmett he is so busted.**

**OK so thank you all for reviewing I am expecting a lot of reviews this time. I also recommend a story called, "Love at first sight sucks or does it?"It by my fellow reviewer and best friend Balla215. It a good story please look it up and review.**

***Vanessa***


	20. Shocking Day

_**Love Sucks Why Me!**_

_***Shocking Day***_

_Here is your new chapter_

_As I said before sorry but here is my new chapter whoo hoo!! Some people said they wanted more Emmett POV so here it is!_

_***Sorry it going to switch Pov's between Jasper and Emmett**_*

_**Don't own anything, the names, the school, Bella, Alice, ok maybe Edward…Na kidding but SM does please review I try**_.

_Special Thanks to: __**twilight96-angel, VioletteRose, shadie16, Bella215, **_

_**The-Elusive-Charmer, clobebobe87, sprinter1, Angel4057, and vintage87. 121 REVIEWS PLEASE LET'S MAKE IT MORE I ENJOY READING YOUR REVIEW THEY ARE ALL AWSOME.**_

* * *

Emmett POV:

NO !what will I do Edward is going to kill me he loves this car!

I looked at Jasper and he looked shocked I looked forward again to see that the car destroyed the houses front side of the porch it was wrecked.

Oh crap now imagine the car's destruction that is way worst! Edward is going to kill me for destroying his Volvo . No even worst he won't let me go to his room when I have nightmares!

I got off the car an so did Jasper he still looked shocked.

Jasper POV:

I can't believe Emmett crashed Edward's car he is going to kill me, no wait Jasper calm down remember breath in and out breath in and out… Stupid Emmett! Now i lost my chances with Alice!

Emmett POV:

I walked toward the front of the car to see that the car survived it only had a little scratch about two centimeters long. Yay! Edward will definitely not know I crashed his car against a house!

I was to concentrated on my happiness that I didn't hear the footsteps walking toward us, I slowly turned around to look back at the front of the house to see non other than Jacob Black.

Well…I guess his house is totally ruined. I looked at his face and he had a furious expression. Well, that's what he get's for messing with us.

"look at what you leeches did to my house!" Jacob said it with so much anger that it made me laugh hard because it was funny. Come on imagine Jacob mad… it's funny!!

"Is that what you call a house Jacob well, good luck with that!" I stated he looked mad like he wanted to kill me well that would be amusing to watch. I heard Jasper laugh so I cracked a smile at Black.

"Shut up you bastard at least I have my father." Jacob said, Ouch a hit at the gut well let me think oh right, "at least the ladies love me." I stated.

"you wish.." Jacob said.

"Ya ,whatever but we aren't here for that reason Jasper and I are hear to kick you butt! Loser!"

"Bella wanted me so there's no need!" His face changed to a mask of kindness and truthfulness well… he tried he was such a liar.

"Ya okay but either way Black you hurt her and we won't let it slide I can see Edward did hit you pretty hard your face is still recognizable but I will definitely change that with Jasper." I have to admit Edward hit him good he had a busted lip, swollen eye, and a bruise on his face.

"Whatever Emmett but you do realize that you crashed your stupid Car against my house!"

"as I said before good luck with that!"

"listen, you…"

"ya I heard bastard but just shut it because I'm going to kick your ass Black."

"Oh yeah" he taunted, "well bring it!"

Oh really!!

"Well, it will be my pleasure."

* * *

Jasper POV:

Emmett said, "well it will be my pleasure." Yes finally!! now he would get it for hurting Bella.

As I watched Emmett ran to the car and took something else, what was it?

I seen it was a something red like a can…

I couldn't see because he moved fast, even though he is big his still moves gracefully.

Emmett approached Jacob and stood about ten feet away from him…

Meanwhile, Bella POV:

Where do I go where do I go. I was frantically looking for a place to escape I had to get out of here from everything from forks. Suddenly, the idea dawned to me through the window duh. I climbed down the window even though it was high but I didn't have time to think about it all I could think of was escaping.

I climbed down and ran. I ran far for the first time I didn't trip and it was exhilarating. I was running when I heard shouting and I recognized that voice, "Bella don't go don't leave me!" That made me run faster I turned my head back to see Edward on the ground crying, His tears ran down his smooth face and I stopped I looked at him and then he opened his green eyes. They looked sad and devastated I just wanted to make him feel better. He outstretched his hand out for me I started walking forward but then I remembered I had to leave I slowly started walking back away from him and everything. his eyes were torned in a sadness so profound I wanted to cry, but I couldn't stay here so I started running again.

I was running until I heard his voice again, this stopped me at my tracks and broke my heart so profoundly I realized my mistake, "Bella you left me so my life has no reason to live goodbye Bella I will always love you…"

At that moment I tried to run back to him back to Edward I ran back but I couldn't find him anymore. I ran through the trees everywhere but all I could see was nothing the desperation got to me so I started crying. I fell to the ground and cried. I was alone everyone was gone I was alone just like Tanya said I would end…

"Bella, Bella, Bella wake up, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with a worried face. He looked worried at that moment I realized that I was just dreaming.

"Bella are you okay you were crying and then you started screaming for my name." Edward asked anxiously .I was…

"yes, I'm okay." the truth was I wasn't that was so overwhelming and scary I hope that never ever happens again.

"right." Edward could see right through me how does he do that.

"Bella don't lie tell me remember I'm here for you." I couldn't tell him.

"Edward would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"anything." he said. I sighed, should I ask him.

"Edward can you hug me tight please I need that right now." He smiled and he slowly put his arms around my waist. I leaned in and stayed there being with Edward like this felt right. I felt protected, loved, and happy. It was very different from Charlie's hugs or Renee's it was something more.

"Bella, are you ok you looked disturbed the whole time you where asleep?" He asked.

"Edward, I" I hesitated why not tell him part of it. No don't do that, "Edward I just had a terrible dream I prefer not to talk about it." He leaned his cheek on my head and we stayed there in silence listening to our breathing even in and out.

"Bella I understand." he whispered next to my ear. That made me shiver but not in a cold way but in a way I couldn't explain. What were all these weird feelings they were confusing. Bella just chill Edward is a great friend no that doesn't work what about Best Guy Friend, well that is closer to what I'm feeling right now.

"Bella?" He asked uneasily.

"yes, Edward." I replied.

"did that dog hurt you badly because I swear that if he did he will never see the rain again." He stated his voice was full of venom and it frightened me. I looked around to see that I didn't recognize this room. Wait now that I think about it what am I doing in this room.

"Edward what am I doing here?" He sighed.

"Bella don't ignore my question, what happened, why where you there, and why did he hurt you?"

"Edward I, well everyone was talking and I decided I needed some fresh air so I left, then i started wandering in the woods until Jacob found me..." I felt a big lump in my throat. I thought I loved him and then he does this to me. Edward seemed to notice my uneasiness so he held my tighter and I wound my arms around his neck and held him tighter.

"Bella never mind tell me later." He said then I heard him mumble, " I hope Emmett and Jasper give him what he deserves but they better not damage my Volvo." They what!

"Edward, what did you just say." I pulled away to look in his eyes.

"Nothing." His eyes hypnotized me so I lost my train of thought, his eyes were so beautiful and his hair was so soft looking I don't know what impulsed me to do that but I slowly streched my hand and put it on his cheek. He simply stared at me with an adoring smile and I grinned back.

"Thank you." I said.

He looked confused, " for what?" he asked.

I just caressed his face and said, " Edward, I know you saved me... so thank you." I was so full of gratitude if it weren't for him I don't know what would have been of me.

He grinned and said, "Bella you don't need to thank me as long as your okay I can survive." I kept caressing his face and then he closed his eyes and sighed. I was so into it that I didn't see that it was dark outside. I froze and Edward instantly opened his eyes he looked alarmed, "Edward what time is it, I need to go home."

He chuckled and looked at me with his green eyes, "Bella, Alice called Charlie and told him you would stay over. He said it was fine." I sighed in relief. Oh never mind then I looked at the room again, it had a wonderful view to the outside forest, it was open and beautiful. There was a wide collection of music, and the walls were painted of a golden color and the carpets were black. The room was simple but yet beautiful.

"Edward, were am I?" I asked again.

He grinned, "My room." This was his room! It was great! My room wasn't even half his size I have to admit he has good taste.

"Oh, well you have a nice room."

"Thank you." He stated. I was curious to see around the room so I said, "May I." He gave me his beautiful crooked grin and nodded his head. I slowly got off the bed and walked to his music collection. There was a wide variety of Classical and rock music.

"Edward, you have a nice collection I can't believe you like Debussy."

He blushed, "I know Bella that I shouldn't..." He was embarrassed so I stopped him.

"Edward there is no need to be embarrassed I love it. I like Clair De Lune and Chopsticks." He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Really?" He asked.

"Edward, by now you should know I Can't lie really good."

"Bella I know it's just that that never thought you would like the same music as me." He grinned but when I looked into his eyes they were very happy was it because of me?

"Well, Mr. Masen you have alot to learn from me." I winked and he looked at me with a shocked face. Guess he didn't expect that.

I continued to looked at his collection when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around my waist...

* * *

_Let's leave it at that._

_Like it or not. Sorry I took forever but sine Christmas break is coming I will try to update more often so be happy! Well, if you like my story. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed and for anyone that reads my story it makes my feel great.i STAYED UP LATE TRYING TO MAKE IT GOOD, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE BUT PLEASE REVIEW, _

_Bye _^-^,

_Vanessa (want to know what happens to Jacob or what happens with Bella next… Well, review so that I can update soon, lol!)_


	21. Stinky Socks

_**Love Sucks Why Me!**_

_**Stinky Socks**_

_**Hi everyone sorry that I didn't update this past week but my mom was pregnant and she had her baby on Monday morning it was a girl so I was finally having a sister but she died so everything around here has been sort of depressing. The funeral is this week so I probably won't update until next week. Sorry,**_

_**Thanks you for your support,**_

_**-Vanessa-**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does though.*NNOOOO***_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I turned around to only be stunned by the beauty of his eyes. He stared deep into my eyes and grinned.

He let go of my waist and walked toward his stereo and turned it on. Clair de Lune started playing in the background. I simply stared at him curiously, what was he planning on doing?

Edward stood in front of me again, he took my hands and wound them around his neck. He slowly slid his hands around my waist again and then he started swaying us from side to side. What is he making me do he knows I can't even walk across a flat surface without falling or tripping.

"Edward, why are we dancing you know I can't dance." I stated. I looked at his eyes but they were only full of happiness and I couldn't help at smile. His happiness was so contagious.

"Bella, its all about the leading.'' He looked so sure of himself I believed it.

'Bella do you still hate me." He asked. I looked up to see him staring at me with curiosity

"Edward I don't ,why?" Why would he think I still hate him.

"I was just curious." I looked at his expression and he looked victorious. What's with him today?

"Edward…" I hesitated should I ask him, "how did you find me." He simply stared at me.

"Bella well we were looking for you but then we didn't find you so I decided to look for you out of school."

"oh ." What else could I say, "Edward I have a question." His green eyes bore into mines he had a confused look.

"What happened to Jacob when you found me?" What had he done to Jacob when he found me, not that I would really care after he acted like I belonged to him but who could blame me I was curious. So don't judge me.

"Bella…" It looked like he didn't want to tell me his face turned into a sad mask, "well I just kind of beat the crap out of him, I know you might not like it I'm sorry…" I stopped listening what does he mean I might not like it Jacob got what he deserved!

"Edward shut it." I looked up to him and he looked shocked. "Edward what do you mean you are sorry! Jacob got what he deserved so don't even apologize! All I can say is that as a form of my gratitude I will do anything you want you don't know how happy I am right now." I felt myself grin like an idiot yes! Finally Jacob got put in his own place.

I looked up to see Edward with a shocked expression guess he never expected me to be happy about violence but I was today!

Edward's mouth slowly turned into a smile, what was he smiling about. I tried recall what I said when I remembered what I said, 'I will do anything you want.' I froze, oh no what would EDWARD want from me.

"Bella, there is something you could do for me…" Edward's smile grew wider and his eyes started glowing with mischief, what does he want!

(wonder what Edward wants any guesses Lol!…)

_**Jasper POV**_

Emmett had something that looked like a Coca-Cola can because it was red, could it be. No I mean it could but Emmett wouldn't get revenge with an empty soda can! Oh god it's Emmett he would! He is just going to make a fool of himself! Emmett is so dumb sometimes and I still can't believe I want him as a brother in law!

Emmett walked toward Jacob and he threw the can straight at Jacobs forehead! Jacob looked stunned I guess he was expecting something harder and bigger not a soda can. I simply started at Emmett he looked all jumpy and hyper like he gave the greatest hit! Emmett must be so dumb to even believe he hurt Black.

I was so engrossed in watching him laugh that I didn't hear Jacob laughing at Emmett ,that's it!

No one laughs at my future in law! I was making my way toward Black when Emmett held me back. I tried to free myself but I couldn't Emmett is very strong.

"Dude please I want to beat him up!" Emmett started whining and he was making an even bigger fool of himself. I looked to see Jacob was about to cry from laughter. That got me more pissed off but Emmett was stupid sometimes so I just nodded and stayed back . As long as Emmett beat Black I would be okay.

Emmett let go of me and then he started walking toward Black again. I just watched as Emmett got closer. Jacob wouldn't stop laughing so he didn't notice Emmett until they were only a foot away.

"So what are you going to do know throw a sock at me." Jacob said and then he had a bunch of fit's a laughter, Emmett got red I would of thought it was from embarrassment if Emmett was Bella but Emmett was Emmett and he was really pissed off now. Yes! Let the show begin!

"So you want a sock Black, well you are going to get one!" Emmett shouted with so much force Jacob stopped laughing. Wonder what Emmett is planning.

Emmett punched Jacob to the ground and Black fell. Jacob had a shocked expression, ha that's what he gets for messing with us! But what surprised me was that Emmett took his shoes off and his socks. He made his way toward Jacob and he shoved the sock inside Jacobs mouth. Jacob tried to spit out but Emmett took his arms and he pinned Jacob to the ground.

"What's that black you want more!" Emmett taunted, "Jasper hurry give me your socks!" What, was he kidding me Rosalie bought these for me! She is so going to kill me! What matters more. Revenge! So I took my shoes off and my socks I gave him my socks and watched Emmett shove them in his mouth, that is so gross.

"Emmett that's nasty!" I stated. He turned around to look at me and he grinned.

"Jasper, Jacob's a pig and they live in nasty places so I am giving him stinky socks to make him feel more at home before I do this!" Emmett quickly took a swing at his ribs and I heard a loud crack! That must of hurt. I quickly ran and took Emmett's arms to pull him off Jacob before he murdered him.

I wanted to hit Jacob but he ruined now I need to find another opportunity to hit him.

"Emmett don't kill him I know you don't want to make a bad impression on my sister do you Emmett." I stated. He stopped to look at me and he grinned, guess I know how to get my ways with him now. All I have to do is mention my sister…

* * *

**Special thanks to **_**VioletteRose,bethani,sprinter1,Bella53323, Bella215,Ymaspwn, and twilight96-angel, and Angel4057.I know you guys deserve a longer and better chapter so I will try too make this better oh and beware more Drama coming up!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes people I am not a professional writer.**_

_**Peace-Vanessa-**_


	22. Scratch that you are so Dead

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Scratch that you are so dead**

_**HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT YOU GUYS ALL DESERVE IT! PEACE.**_

_**0X.**_

_**Hey 138 Reviews it's great but I want more…**_

_**Special thanks to: Bella53323, twilight96-angel, sprinter1, Angel4057, Sunshine72, **_

_**The-Elusive-Charmer, Ymaspwn, Bella215 and VioletteRose**_

**_Special Thanks to everyone that has added me to their story alerts and favorites._**

_**I know last chapter seemed kind of gross, but hey I think I made you smile so here is the next chapter!**_

**_dISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT STUFF OR CHARACTERS YOU GET ME RIGHT?_**

(sorry for any mistakes in writing that bothers you)

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Edward's mouth slowly turned into a smile, what was he smiling about. I tried recall what I said when I remembered what I said, 'I will do anything you want.' I froze, oh no what would EDWARD want from me._

"_Bella, there is something you could do for me…" Edward's smile grew wider and his eyes started glowing with mischief, what does he want!_

_**Bella POV:**_

"Bella, I want you to…" he stopped his sentence and his grin became even more pronounced. I suddenly grew more anxious by the second, but then I remembered the feeling of his lips against mine. Would he want me to kiss him again, thinking about that made me blush but we were in total darkness so it wouldn't matter. Thank God!

I looked up at Edward again and his eyes where shining with that same mischief but with a mixture of happiness. Was that correct?

"Bella…" He started again, "go out with me." I froze. What! did I just hear correctly I can't go out with him! I mean I just met him a few freaken days ago. But then again Edward isn't bad, he is hot, and gives the best kisses in the world, but NO Bella you can't!

"Edward I." I hesitated and looked up to see him waiting for me to answer with an eagerness that I never thought Edward Masen would have. "Edward I don't think it is the best idea for us to go out." his face changed, Edward didn't look happy his eyes were full of sadness and I felt guilty but why I mean I don't think I should. I don't feel guilty when I say no to Mike. Plus why would he want to go out with me I'm just plain old Bella. Well, exclude the old but still I'm not that pretty. I'm absolutely sure that any girl would love to go out with him.

"Why not?" He asked his eyes were looking directly into my eyes and I just about melted into pudding.

"Edward, I just really can't I mean it's not that I don't want to." What did I just say 'that I don't want to' Wow nice excuse Bella! But keep going. "but Edward I don't feel like dating right now." Nice going Bella why don't you just tell him your issues. He simply started at me with his gorgeous eyes for a few minutes. I just waited for him to answer. Seconds passed and he still didn't say anything. I was growing anxious. Was he alright.

Suddenly, his eyes became amused and a smile started forming on his lips. Was he ok.

"Bella, I get it." What? What does he get.

"you do?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded, "you have trust issues don't you." What! No I mean. Ugh I guess I do! Why Is he always right! Is he a mind reader or something!

"Edward Listen." I looked directly at into his eyes and he nodded for me to continue.

"Are you some sort of mind reader." He suddenly chuckled and I was dazed by his laugh.

"No." He said, "so that means I guessed right." he asked.

I sighed, well duh "Yes Edward you did and I'm sorry I just don't think I can come trust guys anymore." He looked directly at my eyes and he put his warm hands on both sides of my cheeks and i felt his scent fall across my face and it was intoxicating. I felt the same electrical sensation flow through my body.

"Bella I would never hurt you, and if it makes you feel better we can go as friends." His voice was so full of sincerity that I couldn't help but grin at him. Edward is so nice and kind that I don't think he could ever hurt me. This date was as friends so I would imagine it would be fun to go out with Edward.

"Edward, fine I will go out with you." His eyes were so full of happiness and his smile was so beautiful I felt so happy myself.

"But Edward, under one condition…" He smile turned into a frown and waited for me to continue.

"what would that be Bella." his eyes were curious that's the only think I could tell from his face.

"Please don't let Alice make me wear heels or they will me before you even arrive." I started whining and pouting my lips. His lips twitched in amusement and he just laughed.

"Well, Bella I guess we have ourselves a deal." He said.

"Yes Masen we have ourselves a deal."

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Previously:**_

"_Emmett don't kill him I know you don't want to make a bad impression on sister do you Emmett." I stated. He stopped to look at me and he grinned, guess I know how to get my ways with him now. All I have to do is mention my sister…_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

"Fine." Emmett said, "But I wanted to take a few more punches at our little buddy here." As if I couldn't see Emmett kicked Jacob to show me what he meant. I heard Jacob groan in pain. I guess he needs to go to the doctor.

"Emmett cut it let's go tell Edward what we accomplished." Emmett grinned and he ran into the drivers seat. I rook Emmett's shoes and mine as I walked toward the car.

I walked into the passengers seat and put on my shoes while Emmett started driving away. I was curious about the scratch in front of Edward's Volvo would he notice it we have just known each other for 2 days and I could already tell he was basically in love with the Volvo. Well, besides Bella.

"Emmett do you think Edward will notice the scratch?" I asked

"No, I don't think so ever since his met Bella his been in lala land probably thinking about kissing Bella and that type of crap besides it's like two centimeters long I mean I couldn't recognize that very good either." Well, I guess I not worried anymore if he won't notice then I'm okay.

We grew silent while Emmett concentrated on driving when I suddenly remembered my angel, my pixie. I guess now is the time to ask about her.

"Emmett I have to tell you something, but as a man."

He looked at me questionably so continued.

"Emmett don't tell anyone but I really like your cousin." When I said this he slammed hard on the brake. I looked at him and he had a shocked expression.

"you mean the little squirt, the pixie." He said.

"Yes Emmett that cousin." He started driving again and he kept on sending me weird looks.

"What is it Emmett?"

"well, I mean how she annoys me a lot and is a shopping addict. Not that I don't love her but I just can't see why you like her so much." Well, I know this but..

"Emmett I don't know how to explain it but I'm just drawn to her everything about makes me like her more her eyes, her smile, her laugh, and even her shortness. Whether you believe it or not I just have strong feelings for her." I Thought about her as I closed my eyes and then I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Man Jasper your whipped!" He said through fits of laughter.

"look who's talking." I mumbled, I think he heard because he suddenly turned quite. Ha that's what he get's!

* * *

_**Bella POV:**_

"Bella want to go downstairs and wait for Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but where did they go." I asked

"Well that's for me to know Bella." He smiled and pulled my hand and led me out of his room. I walked downstairs to see Alice and Rosalie speaking.

"Hey girlie's." Edward said. Alice was about to turn around to argue until she seen me. She smiled and ran to give me her bone crushing hug.

"Bella don't ever scare that way." She demanded.

"Yes mother." I said. Alice grinned wider and I turned around to look at Rosalie.

"Bella you don't know how scared we where when we looked for you." She said.

"I'm sorry, I just never though something like that would ever happen." She nodded and gave me a breathtaking smile. Edward took me by the shoulders and he led me to love seat. I sat down and he sat next to me. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie smile at this. I just started blushing like a manic.

"what?" I asked

"Oh, nothing." Alice responded. She was smiling. Definitely something.

"Well" Alice started. "we should see a movie"

"what movie?" Edward asked

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

Alice was giving Edward a look and from the corner of my eye I seen him nod. What was that whole exchange thought he wasn't a mind reader.

"Alice I really don't want to see it." I commented

"Well to bad Bella everyone want's too." she stated. Fine who could ever win against her she can basically see the future.

"Fine." I huffed. I crossed my arms under my chest and waited for the movie to begin while Alice put in the movie and turned the lights off. The opening credits were on and I started thing about what was with Alice and Edward, what was that whole exchange? Are they planning something?

The movie started playing and I really wasn't interested but then as the movie went forward and the killing I started shaking with fear. Why did Alice have to put a scary movie on! She knows I hate them! I was scared that I yelped when I felt an arm around my waist.

"Shh…Everything's okay Bella it's just a movie." He whispered into my ear and I suddenly felt much more calm and I shivered from pleasure.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I simply nodded. I wouldn't want to get caught that I shivered because of him. He suddenly pulled me into his chest. I could smell his sweet and delicate scent. He had his arms around me and I pulled myself closer him as I laid my cheek on his chest.

I looked to see that Alice and Rosalie were looking at the screen but the both had huge grins on their faces. Are they okay? Isn't this suppost to be a SCARY movie not a happy movie. Weird.

As I lay on Edward's chest I stopped paying attention to movie as I felt his strong arms around me. I felt warm and safe. I sighed and I smiled at this. Edward is so nice to me. What have I done to deserve such a great friend like Edward. As I was lying on his chest I heard his heart accelerate, was he ok I looked on the screen to see that the girl had escaped. What was so scary about that. I looked up at him but he had a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

_**EPOV:**_

Bella was on my chest and I couldn't help but smile as the feeling her body against mine felt. She was so warm and she smelled liked strawberries I just wanted to kiss her. At the thought I felt my heart accelerate. I realized I couldn't live without her she is my life now…

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

As the movie ended I was about to get off, but Edward held me tighter so I couldn't get out of his arms not that I minded but this seemed wrong.

I was about to tell him to let go when I heard a car arrive. Edward quickly let go and he ran outside. Alice and Rosalie followed behind and so did I.

Emmett and Jasper were walking out of the car when Edward was inspecting his car. What was he looking for. I looked at Emmett and Jasper, they both looked nervous were they alright.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!" Edward shouted. It made me jump I wasn't expecting that.

"Nothing." Emmett mumbled

"what do you mean by nothing you scratched my car! Jasper do you have anything to say!" Edward looked furious what did they do his car.

"It was Emmett!" Jasper said. Edward looked at Emmett.

"Is that true." he asked

Emmett let his head fall he was ashamed. What got Edward so mad. I walked toward Edward to inspect the damage. The only thing I could see was a line that was barley even visible. Are you kidding me! Is this what Edward is crying about!

"Edward is this the damage?" I asked he turned around to look at me and nodded.

"Edward suck it up be a man at least let them give you an explanation!" I started

He looked at me and signaled for me to proceed.

"Emmett, Jasper what happened?"

"well," Emmett began, "Jasper distracted me so I crashed into Jacob Black's house!" He quickly said. Well, that was a reasonable explanation. Wait…did he just say he crashed his Volvo into Jacob's house!

"Yep" Jasper grinned. I turned around to look at Edward and he looked shocked.

"Dude." Jasper began but he was stopped by Edward's palm.

"You mean you crashed my Volvo into Black's house!" Edward said

"Yes listen we're sorry but, " Jasper was cut off by Edward's musical laugh.

"You guys that sounds awesome did the house get affected at all?" He asked

"Hell Yeah!!" Emmett said, "The front porch is totally destroyed along with the hit's I gave him and the socks in his mouth!'

Edward grinned at this information and he slammed fists with them.

"Next time you go, take me with you!" Edward said excitedly what socks like real socks eww that is so nasty but he deserves it wish I were there…

Well, this was not something I expected to hear from Edward or myself…

* * *

_**HEY EVERYONE IT'S 1:34 AM IN THE MORning WELL WHEN I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER SO DON'T I DESERVE A REVIEW I SAID I WOULD TAKE A WEEK TO UPDATE BUT I UPDATED SOONER AND IT WAS A LONG CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_***_Vanessa_***_

_**^_^**_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone**_

_**May all your wishes come true!**_


	23. Hide and Seek

_**Love Sucks Why Me!**_

_**Hide and Seek **_

_**Hey people's I decided to update sooner twilight96-angel you wish can come true!**_

_**So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope you will like it was much as I do so please review.**_

_**Special thanks to: twilight96-angel, mwilson, Bella215, sprinter1, Sunshine72, Ymaspwn, lin stiernet, Autumn, Twilightobsession5, IntoxicatingHeart, and VioletteRose. **_

_**I HAVE 149 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE SOONER IF I GET 160!**_

_**DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT STUFF.**_

_**Previously**_

"_**You mean you crashed my Volvo into Black's house!" Edward said**_

"_**Yes listen we're sorry but, " Jasper was cut off by Edward's musical laugh.**_

"_**You guys that sounds awesome did the house get affected at all?" He asked**_

"_**Hell Yeah!!" Emmett said, "The front porch is totally destroyed along with the hit's I gave him and the socks in his mouth!'**_

_**Edward grinned at this information and he slammed fists with them.**_

"_**Next time you go, take me with you!" Edward said excitedly what socks like real socks eww that is so nasty but he deserves it wish I were there…**_

_**Well, this was not something I expected to hear from Edward or myself…**_

* * *

Bella POV

Well this has been an eventful night so far…

Right after the while situation with Edward's Volvo Jasper and Rosalie bade us goodnight and they left. Leaving Only the Masen's, Alice, and Myself.

"So…" Alice started, "What do we do now?" Alice started deliberating deeply as everyone else did too. I didn't know what to do but all I knew was that I wanted to sleep. I looked at Edward but he looked deep in thought his eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were in a straight line. Why did I always feel the need to look at Edward? He suddenly ran his hand through his bronze hair I realized that it was his habit to when he was thinking or he was simply frustrated.

Suddenly he looked up at me and our eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. His emerald eyes looked so beautiful and mysterious like they wanted to tell me something. Some sort of secret that was meant for me I wanted to know but I looked away from the intensity of his eyes before someone would notice.

"Well, I can't think of anything and this day has sure been a long day so I would rather get some beauty sleep. Anyone opposed or with a different idea?" Alice stated.

I looked around to see which one of disagreed I personally wouldn't want to do something else, apparently Emmett differed. He had his hand up waiting for Alice to call on him.

"Yes Emmett." Alice sighed. I already knew it was some stupid idea of Emmett's even though I haven't know him for so long but Emmett was that easy to read he did have a bunch of crazy ideas.

"Alice I think we should play hide and seek in the woods!" The woods no, bad idea. I looked at Alice and a grin was forming on her lips. What no! IT'S extremely dark and there are animals right now. I looked at Edward panicked and he seemed to pick up my message.

"Alice it's to dark maybe some other time." Edward suggested.

"Nonsense Edward, the dark will even make the game a lot more interesting!" What no I can't play like that!

"Alice" I began, "please not know something could happen, I don't have a good feeling about this." Alice glared at me.

"Bella you never have a good feeling about anything." Alice whined. Well, I never actually did so she was correct. I would never win against Alice so I gave in.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"fantastic!" Alice squealed. I simply sighed.

"Well who wants to count first!" Alice said. I know I wouldn't want to be alone. I looked around to see Edward staring at me intently which made me blush. He simply smiled at me and I looked away before I could blush even harder.

No one wanted to count so I looked over at Alice and nodded my head toward Emmett. I mean it was his stupid idea shouldn't he count? Alice picked up my signal so she grinned at me and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett it's decided you count."

"What no pixie please I don't want to!" Emmett started whining and I have to say it was amusing to see a huge guy like Emmett start whining.

"Emmett it was your idea you count sorry." Emmett pouted his lips and gave Alice a pleading look. She simply shook her head at Emmett and grinned.

"Emmett either you count or we leave."

"Fine." Emmett huffed as he crossed his hands across his chest. I looked around to see that the forest was really dark especially since there weren't any houses nearby because the Cullen Mansion was in the middle of trees. This night was extremely dark and you couldn't even see the stars in the sky, it was creepy. So I started panicking where could I run too.

"Ok Emmett you can start counting when your ready." Alice said. Emmett grinned and he started counting. I looked to see that Edward and Alice where running but in different directions. I mean weren't they even scared I started running to the forest. As I ran I could feel the branches crack beneath my feet. Everything was so silent and all you could see was trees which was very scary. I could still here Emmett's counting so kept on running and I didn't trip was sure a surprise.

I soon decided to stop running because I couldn't hear Emmett anymore. I could hear the crickets and the birds chirping in the distance.

I could even hear my heart thud through my ears. I guess I was more scared than I thought.

It was completely silence besides the wilderness around me. I couldn't really see anything so I decided to take out my phone but when I searched my pockets I didn't have it so I stated panicking. What if they couldn't find me. I just stood there and I still couldn't hear anything. I looked up to the sky and I could faintly see gray clouds, which meant it would rain soon. I started counting in my head I think that about two minutes passed but I was still scared.

Suddenly I heard a noise in the bushes, I turned around slowly to see nothing. I could feel myself getting Goosebumps's I started to look around but I couldn't see anything. I still felt uneasy I felt like I was being watched. I started walking again but slowly. I wasn't sure where I was going too but I felt scared.

Out of the blue I heard that same sound. No! not sound steps. Someone was following me! I slowly turned around to face that person but there was nothing besides thin air. I kept walking when I suddenly felt a pair of arms wound around my waist I was about to scream when that person put their hand on my mouth. I started panicking and I tried to pull away but I couldn't that person was to strong to be a girl so it must be a guy! I tried to pull away again but I couldn't, I wanted to scream but I simply wasn't cable because that someone was holding me, so I decided to bite his hand and when I did I heard him curse under his breath. I quickly froze I knew that scent and that voice.

**(WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? PLEASE TAKE A QUICK GUESS BEFORE READING AGAIN OR YOU WILL SERIOUSLY KILL IT)**

I turned around to look at him and I proved myself right, "what did you think you where doing? Where you trying to rape me or something!" I asked irritated. He simply chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"No, did it seem like it? I just wanted to scare you, I guess I'm sorry." He stated.

"you guess your sorry?" I asked exasperated.

"No I am I seriously am, my bad." The sincerity was right in his eyes so I quickly grinned at him and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey what was that for!" He asked.

"You owe me for scaring me to death Edward!"

"Okay I guess your right."

"again with the guessing Edward."

"No, you were right." I grinned at him and I sat down at the grass. Well, I was wearing jeans so nothing bad would happen. Edward came and sat next to me.

"So." I began, "where is Alice?"

"She hid inside the house."

"But I seen you guys run to the woods." I said.

"Well, Alice said she wanted to make it harder for Emmett so she hid inside the house I seen you come alone and I really didn't want to let you out of my sight so I followed you." Well that was flattering. I didn't know what to say so I started to fidget with the fabric of my jeans Edward didn't say anything so I didn't either.

"Bella, why is it that you always play around with things when you don't speak to anyone?" He asked.

"you are very observant aren't you?" I stated

"Well, I usually am when I'm interested." He grinned. Wait…did he say interested is he interested in me. No he couldn't possibly who would want to really date me.

"So are you trying to say that I'm interesting?" I asked.

"Very, Miss. Swan you are very difficult for me figure out." He said. His eyes were intense as they started at me they were full of confusion and frustration. I felt like an experiment.

"Well, I don't see how I'm hard to figure out, my mother would always call me her open book." As I said this I looked up to him and he looked thoughtful.

"I see that she's wrong, she can she how your feeling by simply looking at our face but she doesn't know what goes inside your interesting mind." He thinks I'm interesting. Weird I mean I'm not that good.

" Hmm… well maybe your right."

We stood silent for a couple minutes but it wasn't uncomfortable I wasn't scared anymore just by having Edward at my side I felt safe and protected.

"Edward, will Emmett find us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I mean you did run pretty far away." I did?

"But you know how to find your way back, right Edward?"

"No." What does he mean.

"what do you mean! you should! You are the one that lives here!" I was on the edge of hysteria how would we head back!

Edward wound his arms around me and he pulled me on his lap. I didn't say anything because I felt myself calm down instantly when we came in contact.

"Bella." He started whispering in my ear, "if you remember I just moved here a few days ago how would I know." Duh Bella! He did! How could you agree to play this game!

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Bella what are you sorry about?" He asked.

"I screamed at you." He silently chuckled, hearing him chuckle helped me relax. It was like music like velvet.

"It's ok Bella they'll find us don't worry." He held me to tighter and I instantly relaxed in his arms, "Bella just sleep I'll be here all night with you." he kissed my head and I silently thanked him.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Yes."

"I don't want to sleep." He sighed and held me tighter. I felt warm and his scent was intoxicating.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I dunno, what if we listen to my I-pod." I thanked Alice for putting it in my jacket she said I would need it. Wait how did she know I would need it?

"Sure, I would like to know what music you have in your I-pod."

I took one earphone for me and one for him. I put mines in as I handed him the other. I turned it on to some random music. It was playing flightless bird one of my favorites. I didn't know if Edward would like it. But then I heard him hum the song. I stood quiet as I listened to him. It was nice to hear him apparently if he sang he would have a good voice. When the song ended I heard him stop.

"you have good taste in music Miss. Swan." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"well, then I guess you do too." He started laughing and I just tried to remember that in my memory for some reason. I felt the need to remember his laugh.

"Bella are cold or anything?"

"No, why?"

" you are starting to get paler than you are." I am.

"probably because of the darkness Edward." I looked to see him with concerned eyes. He was just so beautiful.

"No, are you ok." He took one of his hands and he started caressing my face. It felt good when he touched my. His touches were soft, it's like they were full of love for me.

"yes Edward I am thank you for your concern but I feel alright." He nodded and then he held me tighter. I didn't know how long I was in his arms waiting for Emmett to arrive but I felt sleep take over my body. So I gladly leaned on Edward chest and fell asleep as I heard his heart beat rhythmically. Before I fell asleep I heard Edward whisper, "Sweet dreams Bella…" I felt the smile on my lips as he said this but I didn't have time to think about it I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

_**So will they be found in the forest? The one that reviews and tells me what will happen next will get to know ahead of time what could possibly happen next so guess and review! Bye thanks to everyone that loves my story, peace. Also tell me if you want this chapter in Edward POV.**_

_**-Vanessa-**_


	24. Chapter 26 Notice

**Love Sucks Why Me! Note**

Happy New Years everyone!. I wanted to tell you that. I have the next chapter written out but someone is going to edit it. So I hope I will update very soon. I am Planning a new story. Well Stories. So I have a **poll on my profile vote **for the story you like. I also have the **links** for the outfits **Bella and Edward **are wearing **plus the necklace **Edward gave Bella. So don't feel bad I will give you a sneak peek of my next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks and Review.

**Upcoming Chapter: Edward POV**

Alice ran and hid behind the bushes. She gave me a questioning look as to why I wasn't running so, I nodded toward Bella, she sent me a wink and then she turned around and disappeared into the forest. What was that wink? I know Alice knows something she's always like that she's always so secretive.

Bella suddenly started running I was about to follow her when I heard footsteps. They were small footsteps. So I knew it was Alice.

"what is it Alice?" I turned around to see Alice pouting.

"You're no fun Edward." She whined.

"Alice hurry and tell me what you want need to say?" I asked. Her eyes suddenly grew with mischief and a grin started forming on her lips.

"Edward, I know you like Bella. So this is your chance! We won't play anymore act like you don't know how to come back." Is she okay? I thought about it but she kept talking, "Spend the night with her in the woods. Then you could take her to the meadow when the sun rises or something!" She is weird. How does she know all of those things!

"Alice, how do you know about my meadow?" I asked. Nobody knew about it only myself.

Alice smirked at me and said, "Well, Edward everyone has their ways." What ways I mean besides stalking someone.

"Are you stalking me or something evil pixie!"

"Nope, why would I? I have better things to do like go shopping or giving Bella a makeover!" She had a truthful expression I was always able to see through Alice so how does she see those things.

"whatever Alice, but as you said I can't lose this opportunity." Alice's grin instantly grew into a smile.

"sure now hurry before you can't find her anymore!" I gave her a smile and I ran off to find Bella.

* * *

Do you like it? Well it's 2010 so I wanted to start a new story don't worry I'm not done with this story so it won't be over yet. So please go to my profile and vote. Also look at their outfits and comment. Thank you all!

-vanessa-


	25. Magic

_**Love Sucks Why Me! **_

_**Magic**_

_**Here is a new chapter it's 2010 I can't believe it time flies by. Special thanks to everyone that adds me to their story alerts, favorites, favorite author and, etc. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed.**_

_**Twilight96-angel, LOVE IS A GIFT, yeah!, The-Elusive-Charmer, sprinter1, TwilightFreak, Angel4057, Bella215, lin stiernet, VioletteRose, Bella53323, and my Betra IntoxicatingHeart!**_

_**Thank you all please review.**_

_**163 lets get more!**_

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

**(This chapter takes place while they are hiding and Emmett is counting.)**

Emmett started counting so , I started running. I looked back to see that Bella was just standing there. Why, wasn't she running?

Since Bella wasn't running I stayed at a distance were I could see her. Alice ran and hid behind the bushes. She gave me a questioning look as to why I wasn't running so, I nodded toward Bella, she sent me a wink and then she turned around and disappeared into the forest. What was that wink? I know Alice knows something she's always like that so secretive like she's hiding something…something important that she doesn't want us to know.

Bella suddenly started running I was about to follow her when I heard footsteps. They were small footsteps. So I knew it was Alice.

"what is it Alice?" I turned around to see Alice pouting.

"You're no fun Edward." She whined.

"Alice hurry and tell me what you want to say." I said. Her eyes suddenly grew with mischief and a grin started forming on her lips.

"Edward, I know you like Bella. So this is your chance! We won't play anymore act like you don't know how to come back." Is she okay? I thought about it but she kept talking, "Spend the night with her in the woods. Then you could take her to the meadow when the sun rises or something!" She is weird. How does she know all of those things!

"Alice, how do you know about my meadow?" I asked. Nobody knew about it only myself.

Alice smirked at me and said, "Well, Edward everyone has their ways." What ways I mean besides stalking someone.

"Are you stalking me or something evil pixie!"

"Nope, why would I? I have better things to do like go shopping or giving Bella a makeover!" She had a truthful expression I was always able to see through Alice so how does she see those things.

"whatever Alice, but as you said I can't lose this opportunity." Alice's grin instantly grew into a smile.

"sure now hurry before you can't find her anymore!" I gave her a smile and I ran off to find Bella.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**:** (Here it is for all those Alice lover's like me!)**

"Sure now hurry before you can't find her anymore!" I replied excitedly! Edward gave me a quick smile then he ran off to the direction Bella ran too. Well, I hope they have a fantastic night together!

I made my way to the driveway to see Emmett was still counting, "60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65..." I went up to him and I smacked his arm. Emmett looked down to see me and he frowned.

"Alice you are suppost to be hiding not hitting me!" He whined. Wow, Emmett is such a baby sometimes. I wonder how he would look like in a crib. **(Imagine Emmett in a crib)**

"Emmett games over." I stated.

Emmett looked bewailed, "Why?" He asked.

"Because Edward went off…" Emmett didn't even let me finish.

"Oh no don't tell me he went off to the fair! Or worst don't tell me he went off to the strip club this time without me! Alice why didn't you tell me I really wanted to go!" he was on the edge of hysterics. So I jus started laughing at him.

" MARY ALICE BRANDON WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!" Oh no he did not just call me by my full name!

"Emmett!" I seethed, "you did not just call me by my full name!" Emmett looked scared.

"Alice I…"

"don't you Alice me you have 1 minute to get away from my sight." Emmett started running toward the driveway but not fast enough to get away from. So I ran and jumped on his shoulders and gripped his shoulders hard. I heard him groan in pain. I internally laughed at Emmett.

I took off my high heel and I whacked his head!(I have her shoes in my profile so check them out) It felt so good to hit him he's been deserving it since he stole my other Prada shoes I don't know or care for what he wanted them for but he stole my precious shoes.

"Alice stop!" He begged. Nope not a chance, so I kept whacking him.

"Why?"

"Alice please I call uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" He started shouting like a maniac.

"Fine." I slid off his back and I put my shoes back on.

We started walking in when suddenly headlights flashed in front of us and the car was going at full speed…

**_Who do you think it is?_**

**_Well, now you have to wait till I update LOL_**

* * *

_**EdwardPOV**_

I started following Bella through the darkness I heard her stop a few times I tried to keep my distance while I followed her. I was following her when she suddenly stopped.

Bella turned around to look at me, so I hid behind the bushes. Her brown eyes scanned the place I was hiding at, but she didn't see me so she started walking. I ran up to her and I put my hands around her waist. She was trying to fight me off but she couldn't. I knew she was about to scream so I put my hand on her mouth. She was struggling to free herself from my grip, but she couldn't so I started grinning.

Then she suddenly bit me. I let go of her while I cursed under my breath.

Bella can sure bite.

Bella turned around to see me and she grinned but her response took me by surprise.

"what did you think you where doing? Where you trying to rape me or something!" She asked irritated. I simply chuckled and ran my hand through my hair this was always a habit to when I was nervous, mad , or frustrated.

"No, did it seem like it? I just wanted to scare you, I guess I'm sorry." I responded. Bella always got me nervous.

"you guess your sorry?" She said exasperated.

"No I am I seriously am, my bad." I tried to say with as much sincerity and honesty so she would believe me. She grinned at my response but she slapped my arm.

"Hey what was that for!" I asked not that I would mind or that it hurt but I wanted to know.

"You owe me for scaring me to death Edward!"

"Okay I guess your right."

"again with the guessing Edward." She looked at me with a frustrated expression and I have to admit she looked cute.

"No, you were right." I replied, Bella sat down on the ground and I sat next to her.

"So." she began, "where is Alice?"

"She hid inside the house." I answered automatically well technically she will be in the house.

"But I seen you guys run to the woods." She insisted.

"Well, Alice said she wanted to make it harder for Emmett so she hid inside the house I seen you come alone and I really didn't want to let you out of my sight so I followed you." Bella seemed to think about than a grin started forming on her. I want to know what through her mind.

Bella started playing around with the fabric of her jeans. Why does she always play around with things when it's silent.

"Bella, why is it that you always play around with things when you don't speak to anyone?" I had to ask it's been killing me I want to know what goes through her mind.

"you are very observant aren't you?" She stated

"Well, I usually am when I'm interested." I grinned. .

"So are you trying to say that I'm interesting?" She asked. What do I say? Well, why not go with the truth.

"Very, Miss. Swan you are very difficult for me figure out." I said. She had a thoughtful look. What was she thinking.

"Well, I don't see how I'm hard to figure out, my mother would always call me her open book." She replied.

"I see that she's wrong, she can she how your feeling by simply looking at our face but she doesn't know what goes inside your interesting mind."

" Hmm… well maybe your right." But her expression told me otherwise, she looked confused.

We stood silent for a couple minutes but I welcomed the silence it wasn't awkward and I enjoyed just sitting here next to Bella.

"Edward, will Emmett find us?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I mean you did run pretty far away."

"But you know how to find your way back, right Edward?" Alice told me to say no. Besides I wanted to spend time with Bella.

"No." I replied.

"what do you mean! you should! You are the one that lives here!" She was on the edge of hysteria so I wound my arms around her and I pulled her on my lap. She instantly calmed down. So I kept her on my lap.

"Bella." I started whispering in her ear, "if you remember I just moved here a few days ago how would I know."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. What?

"Bella what are you sorry about?" I asked.

"I screamed at you." I started laughing, "It's okay Bella they'll find us don't worry." I held her tighter and I felt like my dream was coming true. I always dreamt about holding Bella in my arms, "Bella just sleep I'll be here all night with you." I kissed her forehead and she mumbled a thanks. I felt my heart swell with love for her.

"Edward." She mumbled.

"Yes." I replied

"I don't want to sleep."

I sighed and held her tighter. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno, what if we listen to my I-pod." She said. That was a good idea

"Sure, I would like to know what music you have inyour I-pod." I really wanted to know what she liked our similarities. She seized to amaze me.

She gave me one of her earphones and I heard flightless bird playing. I grinned and I started humming the song. I though Bella was going to tell me something. But she didn't she stood quite the whole time. Which made me think she enjoyed hearing my me hum. When the song ended I decided it was time to speak to Bella.

"you have good taste in music Miss. Swan."

"well, then I guess you do too." I started laughing at this Bella was so random sometimes. I looked at her face and her face looked more paler than the usual was she okay.

"Bella are cold or anything?" I asked.

"No, why?" She asked.

" you are starting to get paler than you are." I replied.

"probably because of the darkness Edward."

"No, are you okay." Without even thinking I put my hand on her face and I started caressing her. I thought she would slap my hand away but she didn't

"yes Edward I am thank you for your concern but I feel alright." I nodded my head and I held her tight. We sat there in silence and I loved it. I held her but then she lent her head on my chest and her eyes started closing.

I believe sleep was taking over.

"Sweet dreams Bella…" I whispered. A smile formed on her lips and then her eyelids closed. She looked like an angel.

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

I felt my eyes open.

I looked at my watch it was 4:45 am just before sunrise. I looked to see that Bella was sound asleep in my arms. I grinned and I silently shook her shoulders. She was mumbling a thanks and she started blushing. Was she dreaming again. I tried calling her name a few times, until she opened her eyes.

**_BellaPOV:_**

"Bella, Bella, Bella…"

I heard Edward call me. I opened my eyes to see his emerald eyes stare right at me. I grinned and looked at our surroundings. The sun was about to rise. Which only meant that Emmett or Alice couldn't find us..

"Edward they didn't find us, did they?" Edward silently nodded his head. But his eyes looked happy. I was about to ask him when he suddenly pulled my arm and he ran off. I ran because he was pulling my arm.

"Edward why are we running?" I asked.

"I have to show you something!" He exclaimed. What did he want to show me. I just followed behind.

He suddenly let go we where in the middle of the forest.

"Edward why are we here?" He smirked at me and then he nodded his head toward the forest. For the first time I looked at my surroundings.

It was like some sort of meadow. It had the most beautiful wild flowers I ever seen. The grass swayed as the wind blew it. There were deer's visible in the distance. I could hear the river , and the birds chirruping in the vastness of the meadow. It was so beautiful. It was like a fairytale. The sun was barley rising so it looked so magical…

* * *

_**So did you like it. I know I ended it there and you want more but now you need to wait. Sorry, I also have a poll on profile please vote. I want to write a new story and I want to please you all so please go on and vote. Thanks and review.**_

_**-Vanessa-**_


	26. Unexpected

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Unexpected**

**Authors Note: Please Read**!

I know you might not like my ideas for this story, but when I write I type what I comes up to my mind. I might have an idea but then it changes rapidly it changes constantly. It takes me quite awhile to get inspired again so maybe I might update in a day, a weeks, or a month so don't be mad I just wanted to explain why I take forever. I need to wait for my ideas to come and now I have it so here is my chapter.

**If you are curious to what I look like, go to my profile and click on the link to the pictures. Don't leave my story just because of my appearance I'm not that ugly it's just that I look young when I am not. I am always curious to see how authors look like so I put some pic's were you can see who I am if you want to know. Tell me what you though did you expect me to look like that i would love to read what you think.**

**Also vote in my profile for the story you want me to create after this one it's important to me and If you enjoy my writing. Thanks and review.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own and Twilight Characters Stephanie Meyer does._

%^-^%

Bella POV

As I walked across the grass I could see that the sun almost touched the ground, the flowers swayed back and forth along with the grass it looked like they were dancing. The wind blew and it sounded like soft music whispering against my ear as it flew by. The birds where chirping they're morning song. This place was simply beautiful. I turned around to see Edward staring at me with curiosity, just like the curiosity that was growing inside me. I made my way toward him and he simply stared at me with his penetrating green eyes.

"how did you find this meadow?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me his crooked grin, " I stumbled across it when I was alone, it's a place were I find peace and myself. I haven't shared this with anyone. This is my first time showing the meadow to someone." I am sure my face looked confused and shocked. Why would he show me? Edward smiled and he pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"Bella…" He started whispering, "you have helped me so much you helped me open up, and you mean a lot to me now." What did he mean? I felt my self go stiff. He seemed bemused by my tense position. Then he started speaking rapidly.

"Bella, sorry I meant as a close family member I didn't mean to get you uncomfortable." Some how when he said that I felt sadness sweep through me. Why was I feeling like this shouldn't I be happy he considers me like family?

"it's ok Edward I was just surprised." I looked up to see sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay Edward?" I lifted my hand on his cheek and he gave me a weak smile.

"Better than ever," he replied. I slowly let go of his cheek but the sadness was still there I wanted to cheer him up.

"Edward why don't you show me around here, this place is indeed beautiful and I wouldn't want to waste a minute of being with you." I guess I said the truth, the sadness disappeared and happiness replaced his eyes. I shouldn't of gone with the truth maybe I said to much.

Edward took my hand and he led me through a bunch of trees. The tree's looked beautiful for some reason was it because of the magic of this place. For the first time I was excited to live in Forks, Edward seemed to make my life more interesting.

"Bella I am going to show you the best view you have ever seen." Edward said with so much excitement I felt myself smile wider.

"Okay." I replied. We walked up hill, Edward had my hand in his as we walked an it wasn't uncomfortable. As we walked I began tripping on my own feet. Edward chuckled a few times until he decided it was time to help me. He let go of my hand and he slid his arm around my waist. I of course said nothing he was just helping me but i felt protected safer like I wouldn't fall as long as Edward was there. When we arrived at the top of a hill Edward let go of my waist and I somehow didn't feel safe anymore. I always feel safe around Edward why is it always him? I stood there as Edward sat down. He gave me a grin and he extended his hand out for me.

"Come on Bella, I don't bite." I put my hand in his and all of a sudden he pulled me down with him. He pulled me toward his lap but I landed to hard on him. Instead of landing on his lap like he wanted me too I was now on top of him. I looked at his emerald eyes, they looked soft and happy. I felt breathing hitch.

My nose was touching his and our lips were only inches away. He was staring at my eyes and I seemed to get lost in his. I felt his lips getting closer to mine I didn't know what to do at the moment I was hypnotized by his eyes. I just leaned in closer. Stop Bella remember this is Edward!

But my mind functioned to slow. I felt his lips brush against mine. I felt the electric sensation go right through me just at that simple touch. I felt alive everything inside my wanted more…

* * *

**What will happen will she kiss our Edward Cullen back or will she pull back, wait till next chapter. !LOL!**

**Remember if you are curious to how i look go to my profile and click the link under my description or somewhere near there. *forgot but it's near there***

**Vote Also please!**

**love you all!**

**peace**

**-vanessa-**

_I have one question who has read **Dear John** I just bought it, is it sad?_

**_Wait special thanks to my Betra IntoxicatingHeart_**

**_and my reviewers:_**

**_Neverland Forever, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Angel4057, Bella215, Gottverdammit, VioletteRose, cassy harris, twilight96-angel, and, sprinter1._**

**_thanks and please Review!_**


	27. AN

Authors Note:

Hey Everyone sorry I know you might want to kill me now sorry for the delay but I'm waiting for my Betra to edit it. Well, i don't blame her i did take forever to write it. Do you think I should just upload the next chapter or wait for my Betra?

You guys decide.

Also I have my New Story on my profile! **Will Faith Unite us Again **won! But I just changed the name to **One More Chance**. Please read it and review please I assure you that you are going to love it!

Thanks and I am so sorry.

~Vanessa~


	28. He Lied To ME

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**AN Note: Hi, I hope many of you voted on my poll because, "Will Fate Unite us Again"**WON! I just changed the name to **One More Chance **and it's my new story. So please check it out you might love it I already love it!

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I wanted more, I really wanted to stop, but my body was told otherwise. I felt his lips on my. They were soft lips, and his scent was so intoxicating. His lips started moving slowly against mine and I responded to his. His kiss was sweet somehow full of love, they weren't forceful but tender, like he was pouring his emotions into this. I didn't know how to respond but, my hormones did. I wound my arms around his neck and I kissed him back passionately. I wanted him for some reason, I felt like he was what I needed. I was begging for an entrance when he suddenly pulled back. I was confused, why did he pull back?

He was breathing hard and I suddenly realized I was too. His hair was messier than the usual. I looked up to see that he looked shocked and confused. His green eyes weren't looking at me but at the sun, he looked so glorious.

Wait…what just happened I-I kissed him!

When that clicked he looked back down at through his thick eye lashes. "Bella why didn't you slap me, or pull back?"

I was confused.

"was I supposed to?" I asked

He sighed but it was frustrated he ran his hand through his bronze hair and he looked back at me, " Bella you don't seem to understand I kissed you I know this might not be any meaning to you but…" Suddenly his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. It sounded like Alice on the other side. Wait… he had a damn phone with him and he didn't tell me so that I could go back home! Edward was speaking on the phone but I blocked out whatever he was saying.

Edward had a phone and he didn't tell me. Why would he keep it from me! I turned around to look at the sun rising. The sun was truly beautiful from here. You could see the mountains in the distance at the birds hovered above the trees. It looked like I could touch it from here it was so real so magical. Like they were within my reach.

I heard Edward close his cell phone shut and at that moment I decided to give him the silent treatment.

"Bella we need to head back." I heard the urgency in his voice but I didn't respond. So he probably even knew his way out he lied to me! Jerk!

"Bella are you ok?" He asked. I looked up to meet his eyes. He had one arched eyebrow and his eyes looked concerned.

"Nope." I lied through my teeth. He seemed bemused he didn't believe me but what was I supposed to tell him when he lied to me.

He pulled my arm and I just walked along.

* * *

**Previously:**

**It felt so good to hit him he's been deserving it since he stole my other Prada shoes I don't know or care for what he wanted them for but he stole my precious shoes.**

"**Alice stop!" He begged. Nope not a chance, so I kept whacking him.**

"**Why?"**

"**Alice please I call uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"**

"**Fine." I slid off his back and I put my shoes back on.**

**We started walking in when suddenly headlights flashed in front of us and the car was going at full speed…**

**

* * *

  
**

The car was going at us at full speed I didn't know what to do

but stare at the headlights as they blinded my eyes, all of a sudden I had a vision,

**Vision**

"_What did you guys do!" Carlisle gasped. I looked to see Emmett looked livid._

"_What do you mean the dog was about to take Bella!" Emmett seethed._

"_What! Why! That doesn't even matter right now, who hurt Jacob! Billy is basically waiting for Jacob to wake up so that he can call the cops! I know it was you guys just tell me who!"_

**End of Vision**

I quickly looked up to see Emmett staring at my dad as he got off. I looked up to see that he was walking fast he had and anxious face. He still had his coat and he was carrying his black case on one hand. He made his way toward us but I had to stop the confrontation, it was all the dog's fault! I let go of Emmett and I glided toward my dad. Now time for my plan! Lets see if he can resist this!

"Hi, daddy what brings you home early?" I asked in the sweetest voice and I gavehim my best charming smile. He gave me a grin but a nervous one, "hey honey can I talk to both of you and Edward?" Oh crap what do I tell him.

"I-umm sure we can go but not Edward." I hope he doesn't insist on it.

"Well, where is Edward?" I looked up to his green eyes, and up to Emmett's. The difference was that Emmett's eyes where full of mischief as I tried to come up with a good lie.

"I um well, Edward…" Emmett stepped ahead of me and he responded before I could.

"well, my dear brother is so love struck with Bella that he wanted to stalk her, but luckily Jasper stopped him because that was kind of creepy. No, not kind of but it is creepy so he decided to spend the night at Jasper's house. He wanted to tell you but he was so frustrated trying to stop himself from following Bella that he just left." I grinned at Emmett that was a great one! Emmett turned around to look at me, and he winked and he looked back to my dad.

My dad was deep in thought, but then he looked at both of us and grinned.

"well, I never thought Edward would be the one to follow a girl like a love sick puppy especially because all the girls chase after him. Well, I guess this change is good for Edward, please tell him that it's not so Romantic to stalk her, alright because Bella might find it creepy or she might not, but you guys get me right?" We both nodded and followed my dad to his office.

As we walked along I nudged Emmett to look at me. He looked down and grinned. I already know what he was thinking.

He was thinking about how 'cute and short I was, that resembled a pixie and blah blah blah'.

"Emmett Dad wants to talk about Jacob please don't get mad or he will be furious." I whispered. His eyes got wide but then a huge grin formed across his lips. Well, I shouldn't be surprised he was indeed happy that he hit Jacob.

When we reached his office my dad was seated behind his desk and we sat down also. My dad was studying us carefully I just watched while I thought of what to say.

**Vision**

"_Well, Emmett I congratulate you but what's with calling Jacob, Jacky and me Uncle C.?"_

**End of vision**

Well that was a different vision. I guess the outcome changed.

"Well, Alice and Emmett today I was at the hospital and I got a patient with broken ribs, bruises, and a sock in his mouth. So I think you know who am I referring to right?" I instantly stiffened but Emmett maintained his stance.

"Yup I know!" Emmett responded happily.

My dad narrowed his eyes at Emmett and he crossed his arms across his chest. Uh oh interrogation time.

"Emmett, why?" Emmett grinned and he responded with confidence.

"Well, Uncle C. Jacob here tried to take Bella and he tried to harass her if you know what I mean." My dad stiffened and he motioned Emmett to continue.

"Ya well, Jacky took her and dragged her with him, but Eddie got there just in time. Of course Jazz and I couldn't stay just stay here and watch Jacob get away with it so after Edward gave him a few hits we just went to his house and we gave him what he deserved. You should've seen it-"

"Emmett enough." My dad interrupted, "I get the idea and I seemed to get it today at the hospital." Emmett looked so happy and excited like he accomplished climbing Mount. St. Helen.

"But Emmett that was irresponsible why didn't you just tell Bella's dad I am so sure he would have taken care of it."

Emmett's grin turned into a straight line across his lips, "well even though I just met Bells she's already like my little sis, I couldn't just sit here Uncle C. that's why I went, and now I'm satisfied! Besides he probably wouldn't have believed her because Jacob's dad and Charlie are friends. I think you might of known that by now Dr. C."

My dad seemed to understand and his response was something I was already expecting.

"Well, Emmett I congratulate you but what's with calling Jacob, Jacky and me Uncle C.?"

"Nothing it's all about nicknaming people these days so you shouldn't mind." Emmett stated with so much confidence, I wanted to puked. What a load of crap.

"Okay whatever Emmett I don't believe you, but going on to the old subject tell Edward I want him here by tomorrow morning or you are all going to get punished." He said.

He gave me a quick glance, which only meant that I was included.

"Daddy, why am I included! I didn't hit him!" I exclaimed.

"Alice calm down you didn't tell me about this and besides you need to lay back on the shopping. Your closet is like another mall it's basically the whole second floor honey." I just sat down and pouted. Life isn't fair. I needed the new spring collection.

"Okay Edward better be here tomorrow morning or there will be a punishment for all of you, so you're all warned." He stood up and left.

Crap I don't want to ruin the moment with Edward and Bella they are so meant to be. Maybe if i wait till the morning. Yup that would be so much better. I turned around to see Emmett was gone. Pussy he was probably thinking of a way to get to Rosalie.

* * *

***Please Review my computer has a virus so I have to wait till it get's fixed i am using my friends computer***

**Also special Thanks to my Betra Intoxicating Heart**

**In This Chapter I also wanted to show Alice's visions I Love her. Hope it was fun for you!**

**~vanessa~**

**I turned 15 yay me!**


	29. Author's Notice

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone sorry I know I have given many excuses it's been forever but last time I updated I only got three review's sorry but I felt Like no one actually liked it.

I also moved school's which means I have a lot more homework

I **also edited **the first two chapter's of this story, to make this story a lot more better. I am also starting to edit all of the chapter's because of my mistakes, I want my stories to be better for all of you. Since my first two chapters are ready for this story you can go ahead and read them again I can assure you that they are better than the original one's.

I **added some links in my profile which means more outfits and details**. But I am sorry for not updating it's been like 3 weeks. I will try to update in the next week or so. Please don't abandon my story I try as much as I can. Thank you everyone for following me along.

Beware

because I will continue this story and it will be awesome! I already have it planned out! Thank you all once again.

_**I also change my name to Valice Cullen because VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH was too long for people, don't worry i haven't done anything bad. I just wanted you to know,**_

**_-vanessa-_**


	30. No Way

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**Who seen Remember Me!** I know I did, it was awsome I cried at the end. It was also so embarassing I was the only one crying. But okay sorry I took long now I'm not turning in my English for you guys so please review, they make my day

:D

Bella POV

The sun had already risen over the horizon when we reached the house. I maintained myself at a long distance from Edward, but not too long so that I wouldn't get lost. I was sure that he already knew I was furious at him because when we walked back he tried to talk to me but I didn't respond when he called me. So after trying to talk to me he stopped, asking me questions. When we reached the porch of the house Edward stopped and held the door for me to walk in. When I looked up to see his face he was looking at the ground but he had a guilty look written all over his face. I wanted to say something nice but all I wanted to say at the moment were insults because he lied to me and said he did not know the way when he actually did. I trusted him but he lied to me. I kept my head held high as I walked in but my foot got caught in the wood. I was bracing myself by putting my hands in front of me, but then I felt his arms around me. I looked up to see him grin down at me. I blushed and looked away. Well, there went my silent treatment.

"You should be more careful Bella." What does he mean 'I should be more careful', besides lying to me now his going to give me lessons on how to be walk?

"You know what Edward you aren't my mother and I would appreciate it if you let go." I replied angrily. He eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

How is it frustrating to simply let me go? He gave me one last look then he let me go. I didn't realize I wasn't standing straight so when he let go of me I fell straight down. All I heard was a loud thud.

"Jerk." I whispered. I looked up to see his lips twitching with amusement.

"What you're just going to leave me here Edward?" I asked. He was still staring down at me with the same amused expression.

"But Bella I thought you said to let go of you." He was smirking this time. I couldn't handle it, I thought we were over our differences but I guess not.

"Never mine Eddie." I replied through my clenched teeth as I stood up and walked toward the living room.

"Isabella you know I don't like that name." He said. Well, I turned around to look at him.

"You know I don't like Isabella, Edward." I replied. He simply ignored me and he walked toward the kitchen.

"What now you're going to ignore me!" I exclaimed. He turned around to look at me with a funny look.

"Oh so now I'm the one ignoring you, you're the one that wouldn't speak to me on our way back here." He taunted.

"Ugh." I gasped, "You deserved it." I could feel the anger boil up inside me as he was smirking at me with his perfect face I just wanted to punch him.

"I don't recall doing anything wrong Mrs. Swan."

"You should know what you did wrong." I seethed.

"Right, I always do everything wrong, don't I Swan."

"You know what Masen go to the deepest pit in hell!" I turned around and stomped upstairs toward Alice's room.

"Bella you know I don't deserve too I'm an angel!" He shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Jerk!" I shouted back.

"Well, then if I'm a jerk and an angel does that mean I'm cupid!" He shouted back.

"I would definitely like to see that!" I shouted back.

"You most definitely will Swan because I'm going to take your heart!" He replied.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's funny Edward maybe take your own you seem to love yourself a lot!"

"Who wouldn't?" He was giving me his crooked grin. He probably wanted me to melt into pudding. That's funny. I started walking back downstairs to face him properly when I said this. I stood on top of the last step to be at least a bit taller than my height to tell him this.

"I know someone that wouldn't Edward." I challenged.

He stepped forward and his face was only inches away.

"Who?" He was grinning; you could tell he was enjoying this.

"Me." I said.

"Well, Mrs. Swan you sure about that." He challenged me back.

"Absolutely." I was confident; I wouldn't fall for his gorgeous looks. I put my hand in his chest and I seen him gulp nervously. Well, there went his victory. I was staring to pull it back when he suddenly grasped my wrist in his hand he was holding it securely. I was about to argue but when I looked up at his emerald eyes my will crumbled to dust.

"Whoa, more Bella and Edward fights I didn't think I would see these again. But I love them since they are so amusing. Bella being all mad and Edward acting all cocky smart when he isn't. I love these types of arguments between you guys! It's like way's to be closer when you say you guys don't when to it's so funny!" I looked up to see Emmett there along Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. They were watching us with amused expressions.

"Emmett McCarthy sit down this instant." I looked behind to see Carlisle walking down the staircase. How long had they been watching us? I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"But Uncle C." He whined, "You have to admit it was funny." Emmett exclaimed.

I looked up to see Carlisle trying to maintain a straight face. So they all had seen us. I felt myself blush harder I just wanted the ground to eat me up.

"Emmett, please and everyone please sit down." His was serious again but it had some sort of calmness in it. I automatically walked to the living room to sit down and Edward walked beside me to the couch. Everyone had already sat down so it only left the love seat. I knew I didn't want to sit there. I turned around to see Alice grinning at me. She planned it didn't she?

I sat down and Edward did too. I looked up to see Carlisle taking a chair and sitting it in front so that he could talk to us.

"So I wanted all of you here to talk to you guys about Jacob." I instantly froze. What happened? Had the hit's he deserved gone to far.

"Bella everything's alright I just wanted to ask you a simple question. Is that Okay with you?" He asked as he looked at my face.

"Sure." I stuttered what would he want to know?

"The kids, told me that Jacob wanted you. Not as he needed something but that you belonged to him, possesive type is that true?" I felt all there stares on my face it was embarassing enough that they seen me argue with Edward now they want me to tell them about that.

"Ya, thats true." I whispered.

"Okay Bella don't feel ashamed that was all I wanted to know." I looked up to see him giving me an apologetic look so I just gave him a firm nod and a weak smile.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"No you honey, for having the trust in telling me" Carlisle said" well, since you guys didn't lie to me you're all allowed to go on with your daily routine." He said. He stood up from the chair and went up the stairs to his office.

I just sat there and so did everyone else what were we do to now.

"So," Emmett started, " why were you guys fighting. I have to admit it was funny but it would of been more funny if Edward actually wasn't in Lo-"

"Emmett shutup." Edward interrupted.

Emmett had a knowing grin across his face.

"Sure bro, but when are you going to tell her?" Tell me what.

"Emmett shutup!" Rosalie hit Emmett behind his head.

"Ouch, rosie why did you hit me." Emmett asked.

Rosalie huffed and crossed her hands across her chest in fury.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie." She seethed. Her piercing blue eyes were mad but she looked like a queen.

"Fine." Emmett huffed. he stood up and walked upsatirs probably to the game room.

I looked the other way to see Alice and Jasper staring at each other, they looked in love.

"Jasper aren't you coming with me." Emmett shouted from the top of the stairs.

Jasper didn't respond it was like the outside world didn't exist.

"Aww, not you too. Jasper dude come play with me stop making gooy eyes at Alice it's creeping me out!" He shouted. This time Jasper looked up to Emmett and he blushed.

Jasper blushed, wow nice does every boy here blush.

"I was not Emmett let's go." Jasper quickly stood up and made his way to Emmett.

"Edward aren't you coming." Jasper asked.

I turned my head to see Edward staring at the window thoughtfully. What's with the guys today.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

Edward looked up at me and then he turned around to look at Emmett and Jasper. He looked confused for a second.

"Oh ya sure." Edward replied. He stood up gracefully and ran up the staircase.

I was froze I was alone with Rosalie and Alice. Not good...

* * *

*4 Hours later:

"Alice I can't go in there!" I excaimed.

"Come on Bella don't ruin the fun." Alice whined.

"Alice what if my dad were here, imagine what he would say what he would think of me!" I panicked.

"Bella calm down." Rosalie said as she patted my back.

"Rosalie, please besides we're under age." I said. Hopeful that, that would through them off balance and make them go back.

"Nope, Bella not a chance Rosalie and I already got everything prepared." Alice said. My worst fears were coming to life I couldn't go in there. I at least had to make a run for it, but I don't think I would be able too in these heels.

"Bella don't even think about Rosalie and I already thought it through." Alice said .

"But Alice-"

"No but's Bella we're going in there." Rosalie interrupted me.

"I-"

"Bella shut it." Rosalie said. She was getting grumpy.

All I could do at the moment was stare at the letters on top of the club _"Saturn."_

* * *

Wonder what's going to Happen? Who wants to see a DRUNK BELLA I know I do! Well, you guys vote. Do you want her drunk or sober review so that you can tell me you're choice! oh and tell me if you liked it! I can't wait to read you're reviews they make my day!

Luv you all thanks,

Vanessa

~Special thanks to my Betra Intoxicating Heart~


	31. Edward has to see this

**AN: Sorry for not updating I've been studying and everything so I didn't have time. I created a short chapter though because I haven't updated in a month. You all deserve better. I might update later today or tomarrow, because you deserve a chapter ASAP. So review this chapter while I finish the next chapter. Also I added more video's and pictures on my link, they are on my profile. It has my pictures and videos from school tell me what you think. If you don't know where the link is at it's the first link in my profile (way before the story links)**

**Review please. I plan to make the next chapter more fun. I also edited all my other chapter's from the beginning of the story so that's another reason why i took forever.**

**Bella POV:**

I didn't know how I ended up in here but I was having a blast!

**Alice POV:**

"Rosalie maybe bringing Bella here was bad idea." I said.

Rosalie frowned as Bella started dancing with another guy.

"Yup, it was." She replied.

I sat there watching Bella dancing with multiple guys. It was past midnight, I wanted to have fun but we obviously couldn't since Bella got drunk. If Edward were here he wouldn't have let her get drunk. I felt myself smile, Edward was so protective of her even though it hasn't been that long since he arrived all I hoped for was for them to be together.

"Rosalie shouldn't we get Bella and go home now?" I asked.

"I think we should, or Edward is going to kill us." She smiled. Probably at the thought of Edward wanting to kill us.

"Should I go or you go?" I asked. I truly didn't want to hang around with drunk Bella because I didn't know what she was capable of.

"Umm you Alice." I hesitantly got off and looked at Rosalie to see of she had any second guesses, but she didn't.

I got off the stool and I walked toward Bella, she was dancing with a guy. A cute one I might add, Bella obviously had good taste. Except that looks didn't matter once I seen his hand rising up Bella's leg. I instantly felt fury. What the heck does he think his doing! Can't he see that she's basically stumbling more than usual. I walked up Bella and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Hey!" The guy shouted.

"Hey what asshole!" I replied back. I gave him my death glare and he instantly shrank back.

"Bella we need to get you out of here you aren't yourself." I exclaimed. She just stared at me she looked confused. Her big eyes were shocked, I thought she was going to come back to her senses until, she started laughing.

"Bella, I'm serious, we need to get you home."

She instantly stopped laughing, I was pulling her out the door where Rosalie was waiting but Bella pulled away and she spit across my face.

"What the fuck Bella!"

"What happened Alice?" Rosalie questioned me.

I put my hand across my cheeks to remove the spit away.

"Rose she spit on my face!" I screamed.

"What why?"

"Rosalie can't you see she's obviously drunk. Go get her or Edward is going to kill me."

I turned around to see Bella drinking in the bar again. I started panicking.

"Rose go grab her your much bigger."

"What do you mean I'm much bigger are you calling me fat!" Rosalie glared.

I instantly gulped, "Rose I didn't mean it that way. Look I'm short I can barley bring her here because I'm too tiny." I explained.

Rosalie brushed it off as she made her way toward Bella, "sure Alice." I could tell that I offended her even thought I didn't mean too and I felt awful.

Rosalie was walking through the crowds of people I could see that she had reached Bella but, then a guy stood in from of me and he blocked my way.

"Hey cutie, why you all alone?" I looked up irritated. He was a tall blonde with sparkling green eyes he obviously wasn't drunk, I looked down to see him wearing a nice outfit. He looked around 19.

"Oh, hi." I replied.

"So what's you're name?" He asked.

"Alice."

I started walking away but then he blocked my way again.

He simply grinned and he outstretched his hand, "Would you like to dance Alice."

I felt my heart stop. He was hot now that I looked at him but, then I remembered Jasper I couldn't do that him, but he hadn't asked me out or anything.

"No." Why did I say no! Oh right Jasper.

His face fell, "come on Alice I'm good company."

"I said no, now you will excuse me." I started to walk away again but he blocked my way again.

"I didn't excuse you but please. You're very beautiful and I feel like we have a connection." He begged. I instantly giggled if he only knew.

"No sorry I have to go," this time he walked away. Dang it he wasn't even bad at all.

I looked to see Bella trying to pull from Rosalie's grasp. At that moment I instantly regretted bringing Bella here because she didn't want to come here in the first place but now she didn't want to leave.

As I got closer to where Bella and Rose were I was able to hear her struggles against Rosalie (more like slurring non-sense.)

"Rose, no. I want to have fun." Bella screamed. She suddenly started climbing onto the bar and it got guys attention. I instantly smiled because guys started looking our way obviously drooling because of Bella, I had to call Edward to come see this…

* * *

**Who wants to know if Edward goes! I know I do! Review! Tell me if I have mistakes because I didn't send it to my Betra because it's rushed.**


	32. Oh no

**Alice POV:**

I couldn't stand it I was screaming Bella's name and all she would do was dance and stumble across the tables like a stripper. I giggled now and then because, that was not something Bella would do but I was getting angrier as guys continued to stare despite that she wasn't herself. It was past one in the morning and I wanted to go home. I tried to get Bella down multiple times but I couldn't because she would just pull away. Edward was definitely going to kill me now. I wanted to call Edward but I knew he wasn't going to be too happy about this.

I had to get her down, so I walked forward and I pushed guys surrounding Bella to make my way to the top. People started whistling and clapping as I was getting up.

What the hell were they thinking that I was some sort of showgirl.

"Bella please get down this instant." I screeched.

She instantly whirled around to the sound of my voice but then she started giggling.

"What now Bella?"

"Your so short you know that right." She slurred.

"Bella shut up and lets get you out of here." I said as I grasped her wrist.

"No." She stuttered.

"Bella I'm not letting go." I started pulling her down and I could hear the booing of guys shouting in the club. Who do they think they are booing Mary Alice! I was intending on going back and screaming at them but I instantly remembered that Edward's wrath was waiting at home and it was much worse.

Rosalie and I managed to pull Bella to the car while she begged us to leave her alone. We threw her in the back of the seats because there was no other way to get in.

I took out my cell phone and I had 50 missed calls all of them were from Edward.

"Rose, I think Edward is going to kill us for real now." I whispered.

"Well, all we can do now is hope." She replied.

As I started the car a long way home began…

* * *

"Guys you want to know something!" Bella exclaimed again.

"What Bella?" I asked exasperated.

She was like that the whole way she would start saying stupid things and it was much worst then Emmett. It was truly funny sometimes because she would make fun of Tanya and Lauren so it wasn't that bad, but for the most part it was.

"I want to eat."

"No Bella you don't."

"Yes, I do." She whined.

"Bella please you don't."

"Alice please I do!"

"Alice don't give her food she's drunk she's going to throw it up." Rosalie interrupted, I sighed Rose was right.

"Alice, please!" Bella begged.

"No Bella go to sleep or something."

"Rose, don't you love me." She whined.

I looked at Rosalie again her lips were twitching with amusement.

"Yes, Bella."

"Then give me food."

"Bella we are in the middle of nowhere so where will I get food for you?" She asked.

Bella was concentrating, thoughtfully. I knew she couldn't concentrate because of the alcohol in her system but it was just adorable to look at her whenever she did that.

"what if you use your magical wand Alice and then you can give me food."

Rose instantly started laughing.

"Bella I don't have a wand."

"Yes you do!"

"No Bella, I don't."

Then what's that stick in your head?"

"Bella it's my hair."

"So your hair is a wand?"

"Bella, never mind just go to sleep."

"Why!"

I stopped the car at the side of the road and I took my shoes off.

"What are you doing Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Something I should've done five minutes ago."

"Alice, what are you going to do?" She had fear written all over her face.

"Oh, nothing just something simple. Don't worry Rose"

"Alice.."

I opened Bella's door (to hit her with my heel) and then Bella flung out of the car I was about to run after her but, then she took off her heels and she threw them at me!

"Bella!" I screeched.

She continued to run into the darkness and then she disappeared into the darkness. I started panicking. We had barley reached Forks town limits but, I didn't know the woods…

All I was able to hear in the darkness was Bella screaming, 'I'm free.' Oh, no what was I going to do now! While I thought another thought grew in mind it was that I would never take Bella to a club without Edward's supervision.

* * *

**What should happen Next? Maybe Edward saves her? Or she drowns? Or she even finds a hot guy along the way? Who knows? I know I don't?**

**Tell me your idea when you review and the next chapter will be based on the idea I liked best! May all the luck be with you!**

Sorry it was rushed also but I promise to go back and clear my mistakes.

~Vanessa~


	33. We Lost Her

**LoVe SuCkS wHy Me!**

**_We Lost her!_**

**Authors Note:** Sorry I took forever but I'M HAVING MORE DIFFICULTY WRITING WITHOUT A BETRA. I've been adding to this chapter slowly and I plan on ending it soon (probably 2 more chapters) because I think it got to boring. I want to focus on my other story now. I don't know if I should have a sequel? Should I? Well enjoy it. The winner for this chapter is **Gally619 **because I loved her idea it was pretty cool, I hope you all enjoy my choice.

I also want to thank **Angel4057. **For following me along. Love you all for reviewing!

**_-Vanessa-_**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Edward…" I paused. How was I going to tell him that we lost Bella in the forest?

"Alice, where are you at I've been worried sick. I thought you guys might have been in some sort of accident." he said as he sighed in relief.

I stayed quite as I pulled my cell phone closer to my ear, he thought I had taken good care of Bella he trusted me with her.

"I uhhh…" How was I going to start.

"What is it Alice?" His voice started to get worried. I could instantly imagine the panic his face reflected. "Is Bella alright?"

"I, uh I-I don't know about that." I stuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know where's Bella, Alice?"

Even though I didn't have him face to face I knew he just wanted to kill me. I looked at Rosalie as she searched through part of woods she didn't want to go too deep because she didn't want to get lost.

"well we kind of lost her, awhile ago…"

"Alice where are you at I'm going there this instant!"

"Well, I don't know Edward we are in the entrance of Forks but Bella's lost in the woods." I waited impatiently for the shouting to start but all I heard was silence and that hurt much more because I knew he was worried, he realized that shouting wouldn't help find her.

"Alice I'll be there in a few minutes." Then he hung up.

I put my cell phone inside my car as I went near Rose.

"His coming but I know his scared for her and worried. I can't believe I let her go Rose."

"Alice please don't worry Bella will come out soon enough."

"Right Rose we don't know that she could be eaten by werewolves!"

"Please Alice there aren't any werewolves they don't exist."

"Psh… Rosalie I can see all."

"Ya okay Alice but what do we do? Sit down and wait for Edward or do we just keep searching?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we should wait, one person lost is enough."

**Edward POV**

I was running out of the house to my Volvo. I couldn't believe Alice lost Bella in the woods. How did, Bella manage to get lost first of all? I wanted to know how she got lost but the immense feeling in my chest didn't let me concentrate on that. I felt scared, what if I lost her she was everything to me. The kiss we shared, was the best thing in my life. I just wanted to hold her and protect her.

As I was driving all I could think about was her. I didn't want to loose her but I didn't want to confess my feelings for her…

**BellaPOV**

I didn't know how I got here? I felt confused as I looked at my surroundings. My arms were itchy and so were my legs. I looked at myself to see what was causing it and I had about a million mosquito bites. Stupid mosquitoes. As I looked up I noticed I was in the forest. It was green and the sun was already above the horizon. What was I doing here? I also became aware that I was on top of something. Well sitting down and it smelled like shit. I looked down and I was totally grossed out. It was a freaking toilet! What was it doing here in the first place? It was covered in moss and crap. Ewww…

I stood up and searched for Alice and Rose. This better be a freaking joke because I mean waking up in the freaking middle of the forest on top of a toilet, not cool.

"Alice, Rose!" I started to call out. Nobody answered. My head was hurting and I tried to recall what happened that got me stranded here. I didn't remember clearly because it was hazy but I was able to recall that I went well forced is the better word; to go to a club, and then I started dancing on top of tables? What the heck. I was dancing. After that we left and I think I ran from Alice. Wait…I ran away? I started to panic as I looked at the green scenery. How was I going to get out!


	34. I wasnt thinking right!

**Love Sucks Why Me!**

**I wasn't thinking right and I wasn't thinking right!**

**Authors note: **Well, I decided to update sooner. My next chapter will be the last one. I hope you're enjoying my story. As I said idk what happened to my Betra so sorry for my mistakes. Thanks to those who have reviewed. If you like this story you might like my other story **One More Chance.**Please give it a chance, I think it's great. One more chance is more of a romance story, this story was more of playing around, games, and laughter. So if you like this story I recommend my other story.

As I said thanks to those who reviewed it make my day.

~Vanessa~

**{Don't own any twilight stuff Stephanie Meyer does}**

**Bella POV**

Well, I decided that I would walk around the woods to find my way out but I couldn't find any so I gave up.

I was currently sitting down on a rock in the middle of no where. I sighed as I looked at the birds chirping across the distance. I instantly felt lonely, why did I have to run away from Alice? Oh right because I wasn't thinking right!

**Alice POV**

Edward arrived last night or morning, and he said that he would search for Bella. I told him not to go in because if he got there he couldn't make it back out, he said he didn't care and he ran in.

I sighed as I sat in my car with Rosalie. Chief Swan got a crew of people to search for Bella but I knew Charlie wouldn't find her. I had a vision.

_Vision:_

_"Bella!" Edward gasped as he saw Bella in the ground. He ran toward her and he crouched down to hold her in his arms._

_"What?" She stuttered. She opened her eyes and Edward just hugged her and carried her out. He was about to go with Charlie and the authorities but a look flashed across his eyes. And he took her the opposite way._

_End of Vision_

Yup I knew Edward would find away to take her somewhere else. Typical. I sighed and I put the radio on as Rosalie slept in the back of the car.

**Edward POV: **I was walking through the trees. My shoes had mud but I didn't care at the moment. My arms had scrapes across them because the trees would hit me as I made my way through the forest. I was very thirsty but I didn't care Bella was my first priority. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms because I knew that, my arms were the only place where I knew she was safe.

**Alice POV: **I was sitting down in the car when all of a sudden the vision flashed across my eyes again, but it showed me my vision again because he had found her. I instantly felt a smile across my lips. Okay now all I had to do was get Charlie off Edward's back.

I took out my cell phone and I called Charlie.

"Hello." His deep voice ran through the speakers of my phone.

"Charlie, it's Alice."

"Oh Alice I'm sorry but Bella doesn't appear anywhere-"

"Charlie don't worry, "I cut him off, "Edward called and said that he found Bella" I heard his voice lighten up instantly.

"Oh thanks Alice."

"No worries, but you should go back and rest it was a long search."

"You sure Alice?" He asked. I guess he didn't trust Edward, well I mean I wouldn't either because you don't know what his capable of if his in love.(more like obsession)

"Charlie Edward is a gentleman his very old fashioned he wouldn't try anything against Bella's will." I explained.

"Alice I'm gong to trust you on that because I know you're always right for some reason."

I giggled, "I know Charlie lets just say it's a gift."

"Okay Alice thanks." Then he hung up.

Well, Charlie isn't going to search for them I hope Edward enjoys his sweet time with Bella.

**Edward POV:**

"Bella!" I exclaimed panicked as I held her in my arms. Was she okay? She wasn't wearing any shoes and her dress was torn a bit from the bottom I felt myself groan in frustration as I saw her smooth legs, I wanted her but I knew I had to calm down. Her was a mess and she looked somehow like she passed out, he pink lips were now white, and her blush didn't lighten up her face. But she looked beautiful despite the condition she was in, I had to see her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes. I held her arms and I knew she was safe with me. She always would be. All of a sudden I heard her groan. She slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"What-t." She stuttered she looked around our surroundings, and then a faint smile appeared on her lips. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead quickly.

I carried her bridal style, I was about to take her to Charlie but then I realized where we where at and I knew where I had to take her. I started walking the opposite direction, the direction toward our meadow.

I stated walking and Bella's eyes were closing slowly now. I instantly smiled. She would be alright.

I had to tell her how I felt it was now or never...

* * *

**~So what do you think? It was pretty short but I plan on ending my story next chapter will be the last. By the way question of the day! Who thinks my writing improved?~**


	35. Love Sucks Why Me

**LOvE sUcks WhY Me!**

**Authors note: Here's the ending! you want a sequel? Tell me in your review! Hope you like my ending! Be nice it was my first fanfic ever!**

* * *

I just sat down with her in my arms, and I was ecstatic because being with her even if she wasn't conscience was something I dreamed of doing. Just holding her and protecting her in my arms. I couldn't wait to tell her how I felt. I knew it was risky loosing her friendship considering that she might not feel the way I feel for her, but I just wanted her to know. I didn't want her to just think of me as a friend I wanted much more than that. I wanted a relationship for the first time since the accident.

With Bella it was different then with Tanya. There is no doubt that I felt something for Tanya, but Bella's pull to me was much stronger, I wanted her like air to breath.

As I sat down with her I couldn't believe my life had changed completely because of her. I changed my view in life I actually wanted a beautiful family and I just wanted to make her happy, I wanted to love her every single day of my life. Even though it wouldn't be enough. I wanted her for a longer time than just forever I wanted her for an eternity.

There were possibilities that she possibly feels the same way I do, but I know that she's stubborn. She's might neglect that she feels something for me but I'm not going down without a fight, if she's stubborn then so will I.

I mean she has to feel something if she's kissed me before, she has to feel the same electrical current I feel when I'm with her, she has to feel something.

I just sat there waiting for her to come to her senses, I couldn't help but feel adrenaline run through my veins and so did the realization of many different outcomes…

Being Bella she would probably spit in my face, or slap me, or she might even kick me where it hurts, or simply run away. All of those possibilities hurt but the truth was eating me inside I had to tell her.

I was so entranced in my thoughts that I didn't realize that she was trying to make her way out of my arms. I sighed and I let her go.

She looked up to see me and her brown eyes were wide with shock. I couldn't help but smile. She seemed to realize something because she started to tame her beautiful brown locks, well she tried and I was happy it didn't work because it just made her look so much more beautiful. She had and unmistakable natural beauty.

"are you alright Bella?" I asked.

She sat down next to me.

"yes, I actually am and I'm relieved that someone found me I thought I was never going to get out."

I snorted I would search for her anywhere.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Bella we would never let you get lost."

"Right." I heard her mumble. I didn't want to argue about that so I changed the conversation to something I was curious about.

"So Bella how did you escape Alice."

"I um ran away." She stuttered

"Why did you run away?"

"Maybe because I was drunk, not because I wanted to bu-"

I cut her off, "What how did you get drunk what in the world happened. Bella you're underage." I was furious not at Bella but Alice. How could Alice get her drunk.

"No Edward don't get mad it's just that I went well forced is the better word. Well the forced me to go to a club and-"

"What they made you go to a club, how did you get in? Well, never mind Alice has her ways, but why didn't you call me." I was mad didn't she know that I was here for her. I would do anything for her. The answer was no she didn't know that.

"I uh I was mad at you, so I just drank my night away." She stuttered.

She was mad at me.

"Why were you mad Bella?"

"Because you lied to me Edward!" She burst out as she stood up and walked toward the trees. I stood up also but I ran and I gripped her waist to turn her around.

"What are you talking about Bella! I've never lied to you." She was staring at me and her eyes were accusing me.

"Edward just stop lying take me back home."

"No not until you tell me what the hell you're talking about!." I was mad how could she ever think that I would hurt her.

"Okay, here goes Edward remember that night of hide and seek. Remember you supposedly didn't know you're way out. You just had me there all night and then you kissed me! And Edward I am not your toy. I not like one of your whores!" I intently froze. I didn't mean to lie to her that way but I just wanted to spend time with her. I didn't know she would be so upset. If I could go back in time. I would, I would do anything that wouldn't make her think that way. I wouldn't lie to her like that time. I would do it right.

"Bella listen I'm sorry but"

"Edward just shut up you lied to me all along you just wanted to use me didn't you!" She was staring at me in away that looked like hate and it stabbed me deep inside didn't she realize that I had feelings for her.

"Bella no I-" She interrupted me again by slapping me across my face. I was impressed because it hurt.

"Edward you're just a lousy guy that doesn't have a life."

When she said that I feel down to my knees. I didn't have a life. Did that mean that she was going to leave me. I didn't realize a tear fell down my cheek until I felt it in my palm. Bella didn't love me she hated me, she detested me, I ruined my life. Without her my life had no meaning.

She was right I didn't have a life but if it was without her, I needed a life so I had to tell her. I stood up and she was staring at me with regret.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you feelings but I-"

"Bella just shut up." I said it as mad as I could, it worked because she didn't say anything she just stared at me. I walked up to her and I pulled her hands in mine.

"Don't you understand anything…" I whispered in her ear softly.

She shook her head. I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Bella I have feelings for you. I lied because I just wanted to spend time with you. I love you."

Bella POV:

Did I just hear right! Or is it me. Edward just looked at me I couldn't say anything I just stared at his face. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to tell him something but what was I supposed to say that I loved him when I didn't. Seconds passed and sadness spread across his face. I reached out to touch his face a smile spread swiped the sadness in his eyes he looked hopeful.

"Listen Edward." He nodded his head and waited for me to respond.

"I, well first of all your really nice and you have a lot to give but it's just that I don't know what to say. Its just overwhelming but I-."

"Listen Bella," he interrupted me. "Don't you feel something when you're near me. Don't you feel something when you kiss me!" He looked desperate like he wanted to realize feelings that didn't exist.

"Edward please don't…"

"Bella you have feelings for me and you don't realize that!"

"Edward I'm sorry but I don't feel anything!" I burst out. I had to bite my bottom lip because I knew I actually felt something when he kissed me, I did feel that current when he was near me, but how was I to believe him when he used to be a player.

"Bella I can see the doubt in your eyes and that you just lied to me. You know I'm right Bella please lets at least try."

I shook my head, I didn't want to do anything that had to deal with guys I just wanted to be alone.

He let go of my hands to secure my face. I tried to push him away but his grip was to strong.

Then he kissed me. I felt the passion the love he tried to show me, but I just didn't want to give in. He stopped kissing me and he looked into my eyes.

"Bella just kiss me once and if you don't feel anything I'll just walk away." He whispered roughly. His scent intoxicated me I knew I wanted to kiss him but I wasn't ready to love.

I nodded my head and before he kissed me he gave me his crooked smile.

He closed his eyes and he attacked my lips. I started kissing him also I just followed his league. When he was kissing me flashes of my past showed up. I saw me and Edward when we first met, I saw when he protected me from Lauran, when he confessed his past to me, I saw when he told me how he was scared that Jacob would harm me, I also saw the meadow this exact meadow where we kissed. Then I saw something unknown to me. I saw my future. I saw Edward smiling at me, I saw us going to college together, and I saw us with a family. I pulled away in shock. What did it mean! I instantly started to sob. I was lying to myself, I did have feelings for Edward, since the first moment I saw him.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. He intently held me in his arms and I felt safe. I needed Edward but why was I fighting it.

"Bella listen I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm sorry for making you kiss me and I'm sorry for moving here."

"Edward shut up." I managed to say between sobs.

I looked up to see the sadness in his green eyes. I tried to calm down before I spoke to Edward.

I stood up and pushed his arms away he looked so vulnerable.

"_Edward what's the point of loving if there isn't pain."_

He looked up at me shocked.

"Edward when you love there's pain, and you're pain is my pain so please don't be sad." he stood up to stare at me. He looked confused.

"Edward I do have feelings for you but I-.

"What!" he said in shock. Guess he thought he lost the fight.

"Edward Masen I've had feelings for you but it just isn't love yet, but if you're willing to wait for me." I paused, "we might be able to work it out."

He stared at me and then he pulled me close to him to hug me.

"Bella, I'll wait an eternity if that's what it takes for you to love me." I

I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Bella don't thank me I have to thank you, you just made me so happy."

I just stayed there in his arms, it made sense being there it was like I had to be there I couldn't live without him. My feelings started to make more sense.

"Bella."

"yes." I sighed.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you." His eyes were earnest and sincere. I wanted to say some lame joke but when I saw his eyes I got lost in them. I grabbed his face and I kissed his soft lips. He started kissing me back and I rationalized something in my head.

I realized that _Love Sucks _because you don't know when it's going to hit you. _Why me! _I might ask myself…well maybe because we all deserve to fall in love. Despite everything anyone goes through they deserve happiness like the happiness that Edward wants to give me.

I pulled away and then Edward pouted and I giggled.

"Edward you know what I realized in just these few minutes."

"What?"

"That I love you too." He grinned and he gave me a quick peck.

"I know." He whispered. "I love you too…"

I laughed and he pulled my hand as we made our way out our meadow…

* * *

**~Special Thanks too~**

**TaylorBlue21,., juli, PachO'shea, poisoned blood,twilight96-angel,scarletblusssh, Angel4057, and Bella215.**

**I tried to make my last chapter with a happy ending, hope you all like it and if you want a sequel review and tell me I won't mind. Thanks to everyone else that has reviewed!**

**you might want to add to me to author alert just in I case I create a sequal. I want to cry though my story is done. Sigh**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
